


Kiseki no Umi (el mar de los milagros)

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Castiel viven en una pequeña aldea cerca de Edo. Durante su infancia, han crecido juntos y lo han compartido todo, han aprendido a luchar juntos, y han descubierto lo que es el amor juntos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicatoria: @Persefono me ha pedido este fic. En realidad esto tiene su historia; Cuando hice el fic “Never let me go”, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hacerme los arts y le pedí ayuda a ella. Le dije que a cambio de su trabajo, yo le escribiría lo que ella me pidiera. Estuvo un par de días diciendo que me lo hacía gratis pero ¿sabéis? No se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio o la energía del mundo pierde el equilibrio. Así que finalmente se animó y me pidió lo que vais a leer a continuación. Insisto; no me hago responsable. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Si queréis matarla, sé donde estudia ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Título:** [ Kiseki No Umi](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BFFLngcp5Y)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU.

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Rating:** nc-13/17

 **Warnings:** no contenido sexual. Sangre, lucha, violencia explícita. No happy ending. La primera parte del fic está escrita en primera persona.

 **Disclaimer:** ellos no me pertenecen. No hay ánimo de lucro.

 **Fotografía:** Yoshida Tôshi (1911-1995)

 **Art:** Taolee

 **Unas palabras de la autora:** Como siempre, os recomiendo escuchar la canción que da título al fic. Siempre me han apasionado determinadas culturas, pero eso no implica que los conozca o se me dé bien hablar de ellos. Sé que hay muchas chicas en el fandom que saben sobre lo que voy a escribir, así que espero no sean demasiado crueles cuando me equivoque narrando algo. Este fic está hecho con la mejor intención.

 **Resumen:** Dean y Castiel viven en una pequeña aldea cerca de Edo. Durante su infancia, han crecido juntos y lo han compartido todo, han aprendido a luchar juntos, y han descubierto lo que es el amor juntos...

 **Vocabulario técnico:** Durante el fic, os vais a encontrar palabras que quizás no sepáis su significado. Os he escrito un vocabulario por si lo necesitáis. Podéis recurrir a ellas para que comprendáis mejor lo que estáis leyendo.

 **Dedicatoria:** @Persefono me ha pedido este fic. En realidad esto tiene su historia; Cuando hice el fic “Never let me go”, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera hacerme los arts y le pedí ayuda a ella. Le dije que a cambio de su trabajo, yo le escribiría lo que ella me pidiera. Estuvo un par de días diciendo que me lo hacía gratis pero ¿sabéis? No se puede recibir sin dar nada a cambio o la energía del mundo pierde el equilibrio. Así que finalmente se animó y me pidió lo que vais a leer a continuación. Insisto; no me hago responsable. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Si queréis matarla, sé donde estudia ;)

 

Persefono, eres distinta, y ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. Gracias por todo <3

 

**EL MAR DE LOS MILAGROS (KISEKI NO UMI)**

 

 

**Vocabulario:**

 

 **-[Bo](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C5%8D): ** Es un arma en forma de vara alargada o pértiga, generalmente hecha de madera (roble, bambú, etc). Han existido de una forma u otra en todas las culturas, sean: Egipcia, india, china, japonesa u okinawense.

\- [Katana](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katana): Es un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso. (en ésta misma página de la wikipedia vais a encontrar las diferentes partes de una katana que leeréis más tarde)

\- [Wakiashi:](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakizashi) Era la espada que acompañaba al samurai a todas partes, mas pequeña que la katana y el ninjato, es de rápido desenvaine y muy maniobrable, es especialmente útil en lugares reducidos, como en corredores o cuartos pequeños.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A las afueras de Edo. Año 1.587.

 

 

Crecer en un pequeño pueblo donde apenas hay dos casas es toda una aventura. Desde que era muy pequeño, recuerdo claramente toda la gente que me rodeaba; mi madre, mi abuela, Castiel. Todos han formado parte de mi vida desde siempre.

Mi abuela siempre ha querido lo mejor para mí y no le importaba quedarse sin comer con tal de darme su trozo de pan. Mi madre se pasaba todo el día de un lado para otro, intentando ayudar en el pueblo para conseguir comida para mi abuela y para mí. La única persona que no recuerdo es a mi padre. He oído muchas veces hablar de él y no sé por qué nunca estuvo en nuestras vidas.

Cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente duras en el pueblo y no había comida ni siquiera para los más ricos y poderosos, mi abuela y mi madre me dejaban solo en casa para poder ir a buscar algo que llevarnos a la boca. Yo no debía de tener más dos años o así, y lo recuerdo muy vagamente. Sólo recuerdo haberme pasado horas acostado con mi manta sobre el suelo esperando que alguien llegara a casa.

Nunca tuve miedo de quedarme solo. Eso era para los cobardes, y yo nunca lo he sido. Sin embargo, una noche no pude contenerme y empecé a llorar. Debía de tener cuatro años y quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo metido en esa habitación, no lo sé, pero comencé a llorar. Mi madre me había dicho que jamás hiciera notar que yo estaba allí, porque entonces vendrían unos hombres malos y me llevarían, por eso intenté ahogar mis sollozos contra la manta, pero no lo conseguí, y acabé llorando desconsoladamente encogido en un rincón de la habitación. La vela prácticamente se había consumido y si mi madre y mi abuela no volvían pronto, tendría que pasar el resto de la noche a oscuras. Aunque no habría sido la primera vez.

Entonces me enjugué los ojos, y cuando los abrí, vi unos ojos azules y brillantes mirándome muy cerca. Al principio me asusté porque pensé que sería alguna bestia del campo que iba a zamparme para darle de comer a sus cachorros. Ya había oído historias así en el pueblo. Pero no, esos ojos, aunque al principio no me parecieron humanos, lo acabaron siendo.

 

 

 

Nunca he sabido la verdadera edad de Castiel. Sé que tiene que tener mi edad, quizás algo más, pero nunca los ha aparentado. Desde esa noche en que me escuchó llorar, empezó a colarse por una rendija de la puerta de atrás. Siempre había cerrado mal, pero nunca imaginé que un niño pudiera colarse por ahí. Yo no lo había intentado en la vida. El caso es que Castiel estuvo viniendo todas las noches a mi casa. En las manos traía un par de espadas de madera que eran casi tan grandes como él. Me tendió una y se puso en guardia. Al principio pensé que quería matarme, pero pronto descubrí que lo único que pretendía era que dejara de llorar. Y lo hice; cogí la espada y me puse en guardia. Yo no había cogido una espada en la vida, pero hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre, o al menos eso es lo que siempre le he oído decir a mi abuela. Torpemente, fui aprendiendo los rápidos movimientos de Castiel. Supe su nombre porque fue la única palabra que dijo durante días, puede que incluso durante semanas. Pensé que no sabía hablar, pero luego descubrí que lo hacía incluso mejor que yo, lo que pasaba es que Castiel sólo hablaba si tenía algo interesante que decir, sino, guardaba silencio absoluto.

Nunca le pregunté quién le había hecho esas espadas o de dónde las había sacado. ¿Para qué si no me importaba? Yo sólo sabía que cada noche, casi siempre a la misma hora, oía un susurro en la puerta de atrás y a los pocos segundos, Castiel estaba a mi lado tendiéndome la espada.

 

 

 

Conforme fuimos creciendo, nuestras vidas no se hicieron mejores. Tampoco empeoraron, pero he de añadir que fueron tiempos difíciles. Él tenía que trabajar para mantener a su abuela que estaba enferma, y yo trabajaba para ayudar en casa. Los niños de siete años ya servíamos para llevar y traer cosas en el pueblo, recolectar frutas y semillas y muchas veces traer agua del pozo aunque los cubos fueran más grandes que nosotros.

Castiel y yo tuvimos que cambiar nuestras horas de lucha. No lo habíamos dejado ni un sólo día, y con el paso del tiempo mejoramos bastante. Supongo que también influía que nosotros habíamos crecido y las espadas no, quizás por eso las manejábamos mejor.

Cuando terminábamos el duro trabajo del día, él trabajando en el campo y yo haciendo recados por todo el pueblo, caíamos exhaustos en nuestros jergones.

Muchas veces Castiel se quedaba a dormir conmigo. Mi cama, hecha de paja y recubierta de una áspera tela, no era el mejor de los sitios para dormir. Pero aún era grande para abarcar los cuerpos de dos niños. Antes del amanecer y cuando ya habíamos dormido un par de horas, Castiel me despertaba, cogía las espadas y me esperaba en el campo. Habíamos tenido que dejar de luchar dentro de la casa porque ya la habitación no era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarnos a los dos y a nuestras armas, amén de que no queríamos despertar a nadie. Por eso, y en completo silencio, cogíamos las espadas y nos íbamos al campo.

Había noches en que la luna nos era favorable y podíamos vernos perfectamente, pero había otras noches en que ni la luna hacía acto de presencia. La primera vez que nos pasó, pensé que no podríamos luchar y que nos habíamos levantado para nada, pero Castiel se puso en guardia a mi lado. Recuerdo que me dio con la espada en la espalda. Lo hizo flojito, pero el roce me picó durante días.

\- Nunca se sabe de dónde pueden venir los golpes, Dean. Tenemos que estar siempre en guardia.

Al principio me lo quedé mirando porque hacía semanas que Castiel no decía nada tan largo, así que si se había aventurado a decir una frase con más de tres palabras, supuse que ésta debía de ser recordada. Y eso hice; levanté mi espada y escuché. Al principio no podía distinguir ningún sonido, y los golpes que me llevé esa noche no fueron tan duros como saber que si alguien me hubiera querido secuestrar, lo podría haber hecho sin apenas darme cuenta de nada.

No desistí. Cuando me levantaba junto a Castiel todas las noches, rogaba para que no hubiera luna. Con el tiempo llegué a identificar uno a uno los sonidos del campo y luego, el sonido que hacía una espada cuando atravesaba el viento. No hacía falta que fuera deprisa, ni despacio. Tampoco tenía nada que ver que conociera los movimientos de Castiel; simplemente podía oír con la mente. En mi cabeza era como si el movimiento de la espada se dibujase en el aire y mis brazos actuaran al instante. Y nunca fallaba. De recibir mil golpes, pasé a pararlos todos. Y devolverlos. Pero nunca fui capaz de golpear a Castiel porque él, sencillamente, era mejor que yo.

 

 

 

Con diez años, mi madre y mi abuela sabían de sobra que Castiel y yo pasábamos juntos todo el tiempo libre que podíamos tener. Mi abuela incluso llegó a invitar a Castiel un día a casa, pero él declinó la oferta. Recuerdo que le dijo a mi abuela que el alimento era un bien muy preciado y que sabía la de horas que trabajaban ella y mi madre para poder comprar un poco de pan y que por respeto, no podía aceptar la invitación. Pensé que mi abuela le diría algo. A mí siempre me andaba sermoneando sobre que tenía que comer para crecer alto y fuerte... pero no lo hizo; acarició la mejilla de Castiel y no insistió más.

Poco tiempo después supe en el pueblo que semanas atrás su abuela había muerto. Después de tanto tiempo con él, sabía que Castiel no era muy hablador y que sólo me contaba lo que era realmente importante, pero pensé que algo así me lo contaría. Esa noche, cuando me levanté para ir al campo, lo hice cinco minutos antes que él. Dejé la espada en el suelo y me senté a esperarle. Puntual como siempre, Castiel llegó donde mi y se puso en guardia. Lo miré y emprendí lo que hasta entonces fue nuestra conversación más larga.

\- No me has dicho lo de tu abuela.

Castiel guardaba silencio y seguía en guardia. Lo oía respirar y el latido de su corazón había comenzado a acelerarse. Al ver que no respondía, insistí.

\- Pensé que eso sería importante para ti.

Jamás pensé que Castiel me respondería, pero lo hizo.

\- No tiene sentido hablar de los muertos, Dean. Lo que importa es el presente y el futuro.

Yo no le entendía.

\- Pero, ¿no la querías? ¿No la echas de menos?

Un sonido extraño, como si fuera un bufido o quizás estuviera sorbiéndose los mocos, llegó desde donde se encontraba él. Oí la hierba crujir bajo sus pies y cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía su nariz pegada a la mía.

\- Mi abuela era lo que más quería en el mundo, y por eso mismo voy a aprovechar todos los minutos que me queden de vida -zanjó. Se puso de pie y me apuntó con la espada al cuello-. En guardia.

Yo le obedecí. Cogí mi espada y la blandí al aire, pero antes de comenzar fui claro en mi petición.

\- Está bien -le dije-. No hablaremos más del tema. Pero te vendrás a vivir conmigo.

Por un momento pensé que lo rechazaría, que se enfadaría por imponerle algo, pero no fue así. Guardó silencio, se camufló en la oscuridad de la noche y comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento.

 

 

 

No notamos que fuéramos un miembro más en la casa. Castiel se levantaba incluso antes que nosotros y se iba a trabajar. Volvía tarde y las pocas monedas que le daban, las dejaba siempre encima de la cama de mi madre. Ella le devolvía una de ellas y Castiel las guardaba. Nunca supe dónde lo hacía, porque nunca vi que tuviera ningún escondite secreto, y tampoco creo que se las gastara. Castiel, simplemente, cogía su moneda y desaparecía.

La vida durante esa época no fue tan mala, quizás porque se notaba un sueldo más en casa, no lo sé, pero fueron unos años buenos en los que cualquier adversidad del destino no parecía tan temible. Recuerdo aquella vez que llovió tanto y estuvimos a punto de que se nos inundara la casa. Muchas en el pueblo fueron absorbidas por el desbordamiento del río. Otras, como la nuestra, simplemente aguantaron. Yo tenía mucho miedo. Sobre todo cuando vi que el agua comenzaba a llegarme por la cintura, pero Castiel me calmó. No dijo nada, no hizo falta. Simplemente me miró y sonrió. Quizás Castiel fuera parco en palabras, pero lo era mucho más sonriendo. No es que fuera desagradecido o estuviera triste. Sospecho que para él, que nunca había tenido nada en la vida, una sonrisa era como tocar el alma sin usar las manos. Y ahora que hago memoria, esa fue la primera vez que le vi sonreír.

Arreglar y limpiar la casa fue agotador. Jamás lo olvidaré, pero teníamos que hacerlo y a la vez ir a trabajar, porque sino no cobraríamos y no tendríamos para comer. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, la riada se llevó casi todas las cosechas de los campos, así que trabajamos para plantarlas de nuevo y esperar a que dieran sus frutos. Creo que jamás he pasado tanta hambre con en esas semanas, pero logramos superarlo.

 

 

 

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Castiel y yo pasábamos más tiempo juntos. A raíz de lo de las inundaciones, yo comencé a trabajar en el campo. Supongo que di un estirón y alcancé la altura de Castiel. Todos me decían en el pueblo que acabaría siendo un hombre alto y fuerte. Yo me conformaba con tener algo que comer todos los días. Aunque quizás las viejas del pueblo tuvieran razón; con trece años, las pocas chicas que había en el pueblo me comenzaron a mirar raro y yo no entendía por qué lo hacían. Supongo que se debía al estirón que dí en ese último año. Comencé a ser más alto que Castiel y la espada con la que habíamos comenzado a luchar años atrás ya se había quedado irrisoria en nuestras manos. Eso nos ayudó a perfeccionar el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Una noche, lijamos las espadas hasta convertirlas en improvisadas navajas de madera. Yo nunca había luchado así, e implicaba acercarse demasiado a tu oponente, pero Castiel parecía saber cómo hacerlo, así que me enseñó.

Esa primera noche me golpeó con la navaja en todas partes y a mí me costó aprender porque mi primer instinto para defenderme y no tener mi espada era atacar con mi cuerpo. Ya era visiblemente más grande y fuerte que Castiel, así que apenas me costaba derribarle y echarme encima de él para simular aplastarle y celebrar así mi victoria. Siempre me ha gustado alardear, no voy a negarlo, y la primera vez que gané a Castiel, me levanté de un salto y corrí alrededor de él en círculos con los brazos estirados a ambos lados de mi cuerpo mientras reía y reía. No recuerdo su cara, pero sé que él también lo celebraba conmigo.

A partir de ahí creo que empecé a madurar. O simplemente fue el cambio que todo niño tiene cuando ya no es un niño y se empieza a sentir casi un hombre. Pues eso me pasó a mí. En teoría tendría que haber empezado a mirar a las chicas de otro modo, o al menos eso les había pasado a los pocos chicos que había en el pueblo. Nunca tuve demasiada relación con ellos, pero les conocía de haber trabajado con algunos de ellos en el campo. Algunas tardes, cuando hacía los recados de mi madre o de mi abuela, los veía jugar por las calles del pueblo, cómo miraban a las chicas y les sonreían. Entonces supe que yo había empezado a mirar así a Castiel.

 

 

 

Durante semanas estuve raro, lo sé, porque no sabía qué me estaba pasando, porque ya no solamente pensaba en Castiel durante el entrenamiento, sino a lo largo del día también. Y lo que era más extraño, pensaba en él, y sonreía. Quise pensar que era porque Castiel era mi único amigo de verdad, el que conocía todos mis secretos y el que dormía a mi lado todas las noches. Luego me di cuenta de que no, que mi amistad por Castiel había dado un paso más y ya no le miraba con los mismos ojos. Era imposible hacerlo. Pensaba en él todo el día, y cuando estaba con él por las noches, no podía dejar de mirarle.

Las primeras noches Castiel me miró raro, porque no sabía por qué me quedaba mirándole, luego debió de acostumbrarse porque no volvió a mirarme con esa extrañeza en la mirada. Lo cierto era que yo no podía alejarle de mi mente. Si hubiera sabido escribir y fuera poeta, habría escrito un verso sobre el color de sus ojos, o la forma de sus labios, pero nunca he aprendido ni a escribir mi nombre en un papel, así que hice lo único que podía hacer; mirarle hasta que me dolían los ojos. ¿Cómo podía parar si observarle me hacía tan feliz?

 

Entonces comenzamos los entrenamientos con el bo. Recuerdo que miré ese palo largo de madera con desconfianza. Dar un palo a alguien parecía fácil, pero esquivarlo ya era otra cosa. Esa primera noche que me puse frente a Castiel, ambos con nuestros bos preparados en posición de ataque, me quedé parado sin hacer nada. La luna nos daba de lleno y no había forma de ocultar ninguno de nuestros movimientos y aún así, viéndole luchar con el palo y sabiendo que Castiel no iba a tener misericordia de mí, yo no fui capaz de alzar el bo en su contra. Me limité a defenderme como pude y a aguantar la lluvia de palos que Castiel parecía querer darme por todo el cuerpo.

No me daba fuerte, pero cuando ya llevaba un par de golpes en el mismo sitio, la piel se me empezó a poner roja. Durante un brevísimo segundo me pregunté si Castiel no querría matarme, pero entonces me di cuenta de que su único propósito era que yo aprendiera a defenderme y a salir con vida de una futura lucha. Supongo que al cabo de un rato, cuando se percató de que yo no hacía nada por defenderme, Castiel dejó de atacar. Yo estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, con las manos sobre la cara y los antebrazos cubriéndome el pecho. Él estaba sentado sobre mis caderas. Había lanzado el palo lejos de donde estábamos y me miraba fijamente.

\- Tienes que luchar, Dean -el tono de Castiel no fue recriminatorio, ni siquiera parecía estar enfadado. Me habló como cuando intentas que un bebé comprenda algo que aún no está preparado para entender.

\- No puedo -resoplé como pude analizando mentalmente el daño de mi cuerpo.

Con trabajo y doliéndome todo, me incorporé todo lo que pude hasta quedar cara a cara con él. Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Quizás fueron minutos, u horas. No lo sé; sólo recuerdo su mirada fija en mí, preguntándome sin palabras por qué no podía pegarle. Él nunca había sido muy hablador, y yo siempre había sido algo torpe para comunicarme, así que intenté explicarle a Castiel lo que me pasaba. Sabía, tratándose de él, que un gesto valía más que mil palabras, por eso acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo besé. Bueno, por eso y porque me moría por hacerlo. Semanas atrás ya había empezado a pensar en cosas así, en cómo sabrían sus labios y en lo que haría si yo le besara. Bien, ahí estaba; le besaba tímidamente, posando mis labios sobre los suyos esperando una reacción. Como ésta no llegaba, eché el cuerpo hacia atrás y lo miré buscando unas palabras, una señal, algo que me hiciera comprender que había besado a una persona y no a una piedra.

\- El amor nos hace débiles, Dean, y algún día nos matará.

Yo no supe qué responder y guardé silencio. Lo vi levantarse y alejarse de mí. Entonces tuve mucho frío. Me quedé allí sentado viendo cómo recogía su palo y echaba a andar alejándose del campo. Cuando desapareció a lo lejos, yo me quedé pensando en que quizás había metido la pata. No quería presionar a Castiel ni buscaba algo que él no pudiera darme. Con mi beso simplemente quería que supiera lo que sentía por él.

Conforme caminaba hacia casa arrastrando mi palo, me di cuenta de que había sido egoísta porque había puesto a mi amigo entre la espada y la pared sin proponérmelo. Era cierto que yo no le estaba pidiendo nada, pero también era cierto que ese sentimiento, esa sensación, estaba ahí. Derrotado física y mentalmente, llegué a casa. Cuando vi la cama vacía algo se rompió dentro de mí. Castiel había salido mucho antes que yo. ¿A dónde había ido? Aún era demasiado pronto para ir a trabajar. ¿Significaba eso que no quería saber nada de mí, que prefería dormir en camas separadas, que todo había cambiado para siempre? Sentía que había perdido a mi gran amigo del alma, así que, hundido como no lo había estado en la vida, me arrinconé en mi jergón y me acosté mirando la pared, intentando mantener la mente en blanco para alejar toda clase de pensamientos.

No pude hacerlo, y cuando unas lágrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla y se perdieron en el contorno de mi cara, me di cuenta de que hacía años que no lloraba, exactamente desde la noche en que conocí a Castiel. Una congoja empezó a apoderarse de mí y supe que ya nada sería igual. Sentía tanto frío y temblaba tanto que me castañeaban los dientes y el estómago me dolía por tenerlo contraído. Jamás había sentido semejante soledad y supe que sin Castiel no podría seguir adelante.

El fino colchón se hundió detrás de mí. Una sábana cayó sobre mi cuerpo y un brazo me rodeó la cintura para infundirme calor. Su pecho se pegó a mi espalda y su respiración, calmada y serena, me taladró la nuca.

\- Nunca he podido verte llorar sin morir un poco -la voz de Castiel fue apenas un susurro sobre la suave piel de mi cuello-. No llores, por favor. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

 

 

 

No tardé mucho en aprender a manejar el bo. Era eso, o Castiel me molía a palos, así que supuse que mi instinto de supervivencia se activó. A veces completábamos ese entrenamiento con el de las navajas de madera. Era muy entretenido, pero yo seguía echando de menos mi lucha con espadas. Había crecido así, fue lo que me unió a Castiel, no podía olvidarlo así como así.

Una noche, cuando me desperté para ir al entrenamiento, Castiel ya no estaba a mi lado. Me pareció raro porque normalmente solíamos ir juntos, en silencio, escuchando los sonidos de la noche. Quizás no tenía sueño. A veces, cuando me despertaba, él ya estaba despierto y muchas veces me he preguntado cómo puede Castiel dormir tan poco.

Fiel a mi palabra, me levanté como cada noche, cogí mis armas y fui a buscarle. Cuando llegué él ya estaba allí.

\- Podías haberme avisado y habría venido contigo -le dije. Era curioso, porque yo solía hablarle aún sabiendo que la mayoría de las veces él nunca respondía. Ésta vez sí lo hizo.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer -me miró bajo la luna que esa noche parecía estar algo más lejos de nosotros-. Arrodíllate.

Recuerdo que levanté una ceja. Yo estaba doblemente asombrado; primero porque Castiel me hablaba como si eso fuera algo normal en él, y segundo; ¿me estaba dando una orden? Eso sí que era extraño, porque Castiel no me había ordenado nada en la vida.

Supongo que no quise cuestionar sus palabras y obedecí. Siempre he tenido fe en mi amigo y si me pedía eso, por algo sería, ¿no?

Cuando me arrodillé sobre la hierba, me senté sobre los talones y esperé. De repente noté a Castiel tras mi espalda poniéndome un paño negro que de pronto cubrió por completo mis ojos. Dejé que me atara el nudo detrás de la cabeza y esperé paciente. Oí la hierva crujir bajo sus pisadas mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para que no dejara de percibir lo que estaba haciendo. Tantos años de entrenamiento en la oscuridad tenían que servir para algo, por eso supe que cuando se acercaba, traía algo con él, porque el sonido de sus pisadas no eran las mismas. Era como si pesara más, por lo que supuse que traía algo de peso en las manos. También andaba con cuidado, como si temiera que eso que llevara se rompiera. Impaciente, intenté agudizar más el oído, pero no pude. De todas formas, Castiel ya se había arrodillado frente a mí y por la sensación que me produjo en la nuca, me miraba fijamente.

\- Extiende las manos hacia el suelo -me dijo. Su voz calmada y serena parecía algo más nerviosa esa noche-. Si eres digno del regalo que te hago, podrás quedártelo.

\- ¿Y cómo sé si soy digno? -le pregunté, ansioso por saber de qué se trataba.

\- Sólo tú puedes saberlo.

Y guardó silencio. Me quedé con los ojos tapados, respirando trabajosamente por la boca e infundiéndome valor a mí mismo hasta que estuve mentalmente preparado. Bajé las manos sobre la hierba y palpé.

Lo primero que tocaron la punta de mis dedos fue algo que parecía madera y tenía forma casi redondeada. Al principio pensé que era un bo nuevo. No me hubiera extrañado, porque días atrás rompí la punta del mío chocándolo contra el de Castiel. Pero no, y conforme fue moviendo las manos hacia los bordes, descubrí que eso no era un palo de lucha. Cuando mi mano derecha siguió subiendo por el palo, descubrí que había una especie de empuñadura y luego un guardamano. Mi cerebro comenzó a ir a toda velocidad y me costó asimilar que eso que tenía entre mis manos parecía ser una espada. Nervioso, esbocé una sonrisa y me quedé ahí como un tonto, sin saber si quitarme ya el pañuelo de los ojos o echarme a llorar directamente.

\- Es una katana, Dean -la voz de Castiel sonó perenne frente a mí-. Es como el alma del samurai. Algún día tú y yo lo seremos y sólo seremos dignos de nuestras almas si hacemos el bien con ellas.

Comencé a temblar y con esa misma mano que parecía no dejar de agitarse, me quité el pañuelo de los ojos. Ante mis ojos y sobre la hierba, estaba lo que Castiel había llamado _mi alma,_ y era, sencillamente, la cosa más bonita que había visto en la vida. Enfundada en una saya de color azul oscuro, la funda se hacía difícil de ver en la semi oscuridad de la noche. La tsuka, que separaba la hoja de la espada del mango, estaba grabada. Tuve que acercarme a la empuñadura para poder leer lo que decía. _Sigue el camino del agua._

Con los ojos nublados por un sentimiento que no sabía nombrar, seguí analizando la katana. La tsuba estaba decorada con cueros azules y verdes, ambos entrelazados entre sí y ambas tiras sujetas a los lados con dos menukis en forma de alas desplegadas. Jamás había visto nada tan hermoso. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Castiel. Entonces me percaté de que a su lado había una katana igual que la mía, salvo que los colores de la tsuka estaban invertidos.

\- No puedo aceptarlo -dije, consciente de que esas palabras eran las más duras que había dicho hasta el momento porque me moría por tener una katana, pero no podía aceptar el precio que habría pagado Castiel por ellas-. Tiene que haberte costado muy cara.

\- Como te he dicho antes, sólo si eres digno podrás quedártela -Castiel estaba cien por cien seguro de lo que decía-. La dignidad no tiene precio, Dean. Y algún día estas katanas serán nuestras almas. ¿Somos dignos de tener nuestras almas?

Lo miré sabiendo que la respuesta que Castiel estaba esperando estaba ahí, en esa pregunta. Asentí, comprendiendo lo que me pedía y mi lengua habló sola.

\- A partir de ahora actuaré con coraje, rectitud, benevolencia, respeto, honestidad, honor y lealtad.

Vi a Castiel asentir complacido. No parecía para nada sorprendido. Supongo que siempre tuvo más fe en mí que la que yo he tenido en mí mismo en toda mi vida. Envalentonado por la situación y por lo que ese asentimiento significaba, seguí hablando.

\- Has pagado por mi alma, Castiel. La has recuperado. Y aunque ahora me la hayas devuelto, siempre seguirá siendo tuya.

Castiel me miró sin parpadear durante lo que parecieron años enteros. Luego se levantó cogiendo su katana y se alejó varios pasos de mí. Desenfundó el arma y tiró la saya a un lado. Luego se volvió hacia mí haciendo una reverencia.

\- Juntemos nuestras almas para siempre, entonces.

Me levanté de un salto impulsado por la sangre caliente y excitada que había comenzado a correr por mis venas. Le quité la saya a mi katana y la bladí al aire. Ésta pareció desafiar y cortar el poco viento que hacía esa noche. Cuando estuve totalmente incorporado, hice una reverencia y me obligué a serenarme. Era la primera vez que íbamos a luchar así y quería demostrarle a Castiel que era más que digno de empuñar esa arma; yo era él único que podía hacerlo.

 

 

 

Recuerdo el entrenamiento de esa noche como si acabase de suceder. Incluso hoy en día lo rememoro y el corazón me late con una emoción que era nueva para mí. Jamás había luchado de esa manera ni con armas de verdad. Y lo hice bien. Lo hicimos bien. Sudorosos y exhaustos, llegamos a casa un poco antes del amanecer. Yo no quería acostarme, quería quedarme en el campo luchando un rato más, pero Castiel hizo otra reverencia, dando el entrenamiento por terminado y agradeciéndome sin palabras ese momento. Yo le seguí a regañadientes, y cuando llegamos a casa, puse mi katana bajo la almohada igual que él había hecho segundos antes con la suya, y me metí en la cama a su lado.

En teoría tendría que haber estado derrotado y profundamente cansado por ese día tan largo, primero trabajando, y luego entrenando, pero la sangre me seguía quemando en las venas y no sabía si iba a poder dormirme esa noche.

Cansado, intenté cambiar de postura y me di la vuelta, poniéndome de cara a Castiel, ambos tumbados de lado hacia el centro de la cama. Recuerdo que abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome. La poca luna que quedaba, lejana y cansada ya por esa noche tan larga, nos regaló su último momento de claridad antes de desaparecer del todo.

Algunas gotas de sudor parecían haberse quedado bañando la frente de Castiel. Seguramente yo también estaría sudado y lleno de arena del campo, pero eso no pareció importarle a Castiel cuando levantó la mano y me tocó el cabello por encima de la oreja. Me acarició varias veces sin percatarse de la humedad de mi pelo. En la última caricia, recorrió con sus dedos gran parte de mi cráneo y levemente me empujó hacia él.

Yo no me resistí. No pude. Y no quería. Necesitaba ese beso con urgencia y tan desesperadamente que me habría muerto si no me hubiera besado en ese mismo instante.

Y lo hizo; Castiel puso sus labios sobre los míos y me besó. Al principio actuamos muy tímidamente, conociéndonos el uno al otro en ese terreno, luego nos dejamos llevar. Juntamos nuestros cuerpos e incluso él pasó su pierna sobre mi cadera para estar más juntos. Nuestros labios se devoraban y nuestras manos se recorrían todo el cuerpo, buscando y analizando dónde empezaba uno y dónde terminaba el otro.

Esa noche no dormimos, pero ambos nos despertamos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Nuestras miradas cómplices y a escondidas eran un reflejo de lo que sólo él y yo sabíamos y nadie sabría nunca.

Jamás olvidaré aquella noche.

 

 

 

La mañana se presentó lluviosa y fría. Ahora que las cosas parecían ir un poco mejor en el pueblo, mi abuela y mi madre me obligaron a que aprendiera a leer y a escribir. Yo lo consideraba una tontería. ¿Qué podía tener un lápiz que la punta de mi katana no tuviera? Pero no tuve elección, y por mucho que me quejé, tuve que ir varias veces por semanas a aprender a la escuela del pueblo. Me gustaba y me lo hubiera tomado más en serio si no fuera por la vergüenza que me daba que los niños se rieran de mí. La mayoría de ellos tenían mucha menos edad que yo y sin embargo sabían escribir mil veces mejor. Yo apenas sabía deletrear mi nombre.

Esa noche llegué algo hundido a mi entrenamiento. No había visto a Castiel en todo el día y normalmente verle era como una bendición. Ese día me sentía tan cansado que apenas le saludé y le imité el saludo antes de lanzar al aire nuestras katanas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Debía de estar haciéndolo realmente mal porque apenas de un ligero movimiento de muñeca, Castiel me arrebató la katana y me tiró al suelo. Cuando quise darme cuenta lo tenía sentado sobre mis caderas mirándome fijamente.

\- Si fuera tu enemigo, ahora mismo estarías muerto.

No tuve más remedio que darle la razón y me maldije por haber sido tan estúpido. La primera lección que aprendí cuando comencé a luchar fue a dejar los problemas personales fuera de allí.

\- A los grandes guerreros como tú no los mata el enemigo, Dean, sino su propia falta de concentración.

\- Lo sé -admití. Entonces me sentí incluso peor porque Castiel parecía tener tanta fe en mí y yo no era más que una quimera. Me incorporé permitiendo que él se quedara sentado sobre mis caderas y lo miré fijamente-. No soy un guerrero, Cas. No soy nada. Ni siquiera sé escribir correctamente mi nombre.

Recuerdo que Castiel me miró en silencio durante unos minutos, con el semblante serio y sus ojos fijos en mí. Entonces se levantó y desapareció a lo lejos. Yo me quedé ahí sentando sintiéndome incluso peor que antes porque ni siquiera mi mejor amigo me soportaba. Supuse que mi ineptitud lo había avergonzado y tenía que darle la razón pues, ¿quién quería ser amigo de un farsante?

 

 Castiel apareció apenas un rato más tarde. Yo ni me había movido del suelo y él venía con el aliento entrecortado. Señal de que había estado corriendo. Se acercó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado. Luego abrió una caja de madera y sacó una hoja de papel y un grafito. Yo me quedé mirándole porque no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había sacado. Sólo en el colegio te daban esas cosas, y no podías llevártelo a casa por ser algo muy costoso de conseguir. Lo miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco y esperé a que se explicara.

\- Es para que practiques tu nombre.

\- ¿Por qué? -no pude evitar preguntarle-. Saber escribir mi nombre no va a hacer que gane ninguna batalla.

\- Saber escribir tu nombre va hacer que no pierdas ninguna.

Enseguida supe que se refería a que jamás estaría centrado hasta que me quitara eso de la cabeza. De nuevo Castiel me dio una lección haciéndome entender lo que me pasaba. Con algo de aprensión agarré el lápiz de entre sus dedos y me tembló el pulso cuando me apoyé sobre la tapa de madera que Cas había puesto debajo del folio, improvisando así una superficie plana y dura donde poder apoyarme. Asustado, levanté la cabeza y lo miré.

\- No sé si voy a hacerlo bien. El profesor me corrige todos los días.

\- Sé que lo harás bien.

Más asustado que antes incluso, me lamí los labios antes de preguntarle.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en mí?

\- Porque te conozco, Dean, y sé que puedes hacerlo.

Era un poco absurdo que me diera más miedo escribir que blandir una espada, pero era así. Respiré hondo y apoyé la punta del lápiz sobre el papel. Quizás fue la confianza que Castiel había depositado en mí, o quizás mi mente al fin había aprendido a escribir bien mi maldito nombre, pero me salió a la primera y sin un tachón. Orgulloso de mí mismo, me quedé mirando mi nombre fijamente y la extraña caligrafía que me había salido. “Dean Winchester” leí una y otra vez. “Dean Winchester, ディーン・ウィンチェスター , Dean Winchester.”

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Dean -Castiel se echó hacia delante y me dio un suave beso en los labios-. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Yo lo tiré todo a un lado, ansioso por seguir besándole, pero Castiel me detuvo.

\- Tenemos que entrenar -respondió poniéndose en pie y cogiendo de nuevo su katana.

Mi cara de frustración tuvo que ser demasiado obvia porque entonces me dijo.

\- Todo tiene un precio en esta vida, y si luchamos por ello y ganamos, serás merecedor de lo que estabas buscando.

Me había agachado para alcanzar mi katana cuando le oí decir eso, y supe que lo decía por él. Si luchaba y ganaba, lo conseguiría. Obtendría el tiempo a solas con él que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Ni espadas, ni caligrafías, ni nada más; solos él y yo.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? -le insté a que me respondiera.

\- No puedo prometerte nada, Dean, porque no sé cómo lucharás -me respondió-. Lucha contra el destino y gánate lo que te mereces.

En labios de otra persona no habría dudado en coger mi katana y haberle hecho tragar esas palabras, pero tratándose de Castiel, supe que si lo quería, que si realmente era merecedor de él y era nuestro destino estar juntos, así sería.

Esa noche peleé como ninguna otra, y me gané lo que era mío por derecho propio y por voluntad del destino. Me gané los besos que Castiel me dio durante el resto de la noche y hasta que amaneció.

 

 

 

Ese día el trabajo en el campo me estaba resultando especialmente pesado. No tenía que ver con que hubiera estado gran parte de la noche entrenando, era más bien que notaba el aire denso y cargado. Miré al cielo buscando alguna nube, y aunque todo estaba gris, no había ninguna nube que amenazara tormenta. Entonces oí mucho revuelo procedente del pueblo. Eso me extrañó, porque era pronto para que los niños se hubieran reunido en la plaza a jugar. La mayoría de ellos estarían trabajando y sólo los más afortunados estarían aún en la escuela. Curioso al oír que las voces no cesaban, corrí a ver qué pasaba.

Conforme me acercaba, un nudo comenzó a instalarse en mi estómago. Veía a mucha gente reunida y varios carros enormes a un lado. Al fondo de la muchedumbre divisé a mi abuela y corrí hacia ella. Entonces unas manos me apresaron y me zarandearon prácticamente en el aire. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me habían arrastrado a uno de los carros, me habían metido en un saco y me habían inmovilizado al fondo.

\- No lo diré más -la voz áspera y corrosiva de un hombre se alzó entre los llantos y el griterío de la plaza haciendo así silencio a su alrededor-. Dadme a todos los varones que estén en edad de luchar.

Sólo pude oír más sollozos y cómo varios chicos que conocía de trabajar conmigo en el campo fueron arrastrados a mi lado. Tenía la cara pegada sobre la madera sucia del fondo y las voces me llegaban distorsionadas desde fuera, pero supe que varias madres se habían negado a dar a sus hijos. Oí el acero de una espada blandirse en el aire y el agudo silbido cuando ésta es alzada con velocidad.

Gritos. Se oían gritos por todas partes. A mi nariz llegó el inconfundible olor a sangre y temblé. Temblé como nunca en mi vida. Temía por mi madre y por mi abuela. Y temía por Castiel. ¿Lo habrían apresado? ¿Habría intentado huir? Nunca lo supe. El carromato echó a andar y ya no volví a ver ni a mi familia, ni mi pueblo, ni a Castiel.

Jamás volví a ver a Cas.

 

 

 

15 años más tarde.

A las afueras del Castillo de Osaka. Junio, 1.615.

 

 

 

Dean cerró su diario y lo guardó en su petate. Caminó agachado por la tienda improvisada que habían montando sus tropas y salió fuera a apreciar el buen día que hacía. Tomó rumbo hacia el río y cuando llegó a la orilla, se arrodilló y metió las manos en el agua cristalina. Hizo un improvisado cuenco con las palmas y se lo llevó a la cara para sentir el frescor de ese agua viva en el rostro. Durante unos segundos se quedó así, sintiendo esa sensación de libertad sobre su piel.

Cuando abrió los ojos un poco más tarde, se vio reflejado en las aguas del río. Éstas se habían detenido y parecían mostrarle con claridad la forma de su cara. Al principio no se reconoció porque no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había podido contemplar su rostro. Posiblemente no fuera más que un niño. Ahora era un hombre adulto de treinta años. Quizás tenía algunos más o algunos menos. No lo recordaba. Desde que se lo habían llevado de su pueblo mil años atrás, parecía como si la vida se hubiera detenido para él.

Negó con la cabeza intentando concentrarse para la batalla de esa tarde. No llegó a incorporarse cuando una figura se paró a su lado. Cuando Dean volvió la cabeza, pensó que estaba soñando, y por eso se quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que por fin sus labios pudieron moverse para hablar.

\- No eres real -susurró. Nada se oía a su alrededor; ni el sonido del río, ni los árboles, ni los pájaros. Parecía como si realmente todo se hubiera detenido.

\- ¿Y qué lo es, querido? -su abuela caminó cansada hacia una roca y se sentó con mucho trabajo, doblando sus pobres articulaciones cansadas y gastadas por los años y el duro trabajo en el pueblo-. ¿Estás preparado?

Dean no pestañeó, atento a las palabras de su abuela.

\- ¿Preparado? ¿Para qué?

\- Para tu muerte.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, le tenía miedo a la derrota porque él nunca perdía. Nunca.

\- ¿Voy a morir hoy?

La vieja mujer miró el río como si él no estuviera.

\- Tenemos que seguir el camino del agua, Dean. Tenemos que ser como el agua.

Dean volvió la mirada hacia el río y pensó dónde había oído esas palabras por primera vez. Castiel se las había dicho.

Su abuela siguió hablando.

\- Si tocamos el agua, ésta es suave y pura. Nos limpia. Es nuestra amiga cuando fluye suave hacia nosotros. Cuando está embravecida , es capaz de arrasar pueblos y ciudades para destruirlas a su paso. El agua no tiene prisa. Una mísera gota, paciente, cayendo día a día sobre una roca, es capaz de transformar esa dura piedra en arena -la mujer levantó la vista del agua y miró a su nieto-. El agua sabe adaptarse al destino que le ha tocado vivir. ¿Te has adaptado tú?

Dean asintió. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que no, porque Castiel era su agua, su luz, su todo, y saber que no iba a volverlo a ver lo hundió en la más profunda de las desesperanzas, pero él era un guerrero, un samuari, y tenía que hacer honor a su nombre. No tenía miedo, no existía nada que lo doblegara y lo hiciera caer de rodillas, no sentía el dolor.

\- Hoy es un buen día para morir -respondió mirando el cielo, como si no le importara realmente un hecho tan grande.

Su abuela asintió complacida.

\- Siempre has sabido escoger el camino correcto, Dean. Eso te honra.

Dean esbozó una mueca porque no estaba tan convencido de ello. Cuando fue a responderle a su abuela, ésta ya se había ido. Se levantó y buscó en todas partes, pero no había rastro de nadie, y de nuevo el sonido de los árboles volvían a agitar sus ramas alrededor de él, el río a fluir con calma y los pájaros a revolotear y piar a su alrededor.

Meditando el mensaje de su abuela, volvió al campamento y vio que todos ya estaban preparándose. La lucha era inminente y Dean se los quedó mirando durante un segundo. Al fondo estaba el fundador de las tropas, Tokugawa Leyasu, animando a su ejército para ganar la batalla. Ese hombre era visiblemente mucho mayor que él y cuando lo acogió después de haber sido raptado, lo entrenó hasta que lo convirtió en su mano derecha. Dean era el mejor samurai que había allí, y hoy lo demostraría contra los partidarios de Toyotomi Hideyori.

A pesar de que su abuela se le había aparecido para darle un mal pronóstico de su futuro, él no se dejó vencer por el miedo a morir. Confiaba en el destino a pesar de todo y si eso era lo que tenía de suceder, ¿quién era él para cambiarlo? Además, presentía la victoria de sus tropas. Eso le supondría al clan Tokugawa el poder y el liderazgo del país durante muchísimo tiempo. Si moría por tan noble causa, sería un honor para él como samurai.

Volvió a entrar en la tienda para recoger su katana y la observó. Parecía que fue ayer cuando Castiel se la había dado. A pesar de haber luchado con ella durante toda su vida, Dean siempre la había cuidado y mimado, haciendo que estuviera tan impecable como el primer día. Se preparó mentalmente para la lucha y cuando fue a darse la vuelta para salir de la tienda, la imagen de su madre en la puerta de la misma lo detuvo.

\- Madre.

Su madre le sonrió con ternura y torció ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. A Dean se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque estaba igual que el último día en que la vio.

\- Nana ya ha venido a alertarme.

La mujer asintió, dando a entender que ya lo sabía.

\- Eres muy valiente, hijo. Cualquiera en tu lugar habría salido corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Dean frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- Huir es de cobardes, madre, y yo no lo soy. Si este es mi destino, que así sea.

\- No te rindas, Dean, y lucha por lo que crees.

\- Lo haré -asintió tan fuerte con la cabeza mientras hablaba que su barbilla chocó con el pecho-. Os sentiréis orgulloso de mí.

\- Ya lo estamos -la mujer se hizo a un lado, dejándole paso para que saliera de la tienda-. Dean.

Él volvió para mirarla antes de marcharse del todo. Pensó que le desearía suerte o que se verían pronto, pero su madre lo miró fijamente con la misma ternura en la mirada que antes.

\- El destino es como un libro abierto. Cuando comienzas a leer, no entiendes nada ni sabes porqué ocurren esas cosas y no otras, pero conforme la historia va avanzando, conforme el destino va siguiendo su curso, todo parecer cobrar sentido. No luches contra el destino; es una historia a largo plazo de la que algún día conocerás el final.

\- No lo haré, madre. Aceptaré lo que tenga que ser porque sé que así está escrito -la miró antes de marcharse-. Confío en el destino.

Dean salió de la tienda cuando uno de sus hombres, Abarai Renji venía a buscarle. Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio. Altos, sobrepasando la media, fuertes y curtidos en más de una batalla, asintieron deseándose suerte el uno al otro en un completo silencio.

Quedaban apenas minutos para que no hubiera marcha atrás. Podía huir, montarse en un caballo y desaparecer, cambiarse el nombre, buscar a Castiel, pero entonces... ¿qué clase de hombre sería él? Sin él al frente, muchos de sus hombres morirían ¿Podría perdonarle Castiel, si llegara a encontrarlo, haber sacrificado la vida de tantos guerreros? ¿Se podría perdonar él? ¿Valía la pena? Su espada y su honor eran lo único que tenían, y si tenía que morir ese día, que fuera al frente de las dos únicas cosas en las que creía.

 

 

 

Conforme avanzaba por el campo de batalla, Dean fue blandiendo su katana, luchando contra todo aquel que osaba acercarse a él para matarle.

Apenas hubo dado un par de pasos cuando el primero de sus enemigos cayó sobre él. Dean apenas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mover el brazo y rebanarle el cuello a ese desgraciado en cuestión de segundos. La sangre manó de su garganta como un río rojo y viscoso que salpicó sus ropas y parte de su mejilla. Estar cubierto por la sangre de su enemigo era un privilegio. Mejor la de ellos que la suya, así que dándole un empujón para que cayera al suelo cuanto antes y él pudiera seguir avanzando, pasó sobre él y siguió avanzando katana en mano.

No supo exactamente a cuántos enemigos desmembró. Nunca había disfrutado con eso, pero era un guerrero, y su vida consistía en eso. Ya poco le impresionaba ver a hombres retorcerse de dolor sobre el suelo esperando que la muerte los abordara cuanto antes.

Dean no se apiadó de ninguno. Con la katana en una mano y una Wakizashi en la otra, era imparable. Podía luchar a dos manos y no había oponente que se le resistiera.

Delante de él, a varios metros de distancia, se encontró con Zaraki Kenpachi, un muchacho que había crecido con él en el campamento. Lo trajeron un par de días después que a él y ambos aprendieron juntos que era mejor callar y entrenar. Sin apenas dirigirse una palabra, Dean le enseñó todo lo que Castiel le había enseñado durante años, y supuso que por eso ambos siempre fueron bien tratados y nunca abusaron de ellos como había sucedido que otros chicos del campamento. Con el paso de los años Zaraki se había convertido en un tipo peligroso que parecía buscar pelea sólo por divertirse. A ojos de los demás, parecía un desequilibrado mental, pero Dean sabía que su misticismo y su energía espiritual tenían que salir por alguna parte. A ratos le recordaba a Castiel, con esa fuerza y esa fe ciega en el destino y en la vida, pero jamás sintió nada por él como lo que había sentido por su amigo del alma.

Cuando lo vio en peligro siendo atacado por dos partidarios del clan Toyotomi Hideyori, Dean intervino. Sabía que Zaraki lo fulminaría con la mirada porque ayudarle significaba no creerle digno de poder luchar, pero Dean lo prefería vivo y enfadado a muerto y descuartizado en el suelo. Alzó la katana al aire y apenas tuvo que hacer un giro de muñeca para atravesar la cintura de su enemigo, que cayó de rodillas mientras se desangraba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Zaraki lo miró con odio. Llevaba las vestiduras completamente manchadas. Incluso el parche en su ojo derecho parecía estar chorreando sangre. Dean no se impresionó por la cara de su colega, ni por la altura que siempre le había sacado; simplemente se limitó a ver a su adversario caer y abandonó el lugar, dejando a Zaraki luchando con el otro que quedaba vivo.

Conforme fue avanzando, la lucha fue tornándose más ardua. El brazo comenzaba a dolerle y no veía a ninguno de los suyos alrededor. ¿Significaba eso que todos habían caído o que él había avanzado más rápido que los demás?

Una espesa niebla había comenzado a caer sobre el campo de batalla, impidiendo ver a más de diez metros de distancia. Dean apenas tenía tiempo suficiente para ver un cuerpo acercarse para levantar la katana y atacar. No sabía cuántas horas, o incluso puede que días, llevaba allí, luchando sin descanso, dejando atrás la vida de hombres que posiblemente habían vivido la misma vida que él. Hombres que habían tenido la desgracia de caer en las manos equivocadas, de haber sido entrenados para matar por un fin sin importar sus vidas por un instante.

 

 

 

Estuvo un buen rato caminando si encontrarse un alma por el camino. Tenía que ir levantando los pies para pasar los cadáveres que había sobre el suelo. El agua de la ligera lluvia que había caído en algún momento de la batalla se mezclaba ahora con la sangre de los caídos sobre el suelo, formando charcos llenos de sangre, fango y lágrimas.

Recorrió un buen trecho, volvió la cabeza en varias ocasiones para ver a los suyos, pero nunca los vio. Por un momento pensó que ya estaba muerto y que no se había dado cuenta y que su alma, incapaz de abandonar el campo de batalla, había seguido caminando sin rumbo. Pero no podía ser, sentía las heridas que los adversarios más diestros le habían proporcionado, y de la mejilla seguía notando cómo varias gotas de sangre resbalaban perezosamente. Se las limpió con una mano distraídamente y fue entonces cuando vio aparecer de entre la niebla a alguien correr hacia él. Su instinto se puso alerta y adelantó la katana. La otra persona apenas se había acercado lo suficiente cuando desenvainó la suya y la hizo chocar contra la de Dean. Cuando estuvieron brazo con brazo en alto luchando para ver quién era más fuerte, Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

La cara de Castiel apenas era reconocible bajo la sangre y las heridas que le chorreaban de la frente y de la sien, pero Dean estaba cien por cien seguro de que era él. Dejó de ejercer presión y se echó hacia atrás para verle bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que así le había cedido terreno a su adversario dándole ventaja para matarle, Dean pensó que era ahí donde iba a morir. Su mente, cansada y exhausta, habría confundido la cara de Castiel con la de cualquier otro, y eso sería su muerte. Bajando el arma y preparándose para lo peor, la voz que resonó en sus oídos le demostró que no estaba para nada equivocado.

\- Dean -jadeó-. Dean.

Dean parpadeó furiosamente intentando espantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar de sus lagrimales sobre sus mejillas.

\- Cas -exhaló-. Eres tú.

No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. El otro asintió bajando el arma y mirándole.

\- Dean -repitió-. Llevo tanto tiempo buscándote que no puedo creer que seas tú.

Dean asintió consciente de que no podría aguantar las lágrimas por más tiempo.

\- Tanto tiempo -repitió Castiel-. Y tenemos que encontrarnos justo aquí y ahora.

Dean se percató del color de las vestimentas de Castiel y un escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

\- No... Cas. No.

Castiel parecía cansado e incluso más exhausto que él. Con pesadez, asintió como si estuviera manteniendo sobre su espalda todo el peso del mundo.

\- Es nuestro destino, Dean.

\- ¡Estoy cansado del destino, Castiel! -Dean sabía que no debía levantar así la voz porque podría alertar a más enemigos, pero no pudo evitarlo-. ¡No quiero luchar más! ¡Estoy cansado de todo esto!

\- Esto es lo que somos -la voz de Castiel era serena y tranquila-. Hemos nacido para esto.

\- ¿Para matarnos? -negó la cabeza con vehemencia-. Vayamos a casa, Cas. Olvidemos todo esto y vayámonos a casa.

Dean lo miró fijamente y con pena.

\- ¿Qué casa, Dean? ¿A nuestro pueblo? ¿El que prendieron fuego cuando te secuestraron? ¿El que ya no queda rastro de él desde hace años? -la voz le salió más agónica que antes-. Si me voy, seré un desertor. Y sabes lo que les hacen los desertores, ¿verdad?

Dean lo sabía. Habían tenido varios en el campamento y recordaba demasiado bien lo que había pasado con ellos y cuál había sido el cruel final que habían tenido.

\- Huiremos. Cambiaremos de país, de nombres, de...

Castiel no lo dejó terminar.

\- ¿Y ser un desertor tú también? -negó con la cabeza-. Dean, está hablando tu miedo. Tú no eres así. Eres un guerrero, un luchador que jamás se ha rendido. No lo vas a hacer ahora.

Dean no lo tenía tan claro. Había olvidado esa fe ciega que Castiel había tenido en él durante toda su vida y se preguntaba por qué demonios era así cuando él no era más que un hombre normal que tenía que tragarse el miedo cada mañana para no salir corriendo y esconderse.

\- Cas...

\- Es nuestro destino, Dean -Castiel alzó la katana y juntó las manos sobre la cabeza para agarrarla con ambas manos y atacar así más fuerte, pero el ataque nunca lo llegó a realizar.

El instinto de supervivencia de Dean fue más rápido que su cerebro y su corazón, y alzó la katana para detener el ataque que nunca se llevó a cabo. Esto provocó que bajara el arma con la misma fuerza. Castiel abrió los brazos separándolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo dejando todo su torso descubierto.

Dean vio la imagen a cámara lenta, cómo el borde de su katana iba arañando el pecho de Castiel desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha. Inmediatamente, la sangre comenzó a manar de su cuerpo y Castiel cayó de rodillas.

Horrorizado, Dean soltó el arma y se arrodilló frente a él intentando cubrir la extensa herida con su brazo y con las manos.

\- Cas -susurró-. ¿Qué diablos has hecho? ¿Has soltado la espada? -lo zarandeó al ver que Castiel empalidecía por segundos.

\- No... no podía matarte, Dean. No podía.

Dean cerró los ojos y un reguero de lágrimas se derramó por sus mejillas. Castiel lo había forzado a pelear y a salir victorioso, pero él no quería nada de todo eso. Lo único que quería y que necesitaba en su vida iba escapándose de entre sus brazos segundo a segundo.

\- Cas... -lo acunó sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Castiel sonrió levemente. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y por la manera en que apretaba los dientes, demostraba que el dolor era insoportable. No obstante, ni un sólo jadeo o llanto salió de entre sus labios, sólo el nombre de Dean.

\- Es nuestro destino -susurró apenas con un hilo de voz -tosió y algo de sangre brotó entre sus labios.

\- Shhhh -lo mandó callar mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos-. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Iremos a casa y dormiremos una siesta a la sombra del cerezo ese tan grande que había en el patio de atrás-. Te pondrás bien. Confía en mí.

Las palabras le salieron entre sollozos, sabiendo que eso que le prometía jamás podría cumplirse.

Entre sus brazos, y poco a poco, el cuerpo de Cas se fue relajando. Dejó de apretar los dientes y miró al infinito a través de la niebla.

\- Te veré en otra vida.

Dean lo sostuvo entre sus brazos un buen rato mientras lloraba sobre su cuerpo con la cabeza escondida en el hueco de su cuello. No podía soportar tanto dolor y pensar que ya nunca más volvería a verle, no hacía más que reavivar ese dolor una y otra vez.

Lentamente, dejó el cuerpo sin vida de Castiel sobre el suelo y caminó alrededor. Le cerró los ojos y se arrodilló de nuevo a su lado. Entonces recordó las palabras de su abuela y de su presagio de muerte. Ciertamente no había muerto físicamente, pero por dentro ya no le quedaba nada. Había muerto sin morir. ¿Cómo se podía seguir respirando y sentirse de esa manera?

Miró campo a través, la niebla parecía estar disipándose y a lo lejos el castillo de Osaka parecía esperar ser conquistado de nuevo. A su alrededor, miles de flores rosas de un cerezo que había a su lado parecía cubrirles poco a poco.

Dean se abrió la chaqueta de sus vestiduras quedándose con el torso al aire, se arrodilló mejor y se pasó las mangas por debajo de las rodillas para evitar que su cuerpo cayera así hacia atrás. Agarrando firmemente la katana y sin dudar ni un segundo, Dean la acercó hacia su abdomen y lo hundió en su piel. Apenas hizo una mueca de dolor, ni cuando fue atravesando su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha. La sangre comenzó a manar de él y el pulso le temblaba. No obstante, Dean tuvo la sangre fría de terminar con el rito de harakiri y subir en un último impulso hasta subir por el esternón con la hoja.

Su cuerpo cayó a un lado, temblando por la sangre perdida y por el colapso de todos sus órganos. Con la visión vidriosa, levantó la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Castiel que seguía tumbado a su lado. Apenas pudo arrastrarse hacia él hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo mientras notaba cómo sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar y cómo su corazón dejó de latir.

\- Nos veremos en otra vida, Cas -exhaló-. Espérame.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

California, 1.995.

 

Dean paró el motor del coche, apagó las luces y se mantuvo en silencio escuchando los sonidos del exterior. Era bueno, muy bueno escuchando, y podía oír pisadas a varios metros de distancia. Por eso oyó a su amigo caminar hacia él. 

Gabriel abrió la puerta del coche y se deslizó dentro. Iba vestido completamente de negro y con un pasamontañas que le cubría parte de la cara y el pelo. Cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se quitó esa cosa tan molesta y miró a su amigo.

\- Todo despejado.

Dean observó la casa un poco más intentando asegurarse. Temía que en cualquier momento las luces se encendieran y lo pillaran con las manos en la masa.

\- ¿Seguro? 

\- Que sí. No hay nadie. He rodeado la casa dos veces y he mirado en los alrededores. No hay ni perro.

\- ¿Y no te parece raro? 

Gabe se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues no. Los Milton son una familia adinerada que viaja mucho. Según salió en las noticias hace varias semanas, están en Japón cerrando un negocio multimillonario que los hará más ricos aún. En serio -Gabe bufó-. Qué asco de gente. Unos tanto y otros tan poco.

Dean se volvió para mirar a su amigo. Ambos se habían conocido varios años atrás cuando intentaron robar a la vez y sin ponerse de acuerdo en el mismo supermercado. Desde entonces habían estado juntos. La vida no había sido amables con ellos y los dos jóvenes tuvieron que adaptarse a lo que les había tocado vivir. 

Gabriel siempre había ido de orfanato en orfanato. Nunca había conocido a sus padres verdaderos e ir de casa en casa conforme fue creciendo no le ayudó demasiado a seguir un buen camino. Cuando cumplió los quince años decidió irse por su cuenta. Ya nada podía hacer allí y sabía que nadie quería adoptar a niños tan mayores, así que comenzó a buscarse la vida. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Dean Winchester. Éste acababa de perder a su padre en un accidente de coche y se había quedado sin nada, sólo con un hermano pequeño al que cuidar y sin ningún sitio a donde acudir. Ni siquiera tenían ningún familiar que se hiciera cargo de ellos. Dean nunca quiso recurrir a los servicios sociales porque sabía que, al ser menor de edad, éstos le quitarían a Sam de su lado, y él tenía que evitar eso a toda costa; Sam era su hermanito, su responsabilidad, e iba a hacer lo posible para cuidar de él, aunque tuviera que robar para ello.

Y eso había hecho durante los últimos años. Nunca había atracado a nadie, ni llevado un arma encima; simplemente robaba cosas en los supermercados para darle de comer a Sam. Allí fue donde encontró a Gabriel. Desde entonces se habían organizado bastante bien. Habían planeado algún que otro robo en algún centro comercial, como DVDs, teléfonos móviles y cosas así. Cosas que pudieran vender luego para pagar la minúscula habitación de motel donde vivían los tres.

Meses atrás, Gabriel le había comenzado a hablar de los Milton. Eran una familia muy rica de California. Tenían una casa enorme con un terreno abismal que podía ocupar media Texas. El cabeza de la familia había hecho su fortuna años atrás comprando y vendiendo arte, y se especulaba que sus colecciones podían estar entre una de las más valoradas del mundo.

Informándose sobre ellos, Gabriel supo que una de las piezas más caras de una de las colecciones de más valor que tenían era una katana que tenía más de cuatrocientos años de antigüedad. En realidad tenían una colección de arte japonés envidiable, pero a Gabriel se le había antojado esa espada. Amante de todo lo japonés como era, supo que esa katana era especial, y tenía que ser suya. Dean y él podrían sacar una pasta por ella. Por eso estaban allí esa noche, porque iban a robar esa espada.

Dean no lo tenía tan claro. Nunca se habían metido en ninguna casa a robar y aún se preguntaba cómo se había dejado convencer por su amigo. Posiblemente porque Gabe tenía razón; aún eran menores de edad y las pocas veces que habían sido pillados robando algo de comida, habían tenido suerte y habían logrado escapar sin cargos, pero pronto ambos cumplirían dieciocho años y a partir de ese momento, cualquier cosa que robasen, aunque fueran la más mínima, los haría ir de cabeza a la cárcel. Por eso necesitaban robar esa katana y venderla en el mercado negro; porque con lo que sacasen con ella podrían empezar una nueva vida. Él quizás pudiera volver a estudiar, pagarle una carrera a Sam cuando terminara el colegio y alquilar un piso decente para tener un trabajo digno. Era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Estás listo? -Gabe lo zarandeó para llamar su atención-. Ya te lo he dicho, Dean. No hay nadie. Están de viaje. 

De todas formas Dean quiso cerciorarse y antes de colocarse el pasamontañas y salir del coche, se volvió hacia su amigo.

\- Inspeccionaré la zona y antes de coger nada y voy a mirarlo todo con calma para ver si hay alarmas o algo -se miró el reloj de la muñeca para ver que eran las dos de la mañana-. Como muy tarde volveré en un par de horas. Si ves que amanece y no he vuelto, márchate.

\- Dean...

\- Si me pillan o me pasa algo, necesito saber que alguien va a quedarse con Sam -zanjó seriamente antes de que su amigo le echara el mismo discurso de siempre.

Gabriel lo entendió y asintió.

\- Te lo prometo, Dean, pero sé que no te pasará nada malo.

Dean se puso el pasamontañas, inspeccionó que llevaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y como una sombra, salió del coche y se deslizó por el jardín.

Vestido de negro como iba y lo bien que se camuflaba, era muy complicado distinguirle entre los matorrales. 

 

 

Tal y como había dicho, rodeó la casa antes de entrar en ella. No es que no se fiara de su amigo, pero quería cerciorarse por sí mismo de que la casa estuviera desierta y no había ni perros molestos ni servicio filipino que pudieran delatarle. Cuando dio su visto bueno, se dirigió hacia una ventana y probó si podía abrirla. Había observado el sistema de seguridad y éste parecía no ser muy complejo. Ni siquiera el pestillo de la ventana parecía ser gran cosa. Sacó una ganzúa muy fina del bolsillo y la deslizó entre los cristales para acceder al pestillo. En cuestión de segundos éste estuvo abierto.

Intentando no hacer ruido, Dean se apoyó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y se deslizó hacia el interior. Cuando estuvo dentro, esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la oscuridad. Acto seguido sacó una linterna y la encendió para ver por dónde tenía que buscar. 

La habitación por donde había entrado parecía ser el comedor. Abrió la puerta y caminó por la casa sin levantar la luz de la linterna del suelo para que los vecinos no pudieran ver los destellos y sospechasen. 

Tras dar varias vueltas y analizar bien la planta baja de la casa, Dean volvió a la segunda habitación donde había estado; el estudio. Una vez dentro, echó las cortinas y tapó bien todas las rendijas. Entonces encendió la luz.

No hizo falta buscar mucho para encontrar la katana. Ésta estaba colgada en la pared por un soporte especial y parecía ocupar un lugar de honor sobre la chimenea. Dean apenas tuvo que estirar el brazo para alcanzarla. Con cuidado de no tirarla, la descolgó y se la quedó mirando. No pudo evitar abrir la boca un poco por el asombro. Era magnífica y parecía que por ella no habían pasado los años. 

Casi por instinto, la agarró bien con ambas manos y lo alzó sobre su cabeza mientras se giraba para quedar a pocos centímetros de un muchacho que lo miraba con unos ojos grandes e increíblemente azules.

\- Hola, Dean. Te estaba esperando.

Los dedos de Dean temblaron alrededor de la empuñadura, sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que reaccionó.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi nombre?

El recién llegado sonrió tímidamente.

\- Soy Castiel, y te he esperado desde siempre.

Por inercia, Dean sonrió también bajando la espada empezando a comprender.

\- Ah, ya veo. Gabriel te ha dicho que me gastes una broma, ¿no? ¡Qué hijo de puta!

Castiel lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Supongo que el chico que se ha paseado antes a oscuras alrededor de la casa es ese tal Gabriel -se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y se encogió de hombros-. Lo siento, pero no tengo el placer de conocerle.

Dean no le creía. ¿Cómo sabía entonces su nombre y quién era él si no se había quitado siquiera el pasamontañas?

\- Mientes -lo acusó.

Castiel siguió hablando en el mismo tono, tranquilo y normal, como si descubrir a un intruso en su casa fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? -le preguntó-. Deberías quitarte el pasamontañas. Estás sudando y seguro que te pica la cara.

Era cierto. Cuando había encendido las luces, había comenzado a sudar copiosamente, y esa cosa oscura de lana sobre la cara no estaba ayudando a mejorar.

\- Sí, claro. Para que me veas la cara y testifiques luego contra mí por intentar robarte la katana.

Castiel frunció el ceño sin comprenderle.

\- No voy a denunciarte, Dean. Esa katana es tuya y lleva esperándote mucho tiempo.

Genial, se había topado con un loco. Castiel no parecía tener más edad que él, pero no le extrañó que estuviera tarumba; el dinero volvía a la gente gilipollas.

\- Mira tío, no sé cómo te sabes mi nombre, pero olvídalo y déjate de chorradas. Si esta cosa fuera mía la tendría en casa bien guardada, ¿no crees? 

\- No. La perdiste hace muchísimo tiempo y ya es hora de que regrese a ti.

Dean temía que ese loco fuera a hacerle algo, así que le siguió el juego.

\- Sí, sí. Ahora me acuerdo. Yo hice de doble de Chuck Norris en la peli “The way of the dragon.”

Castiel sonrió en un encantador gesto y alargó la mano para quitarle el pasamontañas. Dean se puso de nuevo en guardia y alzó la katana. El otro no pareció inmutarse y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta dejarle la cabeza completamente libre. Entonces lo miró y Dean se sintió desnudo bajo esa mirada, como si ese muchacho tuviera el poder de leerle la mente.

\- No pareces asustado -Dean no había bajado los brazos y seguía con la katana en posición de combate.

\- Quizás sea porque no le has quitado la funda a la katana -sonrió. Tiró el pasamontañas a un lado y llevó la mano hacia su frente para quitarle el sudor con la palma-. Así estarás más cómodo.

El corazón de Dean le golpeaba bajo el pecho. Notaba esa mano acariciarle la frente hasta bajar por la mejilla en una caricia demasiado personal para alguien a quien apenas conocía. Asustado, reaccionó como pudo.

\- Pero puedo golpearte con ella. Luego la desenfundaré y te partiré en mil millones de trozos si me delatas.

Castiel no parecía impresionado en absoluto.

\- La paciencia es una gran virtud por desgracia casi desaparecida. Si eres capaz de partirme en tantos trozos como dices, merecerá la pena morir para que cumplas semejante proeza.

Dean dio un paso hacia atrás, ahora convencido de que ese tío estaba chiflado.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Paso de ti -soltó la katana sobre el sofá y caminó hacia la puerta-. Lo último que me faltaba es que te auto lesionaras y encima me echaran a mí la culpa. Adiós.

\- ¿No te llevas tu espada? -le gritó cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Dean tardó varios segundos en aparecer de nuevo. Traía los dientes apretados y seguramente ya estaba arrepintiéndose de no haberse largado de allí.

\- Deja de decir que es mía. Sé cuál es tu propósito; quieres que me la lleve y que crea que me la has dado para luego ir a buscarme con la policía y que me detengan. Me imagino que así cobrarás el seguro que tenga esa cosa o algo por el estilo. ¿Me equivoco?

\- Sí -la expresión de Castiel no podía ser más simple-. Ya te he dicho que es tuya y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Sólo es tu alma.

La carcajada de Dean retumbó por toda la habitación. Sabía que tenía que irse de allí, pero la charla con ese pirado le estaba resultando muy entretenida.

\- ¿Mi alma? -se serenó e hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse de nuevo-. A ver si me aclaro; según tú, esta katana es mía y la perdí hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quién me la dio?

\- Yo la mandé hacer para ti y tardé años en pagar la tuya y la mía.

\- Ah, claro, que tú también tienes una -Dean optó por seguirle el juego a ver por dónde salía-. ¿Y dónde está? -recorrió la habitación con la mirada-. No la veo colgada.

\- No me corresponde a mí encontrarla.

Por alusiones, Dean lo miró fijamente y respondió.

\- Ah, ya veo; tú encuentras la mía y yo la tuya. ¿Es eso?

\- Sí.

\- Joder, ¡qué despistados somos que vamos perdiendo cosas tan importantes, ¿no?!

Castiel alargó el brazo y tomó la katana con una mano. Caminó hacia Dean y se la tendió.

\- Desenfúndala.

Dean ni siquiera la cogió. Se lo quedó mirando sin moverse. La voz dura de Castiel sonó más cerca de lo que se creía.

\- Sé que te estás burlando de mí, Dean, así que no voy a perder más el tiempo. Si quieres, llévatela, y sino déjala.

\- Porque es mía -repitió Dean sólo para ver si lo pillaba desprevenido, pero no lo hizo.

\- Sí. No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto creer.

Dean se exasperó.

\- Pero creer, ¿en qué? Llego aquí y me encuentro a un tarado con una espada que me dice que es mía y que hace mucho que perdí. Me acordaría de ello, ¿no? -se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, ésta vez de verdad-. Me he cansado de tu pequeño teatro. Métete la espada por el culo y déjame tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

Dean siguió caminando en la oscuridad del pasillo hacia la ventana por la que se había colado en la casa cuando esa pregunta retumbó en la oscuridad tras él. 

No supo muy bien por qué, pero se dio la vuelta y, aunque no vio nada, supo que no estaba solo.

\- Cuéntame la historia de esa katana.

\- Era a finales del año mil seiscientos después de Cristo, en Edo, lo que hoy se conoce como Tokio. Tú y yo vivíamos en una pequeña villa a las afueras. Desde que nací me gustaron las armas y conforme fuimos creciendo, supe que tenía que regalarte una, así que estuve años ahorrando para comprarlas.

\- ¿Éramos hermanos?

\- No -la voz suave de Castiel apenas era un murmullo en la oscuridad-. Yo vivía con mi abuela en la otra parte del pueblo y todas las noches salía a entrenar al campo para no despertarla. Tenía que coger por delante de tu casa.

\- Y me viste -lo interrumpió.

\- No. Te oí. No sabía que allí vivía ningún bebé. Tu madre y tu abuela habían ocultado bien tus primeros años de vida -le explicó-; Te oí llorar. Me colé dentro de tu casa y te enseñé a luchar.

\- ¿Me enseñaste a luchar sólo para que me callara? -Dean parecía sorprendido.

\- Habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que dejases de llorar.

Dean se sintió extraño por esa frase. De pequeño había sido un niño un poco llorón. Su madre había muerto al poco de nacer Sammy y su padre, siempre que lo veía llorar, le decía que llorar era de cobardes, así que se contenía las lágrimas para no defraudarle. Poco a poco dejó de llorar y ya no lo hizo más. Supuso que lo habría superado antes si hubiera habido alguien a su lado que hubiera calmado su llanto.

\- ¿Por qué?

Castiel no le entendió.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? 

\- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me enseñaste a luchar? 

\- ¿Por qué no?

Dean se habría esperado una explicación larga y concienzuda, así que esa respuesta lo cogió por sorpresa.

\- Supongo que el mundo entero está lleno de casualidades, ¿no?

Castiel hizo un gesto de desagrado con la cara, pero en la oscuridad pasó desapercibido.

\- La casualidad no existe, Dean. ¿Crees que ha sido una casualidad estar aquí?

\- Sí -se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-. Gabe y yo teníamos la noche libre y vinimos a tu casa. Nada más.

\- ¿Y por qué esta noche y no mañana? 

Dean volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Casualidad -respondió esbozando una sonrisa.

\- La casualidad es el nombre que le damos a las cosas que no podemos explicar y que no se saben por qué suceden hasta que no conoces la historia completa -Castiel se acercó en completo silencio hacia él-. Si hubierais venido ayer, yo no habría estado porque llegué esta mañana de viaje, y si hubierais venido mañana, la casa habría estado llena por el personal de servicio que tiene contratado mis padres y por los perros que no he podido ir a buscarlos hoy a casa de un amigo -cuando terminó de hablar, ya casi estaban nariz con nariz, a pesar de que Dean era ligeramente más alto-. ¿Crees que tu amigo habría podido dar la vuelta a la casa sin ser visto y que tú te hubieras podido meter por esa ventana sin que saltara la alarma?

Visto así, la palabra casualidad quedaba minúscula ante ese planteamiento.

\- He tenido suerte, entonces -Dean notaba su aliento sobre su barbilla, pero no le desagradó.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos hasta que Castiel levantó la katana y la puso sobre su pecho para que la cogiera.

\- No te la dejes olvidada.

Dean respiró profundamente llenando los pulmones que parecían no querer funcionar y sentía como si se ahogase. Seguía pensando que ese tío flipaba en colores. No parecía drogado, ni loco, y de hecho parecía bastante seguro de lo que le había contado. ¿Cómo podía él saber que era verdad? Aún no había cogido la espada y dudaba si hacerlo o no.

\- ¿Me podrías hacer un favor antes de irte, Dean?

Dean se tomó su tiempo en responder. 

\- Depende de lo que me pidas.

\- Arrodillate conmigo.

Dean no lo vio arrodillarse, pero escuchó el sonido de la ropa de Castiel y supo que éste se había agachado sin esperar su respuesta. Lentamente, lo imitó, y se arrodilló frente a él.

\- ¿Y ahora? -preguntó sintiéndose un poco ridículo.

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Para qué si no veo apenas nada?

\- ¿Puedes complacerme, por favor?

Dean suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Ya -le avisó.

\- Ahora extiende las manos y toca tu katana.

A Dean todo eso le pareció una chorrada, pero lo hizo. Alargó la mano con los ojos cerrados y la tocó. Un escalofrío le recorrió los dedos, y aunque la descarga le atravesó casi todo el brazo, él no quitó la mano.

 

_“Ante mis ojos y sobre la hierba, estaba lo que Castiel había llamado mi alma, y era, sencillamente, la cosa más bonita que había visto en la vida. Enfundada en una saya de color azul oscuro, la funda se hacía difícil de ver en la semi oscuridad de la noche. La tsuka, que separaba la hoja de la espada del mango, estaba grabada. Tuve que acercarme a la empuñadura para poder leer lo que decía. Sigue el camino del agua._

_Con los ojos nublados por un sentimiento que no sabía nombrar, seguí analizando la katana. La tsuba estaba decorada con cueros azules y verdes, ambos entrelazados entre sí y ambas tiras sujetas a los lados con dos menukis en forma de alas desplegadas. Jamás había visto nada tan hermoso. Levanté la cabeza para mirar a Castiel. Entonces me percaté que a su lado había una katana igual que la mía, salvo que los colores de la tsuka estaban invertidos._

_\- No puedo aceptarlo -dije, consciente de que esas palabras eran las más duras que había dicho hasta el momento porque me moría por tener una katana, pero no podía aceptar el precio que habría pagado Castiel por ellas-. Tiene que haberte costado muy cara._

_\- Como te he dicho antes, sólo si eres digno podrás quedártela -Castiel estaba cien por cien seguro de lo que decía-. La dignidad no tiene precio, Dean. Y algún día estas katanas serán nuestras almas. ¿Somos dignos de tener nuestras almas?_

_Lo miré sabiendo que la respuesta que Castiel estaba esperando estaba ahí, en esa pregunta. Asentí, comprendiendo lo que me pedía y mi lengua habló sola._

_\- A partir de ahora actuaré con coraje, rectitud, benevolencia, respeto, honestidad, honor y lealtad.”_

 

Dean abrió los ojos asombrado y no vio nada. Tenía el aliento entrecortado como si hubiera corrido una distancia muy larga.

\- ¿Qué es el camino del agua? -preguntó asustado sin saber si eso que había aparecido en su mente era real o no.

Castiel aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera en algún trance extraño.

\- ¿Hueles? -ignoró su pregunta para hacer la suya.

Dean tomó aire pero no olió nada. Entonces cerró los ojos y la brisa de la noche lo envolvió por entero, y junto a esa sensación, el olor del campo por la noche, a la tierra húmeda, a la hierba creciendo húmeda por las primeras gotas de rocío.

Abrió los ojos y miró a todas partes pensando que la ventana por la que había entrado estaba abierta y por ahí olía los jardines de fuera, pero no; estaban solos en ese pasillo, con todo cerrado y con cientos de años a través de ellos.

\- He olido la hierba -respondió incapaz de creerlo-. Y he visto lo que hay escrito en esta katana, y...

\- Y me has visto a mí.

Dean deseó ponerse de pie y salir corriendo de allí. No estaba preparado para nada de eso. No creía en nada de eso, ¿por qué de pronto había comenzado a fantasear con la historia de ese loco?

\- Dean -la voz de Castiel sonó como un susurro muy cerca de él-. No tengas miedo y confía en el destino. 

La mano de Castiel se posó sobre la mano que sostenía la katana y lo acarició levemente. Dean se mordió los labios en la oscuridad, notando el aliento de Castiel sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos nervioso por todo eso que estaba experimentando y que se salía de toda explicación posible. 

Quizás fue que perdió el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo se echó ligeramente hacia delante, hasta quedar rozando los labios de Castiel.

\- Cas... -jadeó. Notaba que le faltaba el aliento y un tremendo dolor de cabeza se le había instalado en las sienes. Nada de eso podía estar pasándole a él. No. Levantándose de un salto, agarró la katana fuertemente y salió corriendo de allí por donde mismo había entrado.

Castiel se quedó arrodillado a oscuras en el suelo del pasillo. No todo había salido como él había pensado, pero habían dado un gran paso sabiendo lo cabezota que siempre había sido Dean. La semilla ya había sido sembrada. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que diera sus frutos.

 

 

 

Dean corrió hacia el coche como alma que lleva el diablo. Abrió la puerta de atrás y se deslizó por el asiento hasta quedar espatarrado esperando para recuperar el aliento. Gabriel se había sentado en el asiento del conductor. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró asombrado.

\- Wow tío, lo has conseguido -alargó la mano para coger la katana, pero Dean la retuvo contra él-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas compartirla?

\- Rápido, larguémonos de aquí.

Dean tenía razón, por eso Gabe no discutió. Encendió el motor y condujo todo lo rápido que pudo para salir de allí. Cuando ya se encontraban bastante alejados, miró a su compañero por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Joder tío, es preciosa. ¿Te costó encontrarla? -le preguntó-. ¿Estaba la casa vacía? Porque tardaste un huevo.

\- No había nadie -respondió sin poder dejar de mirar la inscripción. No iba a contarle a Gabe lo de ese tal Castiel porque conociéndole, insistiría en volver, y él no estaba preparado para más historias. Todo lo que le había contado ese loco parecía real y durante unos segundos, en ese pasillo a oscuras con él, pareció vivir de verdad todo eso que le había contado. ¿Habría alucinado? ¿Lo habría embrujado de alguna manera? Lo creía poco probable. Entonces... ¿qué diablos había pasado allí dentro?

\- ¿Te das cuenta, Dean? -Gabe seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que Dean no le había estado escuchando-. Tenemos la katana. ¡Joder, la tenemos! -exclamó victorioso agarrando fuertemente el volante-. ¡Vamos a ser ricos!

Dean miró la espada que aún seguía en su regazo sintiéndose extraño.

\- ¡Alegra esa cara, Dean! -Gabe estaba pletórico de felicidad. Encendió la radio y el último single de [Van Halen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SEuqB7dgME) llenó el coche-. ¡Seeehhh, me encanta esta canción! “There's a time and a place for everything and everyone” -comenzó a cantar desentonando bastante pero sabiéndose la letra de la canción-. “We can push with all our might, but nothin's gonna come, oh no, nothin's gonna change...” ¡Vamos, Dean, canta conmigo!

Dean le sonrió y bajó la ventanilla de ese viejo trasto para que entrara el aire fresco de la noche. Aún tenía el corazón a mil por hora y nada había tenido que ver con la carrera que se había pegado. 

\- Me han dicho que la semana que viene hay un concierto de Van Halen en Pasadena. ¿Nos colamos?

Dean asintió absorto aún en sus pensamientos, ajeno a la euforia de Gabe.

\- Claro.

\- ¡Tío! -Gabriel no podía parar de sonreír-. “You change your friends, your place in life. You can change your mind, we can change the things...” ¡Anímate! -le gritó-. ¡Hoy es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas y todo gracias a esa cosa! 

\- Luego -dejó de caer la cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento y dejó que el aire fresco de la noche le despeinara.

\- Como quieras -bajó el volumen de la radio y se puso a hablar consigo mismo-. Pero estamos en el camino correcto. Este es nuestro destino.

Dean levantó la cabeza y lo miró. No era la primera vez que le hablaban del destino esa noche. ¿Sería cierto que todo tiene un lugar y un por que? ¿Y si lo que le había contado Castiel era cierto? ¿Y si había mandado hacer esa katana para él? ¿Y si era verdad que habría hecho cualquier cosa por hacer que dejara de llorar? Se estaba mareando y todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

\- Gabe, para.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Para a un lado.

Gabriel obedeció y paró en la cuneta. Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta cuando vomitó todo lo que llevaba dentro. Luego se sintió algo mejor, volvió a su asiento y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Estás mejor?

\- Sí -suspiró cansado-. Volvamos a casa.

Dean pensó durante el resto del camino si su destino era vomitar en la cuneta de una carretera secundaria. Si así era, menuda mierda de destino le había tocado.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

California. 2.012.

 

Dean caminó por la orilla del río. No tenía claro a dónde iba. Simplemente dejaba que sus pies le llevasen porque ellos parecían sí saber a dónde ir. 

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad intentando recordar dónde había visto ese paisaje antes, pero nada le llegaba a la mente. Era como si esta también se estuviera preguntando dónde diablos estaban.

A cien metros, el río hacía una curva muy graciosa y tomaba rumbo hacia la izquierda, pero también otro pequeño arroyo más pequeño se desplegaba hacia la derecha. Incapaz de decidirse, Dean llegó hacia donde el río se dividía y miró ambos caminos. Los dos iguales, los dos llenos de los mismos árboles y ambas aguas igual de tranquilas y apacibles. 

\- Ahora te estarás preguntando por dónde ir, ¿no?

Asustado, Dean se dio la vuelta y tras él vio a una mujer muy anciana y menuda que permanecía de pie a varios metros de él. Tenía los pies metidos en el río y el borde de la falda y el delantal quedaban a escasos milímetros por encima del agua.

\- Sí -en circunstancias normales se habría extrañado de ver a una anciana en medio del bosque, pero así eran los sueños, ¿no?-. ¿Usted sabe por dónde debo ir?

La mujer sonrió y asintió.

\- Sí que lo sé, pero... ¿es el momento de que tú lo sepas?

Dean no la entendió. Momento, ¿para qué?

\- ¿Podría indicármelo, por favor? -por su trabajo, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con las personas en casos extremos y sabía que la gente mayor muchas veces hablaba sin sentido. De todas formas, esa mujer parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué te dice tu instinto? -le preguntó-. ¿Qué camino te dice que debes tomar?

Dean se volvió un segundo para mirar a un lado y a otro.

\- No sé -miró de nuevo a la mujer-. Ambos parecen iguales.

\- Pero no lo son. Nada es igual, Dean. Ni si quieran las cosas que se hacen en cadena una tras otra con una máquina. Todo tiene su alma y su espíritu y todo ha sido creado por una razón. Ahora bien, ¿qué camino eliges, el de la derecha o el de la izquierda?

\- La izquierda -respondió casi sin dudar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué?

\- ¿Que por qué has elegido ese camino y no el otro si ambos parecen iguales?

\- Porque me gusta más -respondió a secas. Tampoco tenía claro por qué había elegido la izquierda y no la derecha. 

La mujer sonrió complacida.

\- Buena elección, Dean. La derecha -levantó un brazo señalando ese mismo camino-, representa todo lo que está por venir y lo que aún puedes cambiar por tu propia voluntad. La izquierda, sin embargo, simboliza el pasado. Tu mano izquierda lleva escrito tu destino, y es el momento que vayas a por él.

\- ¿Mi destino? ¿Quién eres y por qué me hablas del destino? 

\- Soy tu abuela, Dean. Y tienes que escucharme más cuando te hablo del destino.

Antes de que Dean pudiera responderle, la mujer desapareció. No sabía quién era esa anciana señora, pero desde luego su abuela no era. Él había conocido a sus abuelos por foto y ninguna de sus dos abuelas era esa extraña mujer que parecía estar sacada de otra época y hablaba de manera extraña. Cuando echó a andar de nuevo, sus pies lo guiaron hacia la izquierda. Era el momento. Había elegido bien. Pero... ¿para qué?

De un salto, Dean se incorporó en la cama y miró el reloj. Faltaban cuatro minutos para que sonase la alarma. Siempre le pasaba igual. Sabiendo que ya no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo, se levantó y fue a la ducha. Había quedado con su hermano y con Gabe para cenar y echar una partida, y tenía que llegar fresco para entonces. 

Olvidando el sueño, Dean emprendió el día.

 

 

\- Seeeeehhhhhhh. Os voy a dar la paliza de vuestras vidas, macacos -Gabe terminó de llevar el cuenco de patatas y los botellines de cerveza a la mesa y se sentó esperando a los hermanos-. Vais a salir de aquí en pelotas.

\- Para empezar, ésta es nuestra casa -Sam traía la baraja de cartas en una mano y en la otra la cerveza que había comenzado a tomarse minutos atrás-. Y segundo; te recuerdo que me debes quinientos de la última partida, Urahara.

Dean llegó tras ellos y se sentó en la silla que habían dejado libre.

\- ¿Urahara? ¿Aún estáis con eso?

\- Gabe no crecerá nunca -Sam se burló de su amigo y comenzó a barajar.

\- Te recuerdo, pequeño saltamontes, que fue idea tuya la de apodarnos como personajes de series que nos gustase. Yo veo Bleach y me identifico con Urahara. ¿Algún problema?

\- Ninguno si aún tuviéramos trece años, pero tenemos bastantes más.

\- ¿Os podéis callar y empezad a jugar, por favor? -Dean los había esperado paciente viendo cómo su hermano y su mejor amigo se peleaban falsamente, como habían estado haciendo toda la vida.

\- Está bien -Sam se concentró-. Jugaremos al Texas hold'em. ¿Ponemos límite de apuesta?

Gabe lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Si le ponemos límite ya no es el Texas hold'em, muchacho.

Sam lo miró fijamente porque podía tener cuatro años menos que él, pero le sacaba cuatro cabezas en altura. 

\- Está bien, Urahara -escupió su nombre intencionadamente-. Vas a irte de aquí con una mano delante y otra detrás.

Gabe no respondió nada. Se metió una patata en la boca y comenzó a mirar sus cartas para concentrarse.

Dean recogió sus cartas de la mesa y las miró. Apenas le dio tiempo de pensar una estrategia cuando el busca que había dejado metido en el bolsillo del pantalón de trabajo comenzó a sonar. 

Sin perder tiempo, dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y acudió a la llamada.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -la voz de Sam se oyó desde el otro lado del salón.

\- Sí -Dean caminó hacia ellos rápidamente-. Tengo un simulacro en media hora y tengo que acudir sino no terminaré las prácticas en la vida.

\- Joder, macho -Gabe soltó sus cartas de mala manera sobre la mesa-. Así no voy a poder desplumaros en la vida.

\- Aunque me hubiese quedado, no me habrías hecho ni cosquillas -Dean le guiñó un ojo a su amigo. Se volvió para coger su chaquetón y la mochila y caminó hacia la puerta-. Portaos bien y no rompáis nada.

\- Adiós, mamá -se burló Gabe imitando la voz de un bebé llorón.

\- Hasta luego, Dean -Sam apenas separó la mirada de sus cartas-. Ve en busca de tu destino.

La mano de Dean se quedó congelada sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó las palabras de su hermano. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y lo miró. No le había comentado nada a Sam sobre el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, lo había olvidado, y sin embargo era la segunda vez que la palabra “Destino” se cruzaba con él. ¿Casualidad?

Terminó de abrir la puerta y se fue a responder la llamada. En el apartamento se quedaron Gabe y Sam jugando, ésta vez más tranquilos y sosegados que antes.

\- Tío, cuando hablas así sobre el destino y toda esa mierda, -Gabriel miró las tres cartas que había boca abajo en el centro de la mesa como si pudiera ver a través de ellas, igualó cincuenta y miró a su amigo-, me recuerdas a Desmond.

Sam frunció el ceño sin oírle. Estaba totalmente concentrado en su jugada y sabía de sobra que su amigo intentaba distraerle con su charla. Levantando la mirada, dio dos toques sobre la mesa con las cartas y levantó las tres.

Gabe se quedó mirando las cartas y guardó silencio. J de tréboles, K de corazones y 5 de tréboles. Eso unido a las 2 J que él tenía, la de picas y la de diamantes, le hacían tener una buena jugada. Un trío sin ir más lejos. Emocionado, pero sin dar señales de ello, cogió un par de fichas y apostó doscientos de golpe. Luego esperó la reacción de su compañero.

Sam apenas pestañeó. Sus cartas, un 10 y una J de corazones no estaban mal, que unido a la J de tréboles que había sobre la mesa hacía que tuviera un par de jotas. No era nada espectacular. Podía quedarse ahí o apostar doscientos y descubrir una carta. Dejándose llevar, las apostó y descubrió otra carta; la Q de corazones.

Gabe subió otros doscientos. Esa carta no le servía de nada, así que lo único que podía hacer ahora era presionar a Sam. Deslizó la mano como si le diera pereza toda esa jugada y dejó las fichas sobre las otras. 

El menor de los Winchester imitó la calma de su amigo y subió a doscientos para destapar otra carta; el As de corazones. Parecía concentrado y su rostro serio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido parecía estar tallado en mármol.

Gabriel meditó la jugaba que podía tener su amigo. Habían salido cartas muy buenas y él sólo tenía un trío. Ignoraba las cartas de Sam, pero si seguía apostando y perdía, iba a necesitar tres vidas para devolverle el dinero que ya le debía de partidas anteriores. Así que simplemente pasó, dio dos toques con las cartas sobre la mesa y no apostó más.

\- All in -Sam pestañeó, extendió la mano y arrastró todas las fichas al centro.

Ese simple gesto había hecho enmudecer a Gabe, que se movió nervioso en su asiento.

\- Los Winchester tan radicales como siempre -Gabe levantó una ceja maquinando a toda velocidad qué mano podía tener Sam para que apostara todo nada más empezar. Era muy posible que fuera de farol. Normalmente era Dean el que hacía más bluffing de los tres, pero Sam era una caja de sorpresas, así que pensando en el humor que había tenido durante toda la tarde y el tipo de charla que habían mantenido, era muy probable que se la estuviera intentando meter doblada, por eso arrastró todas sus fichas al centro e igualó la apuesta. Su jugada era muy buena y el menor de los Winchester iba a tener que comerse sus cartas con patatas, aparte de que iba a tener que rogarle durante semanas para que le devolviera todas sus fichas-. Enseña.

Sam lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado levantado la ceja. La última vez que Gabriel había visto esa sonrisa fue segundos antes de caer desmayado cuando meses atrás jugando al golf, Sam, cansado de perder, le dio un pelotazo en la frente con una de las pelotas. Por eso Gabriel tuvo frío y se encogió en su silla. Vio cómo lentamente Sam dejaba de caer las cartas en el centro de la mesa sobre todas las fichas y junto a las demás.

Escalera. Real .De color. Ese hijo de puta había conseguido una jugada imposible y nada más empezar la velada. Esa combinación era igual de complicada que encontrar el Santo Grial escarbando en la playa con un rastrillo de plástico. Incapaz de moverse, se quedó mirando las cartas fijamente sin pestañear.

Sam sonrió victorioso, alargó los brazos abarcando prácticamente toda la mesa y arrastró todas las fichas hacia él. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo como si lo viera por primera vez, como si toda la jugada de antes la hubiera hecho en trance.

\- ¿Qué me decías del destino?

 

 

 

Dean abrió la puerta del camión y tal y como la abrió, se bajó de un salto para dejar paso a los demás. El simulacro había ido bien y había sido su prueba de fuego para que terminara totalmente el entrenamiento.

Varios meses atrás, al salir del trabajo, había visto un incendio en una casa. Se hubiera lanzado a ayudar a evacuar a las personas, pero los bomberos llegaron enseguida y se hicieron cargo de todo. Le gustó la profesionalidad de esos hombres, cómo arriesgaban su vida por los demás sin pararse a pensar que quizás no iban a regresar a sus casas al día siguiente. 

Su trabajo no era de estar sentado tras una mesa precisamente, pero a Dean le llamó la atención esos hombres con sus máscaras y sus bombonas de oxígeno arriesgándolo todo en cuestión de segundos. Aquel mismo día fue al primer centro de bomberos que encontró de vuelta a casa y se apuntó para ser voluntario.

Para ingresar en el cuerpo de bomberos había que estar en muy buena forma física y también tener bien amueblada la cabeza. Durante semanas había acudido a entrenar, a hacer las pruebas necesarias y a hacer el examen final, y todo lo pasó con éxito.

Esa noche, cuando acudió a la llamada de su busca, tenía que haber sido para un simulacro o al menos así pensó en un principio, pero luego descubrió que era un incendio bien real y que por primera vez había podido salir con sus compañeros y participar apagando el incendio.

No había sido nada importante; una nave industrial abandonada que había ardido. Por suerte estaba vacía y no había ningún elemento dentro que pudiera ponerles en peligro. En todo momento hizo lo que le ordenaron y cuando terminaron, volvieron al parque de bomberos.

\- Ha sido tu primer incendio, ¿no? -Jake Talley se bajó tras él, pasó por su lado y le dio una palmada cariñosa en un hombro-. Ha sido fácil. No te acostumbres.

Dean le sonrió. Ese chico tan alto y de color lo había apadrinado desde el mismo momento en que había entrado a formar parte del equipo y parecía no despegarse de él en ningún momento. 

\- Dean -Lambert, uno de los veteranos que llevaban en el cuerpo prácticamente toda una vida, llegó hacia él-. ¿Tienes tiempo? 

Dean tenía pensado ducharse y largarse a casa, pero si ese hombre tenía algo nuevo que enseñarle, él era todo oídos.

\- Claro.

\- Bien -le echó el brazo sobre los hombros y lo llevó con él-. Me gustaría explicarte un truco en la válvula de la bombona de oxígeno. Sólo este fabricante ha pensado en ello.

 

Cuando terminó la valiosa lección con Lambert, Dean charló amistosamente un rato más con el resto de los chicos, se duchó y volvió a casa. El apartamento estaba a oscuras. Era muy tarde para que Sam estuviera aún levantado y demasiado pronto para que se levantara para ir a trabajar. Dejó la mochila al lado de la puerta y caminó directo a su cuarto. Sam lo paró en ese momento saliendo de su dormitorio.

\- Llegas muy tarde. ¿Ha sido una noche dura?

Dean se paró en mitad del pasillo y se volvió. Sam iba en calzoncillos. Los tenía medio caídos por un lado y llevaba la media melena que lucía bastante despeinada, señal de que acababa de levantarse.

\- No, la verdad es que no ha sido tan complicado como parecía -se volvió hacia él-. He apagado mi primer fuego.

\- Hey, enhorabuena -Sam sonrió feliz por su hermano-. Eso hay que celebrarlo. Vamos a la cocina.

Dean estaba cansado y al día siguiente tenía que levantarse pronto para ir a trabajar, pero no iba a despreciar el gesto de Sam, así que lo siguió hacia la cocina, lo vio llenar dos vasos con un buen chorro de whiskey y caminó tras él hasta el sofá de la sala.

\- Por Dean -Sam levantó el brazo en el aire y esperó a que su hermano se uniera-. Por su primer incendio y por los miles que vendrán después de este.

Dean le guiñó un ojo y se bebió el vaso de un trago. El alcohol le raspó la garganta, pero le vino bien para relajarse antes de dormir.

\- Gracias, Sam -carraspeó ligeramente notando todavía el alcohol al fondo de la garganta-. Parece que pretendes prenderle fuego a la ciudad.

\- Aún no -Sam dejó el vaso sobre la mesita y se estiró sobre el respaldo del sofá-, pero dame tiempo.

Dean lo miró. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando Sam era un mocoso inaguantable y sabiondo que no hacía más que hacerle miles de preguntas una tras otra. Su mente volvió atrás y se imaginó lo que habría sido de ellos si Gabe y él no hubieran robado aquella espada. Seguramente ambos estarían en la cárcel y hubiera perdido todo contacto con Sam. Esa espada les había salvado la vida y esa oportunidad que habían tenido la habían aprovechado bien. Sam era abogado. Trabajaba en un bufete pequeño de la ciudad. Gabe era médico de urgencias y se hacía llamar a él mismo “El doctor sexy”, y a él tampoco le habían ido mal las cosas.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Sam le dio un toque en la rodilla al ver que su hermano meditaba demasiado.

\- Sí. Oye, Sam. ¿Tú crees en el destino?

Sam frunció el ceño analizando las palabras.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es por lo que te dije antes de que te fueras?

Dean asintió.

\- En parte sí. Últimamente estoy teniendo sueños extraños. El último ha sido en la orilla de un río donde una mujer mayor me decía que tenía que escucharla más hablar del destino. Y es absurdo, porque no conozco a esa mujer -Dean se rascó la cabeza intentando buscarle la lógica-. Y luego sales tú hablándome del destino y tanta casualidad me parece demasiada.

Sam hizo un gesto con los labios, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego guardó silencio. Acabó incorporándose del sofá para responderle una vez que se hubo levantado.

\- ¿Sabes, Dean? El mundo está lleno de señales; sólo hay que saber interpretarlas -caminó hacia el pasillo-. Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana.

Dean no le respondió. Él también se levantó y se fue a la cama. Cuando llegó al pasillo, su hermano ya había cerrado la puerta. Él siguió caminando hacia la suya y se tumbó boca arriba. Quizás Sam tuviera razón y no había estado ciego toda su vida. Iba a tener que pensar seriamente sobre el tema.

 

 

 

Como cada mañana, Dean se levantó cuatro minutos antes de que sonara la alarma. Rodó cansado por la cama, se metió en la ducha y se puso el uniforme. Con el pelo aún mojado caminó hacia la cocina. Allí se encontró con Gabe.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí tan pronto? -Dean le quitó la jarra recién hecha de café y se sirvió él una buena taza-. Pasas más tiempo en este apartamento que en el tuyo -se apoyó sobre el mueble del fondo para seguir hablando-. Lo mismo es que nos echas de menos.

\- He hecho café -levantó la jarra ya medio vacía-. ¿No te alegras de verme?

\- Te veo más que a mí mismo -se burló-. A veces pienso que estoy casado contigo.

Gabriel le sacó la lengua antes de seguir bebiendo. Luego dejó la taza sobre la encimera y pasó por su lado.

\- Vuestra casa me pilla de camino al hospital -le aclaró poniéndose la chaqueta para irse.

\- Gabe -lo llamó al ver que su amigo se marchaba-. ¿Tienes un minuto?

\- No, pero lo buscaré para ti -le guiñó un ojo acercándose de nuevo a él-. Dime.

\- ¿Tú crees en el destino?

Gabriel parpadeó confundido sin saber qué decir.

\- Tío. ¿No es un poco temprano para ese tipo de preguntas? -al ver que Dean parecía ir en serio, dejó las bromas que tenía guardadas para otra ocasión y le respondió lo más seriamente que pudo-. Sí, supongo que todo tiene un por qué.

\- ¿Por qué?

Gabe puso cara de pez.

\- Dean, soy médico, no Stephen Hawking. No tengo ni idea de cómo va el mundo ni por qué. Sólo sé que me levanto cada mañana para intentar curar a la gente. Y eso me gusta. ¿Tú te sientes bien con lo que haces?

\- Si -Dean no lo dudó ni un segundo.

\- Entonces es que vas por el buen camino. Y ahora sí que tengo que irme. Nos vemos a la noche.

\- ¿Hay partida esta noche? -Dean se extrañó porque sólo solían tener una por semana.

\- No. Sam y yo tenemos una maratón de series. Él va a ponerme los mejores capítulos que conoce de series de abogados, y yo le enseñaré que incluso los peores capítulos de las series de médicos le dan mil vueltas a los suyos. ¿Te apuntas?

\- Definitivamente no -se rió-. Y vete ya que vas a llegar tarde.

Dean lo vio marcharse, se terminó su café y se puso él también su chaqueta.

 

 

 

Los SWAT son equipos policiales especiales de élite que actúan en situaciones de máximo riesgo bajo una gran presión y tienen como objetivo fundamental salvar la vida de los civiles involucrados. Sus componentes, agentes que antes del ingreso en la unidad ya pertenecían al cuerpo policial, deben de superar unas pruebas de selección y un entrenamiento especial de gran rigor y dureza, tanto a nivel físico como mental. Una excelente preparación física y una inteligencia muy alta son imprescindibles, junto con un gran autocontrol emocional, decisión y capacidad de auto superación.

Y Dean no creía que vigilar la puerta de un concierto de Justin de Bieber fuera a ser tan doloroso de ver y de oír. Los veinte primeros minutos los superó sin inmutarse. De pie, al lado del escenario y bloqueando la puerta que daba paso a los camerinos, llevaba ahí lo que le parecía un mundo. Cuando finalmente ese sufrimiento acabó, deseó haberse prendido fuego con un mechero o haber sido secuestrado por una célula terrorista islámica. Si hubiera sabido qué buscaban de él, habría cantando antes de soportar semejante tortura.

Se quitó el casco cuando llegó a la central. Él era el jefe de su equipo y tras haber cumplido con su misión del día, los había mandado a casa. 

\- Ya habéis llegado -Bobby Singer, el superior de Dean, llegó a su despacho y se quedó de pie frente a su mesa-. ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

\- Hubiera preferido la muerte.

La sinceridad de Dean le hizo reír.

\- No habrá sido para tanto -el viejo se rió pensando que exageraba.

\- Bobby. Mi equipo y yo nos apodamos “El ojo del tigre” por una razón y no sólo porque nos motive esa canción. Si hubiéramos disfrutado con el concierto de esta noche, me hubiera cambiado el emblema que llevo en el brazo por uno de un poni con la barriga rellena de algodón de azúcar.

\- Te he traído un mensaje -el viejo ignoró las quejas del joven y le tendió un papel donde había un número de teléfono-. Te dejaste el móvil sobre la mesa y sonaba insistentemente, así que respondí. Espero que no te importe.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Cogió el papel y lo leyó. “Ya está aquí.”

\- ¿Ya está aquí? -levantó la cabeza para mirar a Bobby-. ¿El qué?

\- Tú sabrás. El tipo al otro lado del teléfono sólo dijo eso. Llámale.

Dean examinó las llamadas perdidas y reconoció el número enseguida.

\- ¿No estarás metido en un lío, no?

\- ¿Me he metido yo en algún lío alguna vez? -Dean se guardó el teléfono para llamar cuando el viejo se fuera.

Bobby no quiso recordarle su pasado, pero la verdad es que ya no venía a cuento. Cuando Dean vendió la katana años atrás, siguió estudiando hasta que pudo entrar en la academia de policía. Luego se especializó en los equipos SWAT, y desde hacía cinco años, era el mejor jefe de equipo que había. Bobby conocía el pasado de Dean porque éste se lo había contado en una noche de borrachera. Nadie más lo sabía, sólo él, y por eso estaba tan orgulloso del chico.

\- No -respondió finalmente-. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana -Dean esperó a que Bobby cerrara la puerta tras él, sacó de nuevo el teléfono y le dio a rellamada-. Soy Dean Winchester.

\- Ah, Dean -una voz seca y algo asfixiada sonó al otro lado del aparato-. La tengo.

Dean respiró hondo, incapaz de creer lo que oía.

\- ¿Seguro? -quiso cerciorarse.

\- Sí. Tengo la katana que tantos años llevas buscando.

 

 

 

Dean no había olvidado ni un sólo día a Castiel. Aún recordaba a ese chico tan raro que le permitió irse con el arma asegurándole que era suya. Nunca se lo había contado a Gabriel. ¿Para qué? Iba a hacerle demasiadas preguntas y él no sabría responder a ninguna de ellas. Sólo sabía que ese muchacho le había hablado de cosas raras, de vidas pasadas y poco más. Incluso tuvo una especie de visión que de vez en cuando recordaba y que lo dejaba de un humor extraño. Miró el reloj y vio que aún estaba a tiempo de pasarse por la tienda antes de que cerrasen. Sin quitarse el uniforme, cogió su mochila y condujo hacia la tienda de antigüedades que había en una calle escondida del centro. Aparcó bastante lejos y caminó hasta la puerta. Dean tuvo el atino de ponerse la chaqueta azul por encima para tapar las siglas de SWAT que tenía en la espalda de la camiseta. Tras oírse una campanita al entrar, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el mostrador. 

\- Bajo en un minuto.

La voz llegó de una puerta que había a un lado tras el mostrador y una caja registradora antigua. Dean aprovechó para otear el lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado en esa tienda y parecía que apenas había cambiado en nada. Atestada de objetos de toda clase, parecía que allí dentro el tiempo se hubiera detenido mil años atrás cuando Dean entró temeroso con la katana escondida bajo su abrigo para sacar algo de provecho por ella.

\- Ah, Dean. Cuánto tiempo -el viejo, delgado y arrugado, lo miró tras las gafas empañadas mientras le tendía la mano-. Ya veo que la vida te ha tratado bien.

\- No me quejo -respondió sin dar más explicaciones-. ¿Te pillo en mal momento? -Dean señaló la puerta por donde había aparecido.

\- No. Tengo una sala arriba donde preparo exposiciones y esta semana tengo a varios clientes interesados en una colección de arte japonés. Ya sabes; cuadros, pinturas, kimonos, utensilios y vajilla para la ceremonia del té. Lo típico.

\- Ya -Dean se estaba impacientando-. ¿La tienes?

El viejo sonrió complacido.

\- Ya veo que no te gusta perder el tiempo.

\- No si puedo evitarlo.

El hombre asintió. Se agachó con cansancio y abrió un cajón que parecía haber escondido debajo del mostrador. Envuelta en una funda de terciopelo negro, el viejo la dejó sobre el mostrador sin destapar.

\- Adelante -lo invitó a que fuera él quien la descubriera. 

Dean se puso nervioso. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, siendo consciente de que era muy posible que jamás llegara a encontrar la katana, al menos no la que él estaba buscando. Alargó la mano y lentamente fue abriendo la tela.

Ante sus ojos apareció el arma. En perfectas condiciones y enfundada para protegerla del paso del tiempo. Deseó cogerla, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera. Debía mostrar poco interés en la katana o ese viejo doblaría su precio, aunque ese bastardo llevaba tanto tiempo en esa profesión que seguramente ya lo habría hecho.

\- ¿Cuánto?

El viejo, con una calma infinita, alcanzó un papel y garabateó algo con el bolígrafo. Luego lo dobló y se lo tendió. Dean lo cogió, lo abrió y se quedó mirando la cantidad. Jamás en su vida había visto tantos ceros seguidos. Nunca. 

\- Te estás quedando conmigo -levantó la mirada del papel y la posó en el viejo.

\- ¿Tengo cara de bromear, muchacho?

\- Cuando vine a venderte mi espada no costaba tanto.

\- Eso fue hace más de quince años. Los tiempos cambian.

Dean tuvo que apretar los dientes para no saltar el mostrador y darle una paliza.

\- No puedo pagarte tanto dinero.

\- Entonces no tendrás la espada.

Dean arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo. El viejo se echó a reír.

\- ¡No te enfades, Dean! -le gritó cuando lo vio salir de la tienda sin despedirse-. ¡Todo tiene un precio en esta vida y lo sabes!

 

 

 

Dean condujo cabreado dando un rodeo por la ciudad. No quería llegar a casa con ese humor y amargarle la velada de series a su hermano y a Gabe, así que siguió conduciendo un buen rato más. No ideó el camino por dónde ir, simplemente condujo hasta que llegó a una casa a las afueras. La última y única vez que había estado allí fue diecisiete años atrás, cuando robó la katana. Cuando conoció a Castiel. No se habían vuelto a ver y, aunque muchas veces había estado tentado de ir a verle, jamás lo hizo. Se estaba bajando del coche y poniendo rumbo a la casa cuando una mujer de mediana edad, castaña y con el pelo suelto y algo ondulado salía de la puerta principal.

Nervioso, caminó hacia ella. ¿Sería la madre de Castiel? 

\- Buenas tardes -tal y como llegó a él, ella le tendió la mano para saludarle-. Me llamo Ellen Harvelle, de la inmobiliaria Roadhouse. ¿Es usted el señor Takamoto?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa preguntándose si tenía pinta de llamarse así.

\- No, soy Dean Winchister -aceptó la mano de la mujer y se la estrechó amistosamente-. Estoy buscando a una persona.

La mujer lo miró en silencio esperando la pregunta, por lo que Dean no tuvo tiempo apenas de pensar en algo más sutil. 

\- Busco a Castiel Milton. Sé que hace diecisiete años vivía aquí, pero... pero me fui de viaje y he vuelto ahora y me preguntaba si seguía viviendo en esta casa.

\- Los Milton -la mujer se volvió para mirar el enorme edificio. Luego regresó la mirada a Dean-. El señor Milton, o Castiel, como usted lo llama en confianza, vendió la casa hace unos nueve años cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión sobrevolando el Pacífico. 

\- Vaya -Dean no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Una tragedia, sí. ¿No se enteró? Fue noticias durante días.

Dean negó con la cabeza. Intentó rebuscar en su mente, pero algo así lo recordaría, ¿no?

\- ¿Tendría algún documento donde pudiera ver el teléfono del señor Milton?

\- Me temo que no. Esas gestiones las llevó otra inmobiliaria y nosotros no tenemos los datos de los anteriores dueños, sólo del actual inquilino que quiere vender la casa.

\- Bien -Dean asintió, aceptando que iba a ser imposible localizarle. Como policía que era en realidad, podía meter sus datos y buscarle. Ver si tenía alguna multa, si había perdido puntos en el carnet de conducir, cualquier cosa, pero si no lo había hecho en diecisiete años, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer ahora?-. Gracias, ha sido muy amable.

Dean volvió a estrecharle la mano, regresó al coche y condujo hacia casa. Durante el trayecto se convenció de que lo mejor era no haberle encontrado. ¿Qué iba a decirle? “Hola soy Dean, ¿me recuerdas? Cuando éramos unos chavales te robé una espada y tú me troleaste un poco. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?” 

Convencido ya de que lo mejor había sido no encontrarle, Dean llegó al apartamento. Al abrir la puerta divisó desde la entrada la sala donde Sam y Gabe veían muy concentrados la televisión. Dejando las llaves sobre el recibidor, caminó hacia ellos.

\- Me preocupáis -se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el borde del sofá-. Sois dos tíos jóvenes, guapetes, aunque no tanto como yo, y listos. ¿Por qué diablos estáis un jueves por la noche en casa? ¡Las universitarias ya han salido a las calles y son presa fácil! ¿A qué esperáis?

Sam cogió el mando del dvd y le dio a la pausa. Luego se volvió hacia Dean.

\- Eso mismo pensamos nosotros de ti. Si te quedas, cállate. O mejor; vete a lamer pezones universitarios y déjanos tranquilos.

\- Sam está de mal humor porque le he demostrado que cualquier capítulo de House M.D le da mil vueltas a cualquiera de L.A. Law. 

\- Eso aún no ha quedado claro -Sam intentó defenderse-. Te tengo preparadas más series de abogados.

Gabe se volvió hacia él mirándole tiernamente.

\- Ríndete, Sam. Necesitas mil series de chupa pleitos para buscar un capi con el que podamos decir “ohhhh genialoso” Yo, sin embargo, con dos series, te doy mil vueltas.

\- ¿Qué series son? -Dean llegó con una cerveza en la mano y se sentó en el centro del sofá donde había un hueco libre. Luego cogió las carátulas de los dvd-. E.r y House M.D. -puso cara de dolor y miró a su hermano-. Uhh, lo tienes crudo, Sammy.

\- No me llames Sammy.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu serie, Dean? -Gabe cambió de tema al notar la mirada cabreada de Sam sobre su persona-. Y si me dices que tu ídolo de la infancia era Don Johnson, dejaré de hablarte.

\- ¡Por favor! -Dean se terminó la cerveza-. S.W.A.T fue la mejor serie del mundo. 

\- Sin duda -Gabe intentó disimular el tono de ironía sin conseguirlo-. Por eso sólo duró una temporada.

\- Fueron dos -aclaró-. Es que antes no se hacían temporadas tan largas.

\- Claro -Gabe le seguía el juego-. O eso o que tuvieron que comprar andadores y pañales para adultos para los hombres de Harrelson. Creo que para el mismo Harrelson también.

\- ¡Hey, sin ofender! 

\- ¿Podemos seguir viendo la serie o me voy a la cama? -Sam parecía aburrido desde el otro lado del sofá.

Gabe le dio al play y se acomodó al lado de Dean.

\- No le digas nada -le susurró-. Sam está ovulando hoy.

\- Te he oído, Urahara.

 

Dean no tardó en irse a la cama. Las series de médicos no le molestaban. Podía soportar un par de capítulos sin rechistar, pero la de abogados no, eran superior a él, así que se despidió de los chicos y se fue a dormir.

La mañana llegó y el despertador comenzó a pitar. Asustado, se levantó de golpe, lo apagó y se lo quedó mirando. ¿Se había dormido? Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se despertaba antes de que sonara la alarma. De hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta, era la primera vez que se levantaba sin recordar nada de lo que había soñado. Normalmente solía tener sueños raros de gente que no conocía, lugares, situaciones. Lo habló una vez con su médico, pero lo tranquilizó diciéndole que debido al trabajo que tenía, era normal tener sueños extraños. Sin echarle más cuenta de la necesaria, se duchó, se vistió y fue a la cocina para desayunar e irse. Allí se encontró con Sam.

\- ¿No ha venido Gabe esta mañana? 

Sam parecía haber tenido una mala noche.

\- No. Creo que tiene turno de noche, así que estará durmiendo.

Dean encogió un ojo intentando leer a través de la expresión de la cara de Sam, pero no pudo adivinar qué era, así que optó por preguntarle.

\- Sam, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí -Sam dejó la taza en el fregadero, se puso bien el nudo de la corbata y salió de la cocina-. Te veo a la noche.

Dean se quedó un par de minutos más saboreando el café. Se notaba que lo había hecho su hermano porque estaba menos fuerte de lo acostumbrado. Al final iba acabar echando a Gabriel de menos pululando por allí todas las mañanas. Cuando terminó la taza, la dejó sobre la mesa y se fue a trabajar.

 

Apenas acababa de llegar, Dean recibió un aviso de un atracador en el banco central de la ciudad donde se creía que había rehenes. En cuestión de minutos, Dean movilizó a sus hombres, se prepararon y salieron para el lugar del suceso.

\- Garth Fitzgerald. Treinta y cuatro años. Separado. Dos hijos. Sin antecedentes destacables. Un par de multas de tráfico de poca monta y nada más -Bobby le pasó el informe a Dean para que le echara un vistazo-. Se tiene que haber vuelto loco.

\- Voy a entrar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te crees superman o qué? -Bobby lo vio quitarse el casco, el chaleco y todo todo lo que le hacía parecer amenazador. Se quitó hasta la camisa del trabajo y se quedó con una camiseta que llevaba puesta debajo de la gira de Kansas, verano del noventa y nueve. Se la sacó por fuera y se despeinó un poco-. ¿Qué diablos haces, Dean?

\- Voy a entrar por el sótano -le señaló en el mapa del edificio que les habían facilitado, una ventana que daba a la parte del atrás del edificio y desembocaba en el cuarto de limpieza. Con suerte podría salir de allí y hacerse pasar por uno más de los rehenes. 

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer una vez dentro sin armas y sin el walkie para poder comunicarnos?

\- Hablaré con él.

Bobby lo miró sabiendo lo que se proponía.

\- Ese tío está armado, Dean.

\- Puede estarlo, pero no es un asesino -se enderezó y caminó hacia la parte trasera del edificio sabiendo que Bobby lo seguía-. Sólo está desesperado.

\- A la menor duda de que tu vida pueda estar más en peligro de la que ya va a correr, le diré a tus hombres que entren -Bobby no se andaba con chiquitas-. Tienes una hora.

\- Entendido -abrió la ventana y se deslizó con agilidad por ella.

Una luz parpadeante azul en el techo del sótano le facilitó encontrar la puerta para salir de allí. Antes de abrirla, intentó oír algo al otro lado, pero parecía haber un silencio sepulcral. Entonces decidió girar el pomo. Tuvo la suerte de que el pestillo no estaba echado, así que lo giró lentamente y abrió apenas una rendija para poder ver. 

La puerta quedaba al fondo del pasillo, lejos de donde parecía se estaban desarrollando los hechos. Se agachó, abrió la puerta y caminó con agilidad de cuclillas hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal del banco donde estaban todas las cajas que atendían al público. Desde la posición en la que estaba no veía al secuestrador pero podía ver a algunos rehenes tumbados en el suelo boca acabo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Den se agazapó tras una mesa para ver donde se encontraba el sujeto, y cuando comprobó que le deba la espalda, avanzó en silencio hacia uno de los rehenes y se tumbó al lado imitando su postura. La mujer que lo vio llegar se lo quedó mirando asombrada pensando que ese tío estaba loco. Si por ella fuera, se habría escondido en el baño y no habría salido de allí nunca, sin embargo allí estaba ese loco tumbándose libremente sometiéndose a ese loco con pistola como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Dean le guiñó un ojo y bajó la cabeza intentando pasar desapercibido.

\- ¡Que no te muevas! -se oyó la voz a lo lejos del hombre que le gritaba a alguien que estaba en el suelo-. Si vuelves a intentar algo te dispararé, te lo juro.

Dean analizó al hombre. No se esperaba que tuviera ese timbre suave y juvenil. Le temblaba la voz y había dudado un segundo antes de hablar, señal de que no estaba seguro de lo que decía. Luego intentó hacer un recuento visual de las personas que había en el suelo. No eran muchas, quizás unas diez. La mayoría mujeres de entre unos veintitantos y treinta y tantos años. No había niños ni tampoco parecía haber personas mayores. Eso podía facilitar el rescate.

Ese era su trabajo; analizar al sujeto, a los rehenes y la situación. Luego tenía que hallar la manera de que todo se resolviera lo más favorablemente posible, sobre todo para los rehenes.

\- Levantaos -Garth caminó hacia el centro del vestíbulo para que todos le oyeran bien-. ¡Levantaos he dicho!

Dean fue el primero en hacerlo. Lo hizo lentamente y analizando a quién tenía al lado. Una vez en pié, pudo mirar al sujeto en cuestión. El hombre tenía su edad y era igual de alto, pero visiblemente más delgado y con poca musculatura desarrollada. Reducirle si se le echaba encima sería fácil. El problema era el arma que llevaba encima.

\- ¿No me habéis oído? -apuntó con la pistola a los que tenía más cerca-. ¡Moveos y meteros en aquella habitación del fondo!

Dean caminó hacia la habitación donde había señalado el hombre y entró junto a los demás. Cuando Garth entró, cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella.

\- Deslizad la mesa hasta el fondo y sentaos en el suelo formando un circulo. 

Dean observó cómo algunas mujeres obedecían al instante. Él podría haberse ofrecido para empujar la mesa. De hecho lo habría hecho sin esfuerzo y con una mano a la espalda, pero cuanto menos reparara en su presencia, mejor. Si Garth lo consideraba un peligro y lo vigilaba constantemente, no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el suelo, una de las mujeres comenzó a llorar y otra intentó calmarla. La tensión del ambiente era bien palpable y por la cara del secuestrador era notable que no sabía qué hacer ahora.

\- Menuda mierda de vida y de destino -Garth susurró más para sí mismo que otra cosa, pero Dean lo oyó. 

Se había sentado cerca de él para memorizar todos sus movimientos. Entonces no pudo evitar responderle.

\- Podemos cambiar el destino si queremos.

Garth lo miró fijamente porque no esperaba que nadie le hablase.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú del destino?

Dean esbozó una sonrisa tímida, metido totalmente en su papel. Ya no era Dean Winchester, miembro de la SWAT y agente infiltrado en ese momento, era Dean Winchester; ex carterista y ex mangante de teléfonos y dvds de centros comerciales.

\- Cuando tenía dieciséis años me pillaron robando unos cómics del capitán américa para el cumpleaños de mi hermano. El policía me dio dos opciones; o devolver los cómics y salir corriendo de allí prometiendo no volver más, o dejarlos donde los había cogido y marcharme.

Dean guardó silencio a propósito, quería que Garth se quedara con la duda de la respuesta. Y lo consiguió.

\- ¿Qué elegiste?

\- Decidí salir corriendo llevándome los cómics sin pagar -sonrió recordando aquel día-. No tenía regalo para Sammy.

Garth lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? 

\- En mi huida por irme de allí sin que me pillasen -Dean seguía contando la historia a su propio ritmo-, resbalé con la bici por un terraplén y caí a un riachuelo. El cómic prácticamente se desintegró en el agua.

\- Tuviste mala suerte -Garth parecía ansioso porque Dean dejase de hablar.

\- No. Yo elegí mi destino. Pude haber escogido y elegí el camino equivocado.

\- No se puede volver atrás para enmendar lo que está torcido, listillo. La vida es mucho más complicada que un cómic en las manos de un mocoso.

\- Lo sé, por eso el destino vuelve a nosotros y nos vuelve a preguntar a ver si ésta vez elegimos el camino correcto -sonrió por algo que acababa acordarse.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas del destino? -Garth sudaba copiosamente y la nuez le subía y bajaba por la garganta todo el rato.

La verdad es que esa era una buena pregunta porque Dean jamás había creído en el destino, o al menos no que él supiera, pero últimamente estaban pasando muchas cosas extrañas como para pasarlas por alto. 

\- Tú eres el que ha nombrado el destino. Yo sólo te he respondido.

\- Pues cállate ya -gruñó.

Dean obedeció. Disimuladamente miró su reloj de muñeca. Ya había pasado media hora. Tenía que hacer algo o sus hombres entrarían y entonces sí que podía terminar muy mal la cosa.

\- Me llamo Dean.

Garth lo miró con desconfianza.

\- ¿Crees que voy a decirte mi nombre?

\- No. Sólo intentaba mantener una conversación.

\- Pues no lo hagas y cállate.

Dean no le hizo caso.

\- La vida nos pone muchas pruebas y aunque muchas veces parece que no vamos a salir de ellas, lo acabamos haciendo. Sólo hay que tener paciencia y no perder la fe.

\- ¡Qué te calles! -Garth lo apuntó con la pistola-. ¿Te crees el gurú de la felicidad o qué? ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es que la vida te ponga a prueba?

Dean notaba esa arma apuntándole directamente al pecho. No era la primera vez que vivía una situación así, y posiblemente tampoco sería la última. Con una calma entrenada, siguió hablando.

\- Sé de lo que hablo. Crecí solo en la calle. Tuve que cuidar de mi hermano pequeño. Hurgaba en los contenedores de basura para buscar comida y ropa. Vivimos un tiempo debajo de un puente a las afueras de la ciudad. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo -lo miró directamente a los ojos intentando buscar al verdadero Garth debajo de todo ese miedo que transmitía-. Mira, yo no sé cuál es tu situación ahora mismo, pero estoy seguro de que puedes luchar contra ella y mejorar la situación.

Garth levantó la vista de Dean para mirar al resto del grupo. Todos le miraban con una mezcla de miedo y pena en el rostro. Eso le dio asco. Asco por la persona en la que se había convertido.

\- Mi mujer me ha dejado. Se ha llevado a los niños y se ha ido -respiró cansadamente-. No tengo trabajo, no tengo ahorros, no tengo una casa donde dormir, no puedo ver a mis hijos -guió la mirada de nuevo hacia él-. No tengo nada, Dean. Y después de esto tendré menos. Pensaba venir, robar algo de dinero y marcharme. Pero se ha complicado la cosa.

\- Deja que se vayan -Dean habló con cuidado porque no sabía por dónde se lo tomaría Garth-. Deja que se vayan y quedémonos solos tú y yo. 

\- No.

\- Habla conmigo -Dean bajó el tono porque no quería insistirle. Presionar a un hombre con pistola no era buena idea-. Mira, si dejas que se vayan y te entregas, si no tienes antecedentes penales, en un par de años estarás fuera de la cárcel. Posiblemente antes si no te metes en líos allí dentro. Tendrás tiempo para pensar y empezar de nuevo.

Garth se levantó, abrió la puerta y señaló al grupo con la pistola.

\- Salid de uno en uno, pero decid que aún tengo un rehén y si intentan algo, lo mataré.

El grupo se levantó y poco a poco fueron dejando la habitación bajo la atenta mirada del secuestrador. Dean no se había molestado en levantarse del suelo. En lugar de eso se había acomodado poniendo la espalda sobre la pared. Cuando estuvieron solos, Garth volvió a sentarse, ésta vez al fondo de la habitación sobre la mesa de madera. A su lado dejó apoyada la pistola.

\- Me llamo Garth.

Dean le sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Ahora era cuando todo dependía de la actitud del hombre. Tenía quince minutos para darse cuenta de su error y arrepentirse.

\- ¿Por qué intentas convencerme?

\- No sé -Dean se encogió de hombros-. Quizás porque esto que tú has hecho lo pensé hacer yo mucho tiempo.

\- Pero nunca lo hiciste.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

Dean levantó la mirada para responderle mirándole directamente a los ojos.

\- Porque no tengo tanto valor.

Garth se quedó pensativo un rato.

\- ¿El destino te dio otra oportunidad de arreglar lo del cómic?

\- Sí -Dean esbozó una sonrisa-. Fui a la comic-con con el cómic y el protagonista de la película me lo firmó para él.

Ambos callaron, sumidos en sus propios recuerdos y vivencias.

\- Mi mujer jamás me dejará ver a mis hijos después de esto. La he cagado.

\- No la has cagado -Dean se levantó con cuidado para no asustarle-. Todos nos equivocamos alguna vez en la vida y todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Tú también, Garth. Estoy seguro de que si cumples con el daño que has hecho y aprendes la lección, tu mujer te perdonará. No digo que vaya a volver contigo, pero entenderá por qué lo hiciste.

\- El problema es, Dean -Garth parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas-, ¿cómo voy a perdonarme yo?

Dean lo entendía, pero se estaban quedando sin tiempo. Tenían que salir de allí ya.

\- Salgamos juntos. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa -Dean separó las manos del cuerpo para que viera que no pretendía hacer ningún movimiento extraño-. Voy a abrir la puerta y voy a gritar desde aquí que bajen las armas. Saldremos los dos juntos para que no disparen por error, ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí, Dean? 

\- Porque yo podría ser tú -le respondió-. Y si no me hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad hace tiempo, posiblemente ahora sería yo el que estuviera en tu lugar con una pistola en la mano.

Garth pareció entender. Asintió y Dean respiró algo más tranquilo. Lo había convencido. Ahora tenían que salir de allí.

\- Voy a abrir la puerta -cogió el pomo y lo giró para abrirla-, y les diré lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a salir juntos de esta.

\- Gracias, Dean, por intentar cambiar mi vida, pero yo ya no tengo salvación.

Tras oír las palabras, Dean se giró todo lo rápido que pudo para correr hacia la pistola, pero Garth ya la tenía en la mano. Con los ojos cerrados, apretó el gatillo y el inconfundible sonido de un disparo retumbó en la habitación.

 

 

 

Dean sólo tuvo un par de segundos para ver a Garth apuntándose la sien con la pistola. Luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando, tras el disparo, notó cómo varias salpicaduras de lo que parecía ser sangre y masa cerebral, le salpicaron la frente y las mejillas. 

Tras ese momento todo fue a cámara lenta. Oyó cómo su equipo entraba en la sala a punta de pistola y llegaban hacia él, apartándole por si el sujeto aún seguía vivo. Dean no podía ver a Garth, porque por el impacto había caído detrás de la mesa, pero dos de sus hombres aún le apuntaban con un arma por si seguía vivo. Una voz tras él le preguntó cómo estaba, pero él estaba a mil kilómetros de allí.

Cuando tomó conciencia con la realidad, estaba en las duchas de la central, intentando quitarse la sangre que se le había incrustado sobre la piel. La camiseta de Kansas iba a tener que tirarla a la basura. Había estado un par de horas prestando declaración, que sumado al testimonio de los demás rehenes, dictaminó que Garth había sufrido un momento transitorio de locura que, unido a una posible depresión, favoreció a que apretara el gatillo.

Dean no estaba tan seguro de ese veredicto. Garth no estaba loco, ni deprimido; sólo tenía que haberse creído que el destino realmente tenía más oportunidades para él. Sin poder hacer ya nada más por él, se fue hacia casa. No era la primera vez que un secuestro salía mal. Por desgracia había vivido situaciones más conflictivas que esa, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan identificado con alguien. Porque si Dean hubiera seguido por el camino equivocado, era muy probable que hubiera terminado igual que él.

Cuando llegó a casa, Sam se le echó encima en cuanto lo vio abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Dean! -lo agarró por los antebrazos y lo zarandeó levemente-. ¿Estás bien? Estando en el bufete he visto las noticias y he venido para casa enseguida.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Por qué has venido? -tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y caminó hacia el sofá para sentarse y descansar un poco.

Sam levantó las cejas asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo que por qué he venido? ¡Te has puesto en peligro innecesariamente, Dean! -conforme hablaba, Sam parecía más y más enfadado-. ¿Es que no te importamos? ¿Tan poco te importa tu vida que la arriesgas a la menor oportunidad posible? 

Dean no dijo nada. Se quedó callado mirando un punto concreto en el suelo. Sam tenía razón, pero él no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

\- No lo volveré a hacer, Sam. Te lo prometo.

\- Dean -Sam caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado-. Sé que muchas veces tienes la necesidad de devolver lo que la vida te ha dado, pero deja que sea ella la que lo haga y no tú, ¿me entiendes? No fuerces las cosas.

Dean lo comprendía a medias. Tenía la cabeza embotada de pensamientos y sensaciones. Intentando evadirse del tema, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado del sofá y vio varias carátulas de dvds.

\- ¿Y esto? -las cogió-. Suits. ¿De qué va?

\- Es una serie de abogados.

\- Buff -la soltó como si quemase-. Voy a echarme un rato. ¿Tienes que volver al bufete?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

\- No, me he tomado el resto del día libre.

\- Bien. Luego hablamos. Me voy a la cama.

Sam lo vio desaparecer en su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Había hablado con Bobby y sabía lo que había pasado. Sabía cómo habían encontrado a Garth y cómo Dean había salido de allí todo manchado de sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Estiró el brazo para coger el teléfono de casa y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Tras cinco tonos, una voz respondió al otro lado.

-¿Sí?

\- Gabe. ¿Estás aún dormido?

Gabriel se movió entre las sábanas para mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche. Era algo más de medio día. Aún podía dormir un par de horas más antes de entrar de noche y hacer el turno de guardia todo el fin de semana en urgencias, pero la voz de preocupación de Sam lo alertó de que algo no iba bien, por eso se espabiló enseguida y respondió.

\- Ya no. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Puedes venir a casa?

 

 

 

Gabriel apenas tardó media hora en llegar. Su apartamento no quedaba muy lejos de allí. Cuando llegó a la puerta de los Winchester, en lugar de llamar, sacó sus propias llaves del bolsillo y abrió. Sam llegó hasta él.

\- He visto las noticias -Gabe cerró despacio la puerta tras él-. Mientras me duchaba y cogía el uniforme para esta noche, me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

\- Está bien. O al menos eso parece -se encogió de hombros-. Ya le conoces. Pero no te he llamado por él.

Gabriel frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te he llamado por mí. Quería disculparme por haberme enfadado anoche y haberme comportado como un capullo.

Gabe sonrió y relajó la mirada. Conocía a Sam desde que era un renacuajo. Lo había visto crecer hasta convertirse en un hombre y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él ni proponiéndoselo. 

\- Yo también me porté como un idiota -susurró-. Lo siento.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa dejando escapar sus dos maravillosos hoyuelos. Arrinconando a Gabe contra la puerta, se dejó de caer sobre él y se arrimó demasiado hasta pegar sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue breve, pero intenso, y ambos sonrieron cuando se separaron.

\- En serio, anoche fui un tonto con eso de las series -a pesar de que ya había dejado de besarle, Gabe seguía apresado contra la puerta, y sospechaba que hasta que Sam no se quitase de encima, él no iba a poder moverse. Tampoco tenía claro de querer quitárselo de encima-. Siento haberme ido así y no haber pasado la noche contigo.

\- Bueno -Sam chasqueó la lengua antes de hablar-, he traído otra serie de abogados para que me des la razón.

Gabriel no pudo evitar reír. Le pasó las manos por la cintura y lo rodeó hasta apresarle una de las nalgas y obligarle a acercar las caderas hacia él. Sam gruñó hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

\- Esto no va a hacer que te devuelta todas las fichas que te gané el otro día en el póquer. 

Gabe se esmeró más. Adelantó la mano de nuevo hacia sus caderas y la deslizó hacia delante, abarcándole con la palma la casi erección que ya tenía. Sam volvió a gruñir, ésta vez más profundamente.

\- Si sigues así voy a replantearme devolverte tus fichas, e incluso las mías. 

\- Siempre has tenido un punto débil, Sammy.

\- No me llames Sammy -murmuró ya cuando lo estaba besando. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró junto a él hacia la cocina. Durante el trayecto fue abriéndose el pantalón a la par que se lo intentaba abrir a él-. Gabe. Gabe.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Sam le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó sobre la encimera mientras con el pie le separaba las piernas. Terminó de bajarle el pantalón lo suficiente para dejarle el trasero descubierto mientras se apoyaba sobre él. Hacer presión sobre su entrada sin llegar a entrar fue una dulce agonía para ambos. Sam jadeó y se echó hacia atrás, siendo consciente de que le quedaba muy poco y no tenía el cuerpo para jueguecitos.

Registró a tientas el primer cajón que tenía a la derecha y sacó un pack de mantequilla en porciones. Los mangaba del trabajo y los guardaba en el primer cajón de la derecha porque no era la primera vez que los había necesitado de esa manera.

Abrir esa cosa medio derretida con una sola mano por haber estado en el cajón no era nada fácil, pero Sam era un hombre de recursos; se lo acercó a la boca y agarró la pestaña para abrirlo con los dientes. Luego tiró logrando su objetivo. 

Puso el envase sobre la encimera y metió los dedos. Dos exactamente, porque el pequeño envoltorio no daba para más. Se lo extendió con el dedo pulgar y se guió hacia la entrada de Gabe.

Podía haberle avisado, o haber sido algo más cuidadoso, pero no; Sam Winchester no se andaba con esa clase de miramientos. Le gustaba el sexo rápido y algo rudo, y sabía que a Gabe lo volvía loco así que, ¿por qué contenerse?

Sin más preámbulos acarició la sensible zona apenas un segundo para ubicarse bien y acto seguido deslizó los dos dedos de golpe. Gabe jadeó. Tenía la frente apoyada sobre la encimera. La camisa y la chaqueta caían sobre su espalda y cabeza, así que no podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por Sam.

El menor de los Winchester respiraba por la boca, medio perdido por la pasión del momento. Deslizó un par de veces más los dedos, sacándolos y metiéndolos del estrecho canal hasta que los retiró, se embadurnó bien la erección con esa misma mano y sin perder tiempo, se hundió en él.

De Sam Winchester se podía decir muchas cosas; era un hombre fiel y cariñoso. Duro cuando tenía que serlo, amigo de sus amigos. Buen hermano. Inteligente, capaz, bondadoso. Y sexual. Increíblemente sexual. Ese hombre emanada pasión y lujuria por cada poro. Exudaba un sex appeal difícil de ignorar. Y en la cama, o donde fuera, no había nadie mejor que él.

Adelantó la mano rodeando las caderas de Gabriel y tomó su erección. Sólo tuvo que incursionar un par de veces más en él mientras lo apresaba con la mano para que Gabe culminara entre sus dedos en cuestión de minutos. A él le quedaba poco, muy poco. Tuvo que morderse los labios para acallar los gruñidos y jadeos que parecían salirle del mismo pecho. Sudaba copiosamente y llenaba los pulmones cada vez más rápido necesitando más y más oxígeno. Tenía el orgasmo en la punta de los dedos, casi lo podía tocar. Quería llegar a él y dejarse ir, sucumbir al placer de una vez. 

Al fondo de la casa se oyó la puerta del dormitorio de Dean que chirriaba un poco al abrirse. Luego la puerta del baño. Tenían como mucho un minuto para terminar o Dean los pillaría de lleno. Y de momento su hermano no podía enterarse. Ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento. 

Consciente de que podían ser pillados, una sensación extraña invadió a Sam. Quizás fue que estaba ya cansado de esconder su relación con Gabe, o quizás que no le importaba que Dean los viera. No, no era un pervertido, simplemente había cosas de las que no se arrepentiría en la vida, y una de ellas era de lo que sentía por Gabriel.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Sam se abandonó a la sensación de su orgasmo. Las caderas le temblaron mientras arremetía una y otra vez contra su trasero. La hebilla del pantalón de Gabe rebotaba contra el tirador metálico del cajón, produciendo un sonido rítmico y acompasado.

De fondo oyó el grifo del lavabo y la cisterna del sanitario. Luego la puerta del baño al abrirse. Con un último empujón, Sam terminó de descargarse en él y luego se retiró para subirse los pantalones rápidamente siendo consciente de que seguía corriéndose sobre su ropa interior. 

Ayudó a vestirse a Gabe y ambos tuvieron el tiempo justo de sentarse en los taburetes de la cocina cuando Dean entraba por la puerta. Gabriel apenas se apoyó en el asiento.

\- Hey, Dean -sorbió el café frío intentando aclararse la garganta-. He visto las noticias. ¿Estás bien?

Dean venía rascándose el abdomen y con un ojo aún medio cerrado. Traía una camiseta desgastada y unos vaqueros a medio abrochar.

\- Sí, genial -buscó el café y vio que no había-. Gracias por dejarme un poco.

\- Yo te hago más -Gabe se levantó cogiendo la cafetera y llenándola de agua-. El café que hace Sam es para mariquitas.

Sam, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, esbozó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. 

\- Voy a darme una ducha -anunció mientras salía de la cocina sin más explicaciones.

Dean lo vio marcharse.

\- Está raro últimamente.

Gabe echó café nuevo en el filtro y encendió el botón de la cafetera.

\- Está preocupado por ti.

\- Estoy bien -sonrió-. Creo que olvidáis que este es mi trabajo y que estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas. Sé que para el resto del mundo es duro, pero yo estoy entrenado para ello.

Gabriel asintió. Él lo entendía porque como médico, había visto demasiadas cosas que la gente normal no sería capaz de soportar.

\- Esta noche trabajas, ¿no?

\- Sí. Todo el fin de semana -se quedó mirando cómo las primeras gotas de café caían en la jarra de cristal-. Pero luego tengo varios días libres. Había pensado acampar aquí sino te importa. Podemos echar un par de partidas y ver algo en la tele que no sea de abogados. Ni policías.

Dean sonrió.

\- Gracias. Ya veré cómo tengo el horario la semana que viene -miró el reloj para comprobar la hora-. Creo que me pasaré un rato por el parque de bomberos. Díselo a Sam cuando salga.

Gabriel lo vio recoger sus llaves y cerrar la puerta tras él. Entonces se percató de una cosa.

\- ¡Estaba haciendo café para ti, capullo!

 

 

 

Dean llegó al parque de bomberos un rato más tarde. Había dejado su mochila en el coche y se había bajado sin prisas. Había decidido tomarse el día con calma, visitar a sus colegas y quizás, tomarse un café con ellos.

\- Hey, Dean -Henriksen, el capitán del cuerpo de bomberos llegó hasta él mientras le cogía la mano para estrechársela y darle de paso una palmada en el antebrazo-. ¿Cómo está nuestro voluntario favorito? Te hemos visto hoy en las noticias, macho. Eres un héroe.

\- Ya -Dean no lo tenía tan claro. Saludó al resto de sus compañeros a lo lejos con la mano cuando los vio tirados en el sofá viendo un partido. Siguió a Victor hasta su despacho y entró tras él-. Yo no lo tengo tan claro.

\- Es por lo del muchacho que se pegó el tiro delante tuya, ¿no? Mira, Dean, si no hubieras entrado y hubieras hablado con él, es posible que se le hubiera acabado yendo el coco del todo y hubiera disparado a algún rehén. No sólo salvaste a las once personas que había dentro del banco, sino a sus familiares y amigos.

\- Pero no salvé a Garth.

\- Hay cosas que no se pueden salvar, Dean, y es mejor así. Hazme caso -Victor le dio otra palmada en el brazo para hacerle reaccionar-. ¿Qué haces hoy por aquí? ¿No tenías libre?

Dean no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando Victor había salido de nuevo de su despacho y caminaba hacia los chicos para tenderle a uno de ellos un papel-. Éstas son las fechas de tu vacaciones, Lambert, luego no te quejes.

Victor se volvió hacia Dean esperando una respuesta.

\- Ermmm, sí, pero me aburría en casa y prefería tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa, así que me vine un rato.

\- Eso es porque no tienes mujer e hijos, chaval -Campbell le habló desde el otro lado de la habitación-, sino hubieras venido antes aquí a ver el partido.

El grupo rió las palabras de Samuel y siguieron viendo el partido hasta que la sirena saltó. Entonces ya no hubo tiempo de remolonear en el sofá; todos se levantaron en el acto y corrieron a ponerse el uniforme.

\- ¿Vienes, Winchester? -Victor se ponía el casco mientras iba a enterarse de dónde tenían que ir.

\- ¡Claro! -respondió corriendo hacia su ropa.

\- Bien. No te despegarás de Lambert ni de Campbell. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, señor -era curioso, pero Dean no tenía problema alguno de pasar de líder y jefe de su equipo a ser mandado por otro. Y pensaba que gracias a eso no había perdido el norte. 

El primero de los camiones salió con Victor como copiloto y el segundo ya había comenzado a moverse. Dean se afianzó el casco y de un salto, se agarró a un lateral del camión para luego deslizarse hacia dentro.

Apenas tardaron dos minutos en llegar al centro de la ciudad, y cuando Dean vio dónde era, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la escena; la tienda de antigüedades estaba ardiendo. 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -caminó hacia Victor para saber cómo proceder.

\- Parque de bomberos sur llamando a parque de bomberos norte -alzó la voz para que se le oyera bien por la transmisión-. Vamos a necesitar refuerzos. Corto.

\- En cinco minutos estaremos ahí -se oyó por el aparato-. Corto.

\- Según los testigos ha habido un escape de gas en el restaurante de al lado -Henriksen señaló hacia el edificio que había pegado a la tienda y que le faltaba un buen trozo de la fachada-. Los del gas han cortado el suministro pero es posible que aún queden algunas fugas. Poneos las mascarillas y las bombonas antes de entrar.

Dean asintió y fue con sus dos compañeros a sacar el equipo de la parte trasera del camión. Otros ya habían desplegado la manguera y apuntaban a un lado para intentar apagar el fuego que había.

\- Lambert -Campbell terminó de ponerse la mascarilla y lo miró-; Dean y tú iréis tras de mí. Examinaremos la tienda antes de que termine de llegar el fuego.

Ambos hombres asintieron y fueron tras él. Cuando entraron en la tienda, o lo que quedaba de ella, aquello era un caos. Parte de la pared del restaurante había caído hacia un lado debido a la explosión y todo parecía haber salido despedido por los aires. Incluso había varios cuerpos en el suelo que no parecían tener buena pinta. Campbell corrió hacia el primero de ellos y Lambert hacia otro. Tenían que sacarlos de allí lo antes posible y llevarlos a la ambulancia. Dean oteó el lugar. Le costó un poco de trabajo porque aunque había practicado con la mascarilla puesta, esa era la primera vez que lo hacía en un incendio real. Cuando se giró, vio un brazo que salía de debajo de lo que parecía ser un mueble de madera. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el herido y comenzó a quitarles cosas de encima. Dean tuvo que hacer fuerza para tirar del pesado mueble y cuando logró apartarlo, se dio cuenta de que era el mostrador que estaba completamente volcado.

\- Dean -jadeó el viejo dueño de la tienda.

\- No hable -le acercó el oxígeno para que pudiera respirar, pero el viejo lo apartó de un manotazo.

\- Cógelo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puede caminar?

El hombre empujó a Dean y estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar el mueble. Tiró de un pomo y, al encontrarse el mueble boca abajo, la katana cayó a los pies de ambos.

\- Cógelo.

Dean supo que si no hacía lo que le decía, ese maldito viejo cabezota no se dejaría ayudar por nadie, así que alcanzó la katana, y como si tuviera práctica con ella, la alzo con agilidad sobre su cabeza y la deslizó tras su espalda por dentro del chaquetón de manera que quedaba totalmente oculta por la bombona de oxígeno.

\- Ahora sí que tenemos que irnos -tiró de él al ver que la habitación había comenzado a llenarse de humo.

\- ¡Dean! -Lambert había regresado-. ¿Puedes con él?

\- Sí -lo cogió en peso y corrió hacia fuera con el viejo al hombro. En cuanto lo vieron aparecer, el equipo de ambulancia corrió hacia él-. Está inconsciente pero reacciona.

\- Lo llevamos directamente al hospital.

Dean ni siquiera vio marcharse la camilla porque se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar. Lambert intentaba sacar a un hombre debajo de unos escombros. Dean lo ayudó para hacerlo más deprisa.

\- ¿Has subido arriba?

Lambert lo miró cuando terminaba de apartar la última madera sobre las piernas del hombre.

\- ¿Arriba? ¿Esto tiene algo arriba?

\- Sí, una sala o algo así -Dean se levantó y se alejó al ver que Lambert ya tenía al hombre en brazos-. Voy a inspeccionar.

\- No tardes, Dean. Cada vez hay más humo.

Dean no le oyó. Subió de tres en tres la estrecha escalera y llegó finalmente a una habitación que era casi igual de grande que la planta de abajo y estaba incluso más destrozada. La pared que colindaba con el restaurante se había desplomado y la explosión había arrasado prácticamente con todo. Allí no quedaba nada en su sitio y Dean se lamentó por un segundo de esa exposición de arte japonés que el viejo estaba preparando. Cientos de cosas con miles de años de antigüedad acababan de convertirse en papilla. Toda una pena. 

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, vio que algo se movía debajo de un mueble enorme que contenía porcelana al juzgar por los restos blancos y finos del suelo. Corrió hacia el mueble y lo intentó apartar pero pesaba demasiado, así que no le quedó más remedio que intentar hacer palanca.

\- Oiga, ¿me oye? -Dean dio la vuelta al mueble intentando buscar la cabeza de esa persona para ver si estaba con vida. Intentó meter la mano por debajo pero esa cosa era inmensa y sólo pudo sacar lo que parecía ser una gabardina hecha jirones-. ¿Puede oírme?

No hubo respuesta. Dean no se rindió. Tiró de un lado y levantó un poco el mueble, pero apenas unos milímetros. Iba a tener que ir a buscar ayuda. Cada vez veía menos y esa persona que estaba ahí abajo sino se ahogaba por el peso del mueble, iba a ahogarse por la inhalación del humo.

\- Oiga, necesito ayuda para mover el mueble -Dean tiró otra vez y metió la mano intentando localizar la posición de la persona que estaba ahí abajo. La víctima debió de oírle porque le agarró la mano y tiró de él-. Voy, voy.

Dean agarró el borde del mueble, analizando por la postura de la mano dónde podía estar la cabeza. Cuando giró por completo, intentó levantar de nuevo esa cosa inmensa y desplazarlo otro poco, logrando que la cabeza y los hombros de la víctima quedaran descubiertos.

\- Eso es -Antes de volver a apoyar el mueble, Dean estiró la pierna y puso de aguante una caja registradora antigua que ya estaba bastante abollada. Así al menos el peso del mueble no seguiría aplastándole las costillas-. Oiga. ¿Me oye? 

Tuvo que desenroscar un poco la válvula para dejar que el oxígeno saliera más rápido y aplicó el truco que Lambert le había enseñado para que el oxigeno fluyera más rápido sin desperdiciarse. Se puso de rodillas y acercó la mascarilla hacia el hombre para que él también pudiera respirar. Le apartó el pelo de la frente y cuando se lo echó hacia atrás, unos ojos grandes y azules lo miraron.

Dean se quedó congelado. Incapaz de volver a moverse, sólo pudo perderse en sus pupilas. No podía ser. No podía ser real.

\- Cas -jadeó ya no sólo por la falta de oxígeno, sino por el shock de la impresión.

Castiel separó los labios e hizo un gesto de dolor, como si ese simple movimiento le hubiera costado toda una vida. Boqueaba confundido y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Dean supo que se ahogaba.

\- Respira -Le puso la mascarilla en la cara y la dejó ahí-. Sigue respirando.

Dean se agachó a su lado y deslizó un brazo por debajo del mueble para ver si había algo que siguiera oprimiéndole los pulmones. No parecía haber nada. Ese gran trasto descansaba sobre su estómago y caderas, lo que tampoco era bueno. Desde esa posición Dean tampoco sabía si el golpe o el impacto le habrían roto alguna costilla que le estuviera perforando un pulmón. 

Se volvió a incorporar y se soltó la bombona de la espalda para dejar que Castiel siguiera respirando. Se levantó y miró la longitud del mueble. Cada vez veía menos por el humo.

\- Cas -lo llamó-. Voy a levantar el mueble y deslizarlo hacia atrás todo lo que pueda. Necesito que, si puedes moverte, levantes las piernas y empujes conmigo. Si no puedes hacer fuerza, no importa, pero levanta las piernas para que pueda sacarte de ahí. ¿Me has entendido?

Apenas se le veía la cara, pero Castiel asintió. Dean no perdió tiempo, agarró el borde del mueble e intentó tomar aire. Eso último no lo consiguió. 

\- ¿Preparado? -lo avisó-. A la de una, a la de dos, y a la de tres.

Dean hizo un esfuerzo titánico. Ahora estaba más cansado que antes y tenía menos oxígeno en los pulmones que cuando llegó. Eso le dificultaría mover el mueble, sin embargo lo hizo. Castiel pudo levantar las piernas y ayudarle a empujar, pero apenas levemente, porque se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó hacia un lado. Eso fue suficiente para Dean soltara el mueble de cualquier manera sabiendo que no iba a aplastarle.

Medio ahogado, se arrodilló de nuevo junto a él.

\- Tenemos...que...irnos.

Castiel no le respondió. Tenía mal color a pesar del oxígeno que estaba recibiendo y Dean supo que tenía que actuar ya. Apartó la bombona y la mascarilla y lo cogió en peso hasta colocarle más o menos de pie. Luego le pasó los brazos por su cuello.

\- Cas -jadeó ya casi sin oxígeno-. Necesito que me rodees las cintura con tus piernas porque no hay otra manera de que pueda bajarte por la escalera -comenzó a toser siendo consciente de que le quedaba menos de un minuto-. Cas... por favor.

Poco a poco notó cómo Castiel hacía presión alrededor de su cuello para sostenerse. Levantó una pierna y luego otra y se sujetó a su cintura. Dean pudo pasar las manos alrededor de su espalda y echó a correr escaleras abajo. 

Cuando salió por la puerta de la tienda, el impacto del oxígeno fue tremendo y se mareó. Sus pulmones estaban tan desesperados por respirar que casi se colapsaron ellos mismos. Cuando pudo sentir la brisa de la calle en su cara, cayó de rodillas y se echó hacia delante con cuidado para poner la espalda de Castiel sobre el suelo. Éste se soltó y se quedó inerte ante él.

\- Vamos, Cas -arrodillado como estaba entre sus piernas, estiró los brazos y le puso las manos sobre el estómago. Le apartó la camisa subiéndosela todo lo que pudo y le dejó el pecho despejado. A simple vista no parecía haber hematomas bajo la piel ni hemorragias internas, pero no podía estar seguro. Se estaba mareando y sentía cada vez menos fuerza en las manos. Se agachó sobre él y puso la cabeza sobre su estómago para notar el corazón y si respiraba. Lo hacía, pero muy débilmente-. Venga, Cas. Maldita sea.

Lo masajeó para ayudarle, para hacer que sus pulmones reaccionasen, sin darse cuenta de que los suyos estaban en peores condiciones.

\- ¡Dean! -Lambert y Victor llegaron corriendo hacia él-. ¡Dean!

\- ¡Una ambulancia! -Victor apartó a Dean de la victima y lo tumbó a su lado. Le puso oxígeno mientras lo examinaba esperando que llegaran los servicios sanitarios-. ¡Dean! -lo llamó-. ¿Me oyes?

Dean asintió. Se sentía mareado pero notaba como poco a poco los pulmones comenzaban a llenarse como si de un balón de playa se tratase. Eso hizo que se sintiera bastante recuperado prácticamente en el acto.

\- ¿Cómo está? -Victor se levantó y rodeó a Dean para ayudar a Lambert con la víctima.

\- Respira, pero hay que llevarle cuanto antes al hospital -el hombre se apartó cuando vio que una ambulancia se paraba a su lado y se abrían las puertas.

Dean se quitó la mascarilla y se incorporó del suelo. En cuanto lo vio, su superior caminó hacia él.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Ponte la mascarilla!

\- Tengo que ir en esa ambulancia -Dean aún jadeaba y tenía la cabeza mareada por la presión del oxígeno.

\- Estará bien -Victor intentó tranquilizarle para que volviera a sentarse en el suelo.

\- No. Conozco a ese hombre y tengo que ir con él.

Victor lo miró seriamente porque eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- Sí -respondió sin añadir más. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró alrededor viendo que el fuego estaba prácticamente controlado-. Me gustaría ir con él en la ambulancia si no hago falta aquí, sino me quedaré y terminaré mi trabajo.

Victor no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Eres un maldito hijo de puta -le palmeó la espalda haciendo que Dean se tambalease-. Estás medio muerto y aún así quieres seguir ayudando -luego se dirigió a uno de los enfermeros que había subido a Castiel en la camilla y lo habían metido en la ambulancia-. Uno de mis hombres irá con vosotros. ¿Tenéis más equipos de oxígeno?

\- Sí. No se preocupe. Lo examinaremos también a él.

\- Gracias -Dean hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando pasó por su lado y se subió a la ambulancia justo antes de que cerrasen la puerta. 

\- Póngase esto -el enfermero le dio una mascarilla-. Y relájese en el asiento, por favor. Todo está controlado.

Dean lo hizo a medias, porque aunque apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldar para estar más cómodo, no le quitó el ojo de encima a Castiel en ningún momento. 

 

 

 

Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron y Dean saltó hacia el suelo junto con el enfermero. Ambos entraron por las puertas de urgencias del hospital empujando la camilla. Gabriel le salió al encuentro y se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué hacía ahí.

\- Dean. ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí -le quitó el informe de las manos al enfermero y lo ojeó-. Ya nos encargamos nosotros.

El pobre enfermero lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Luego se dirigió hacia Gabriel.

\- Su superior dice que hay que hacerle una revisión.

Gabe se detuvo un segundo y se volvió para responderle.

\- Perdónale, trabaja en la SWAT y también es bombero. Tiene malas pulgas cuando está de servicio -y de nuevo corrió tras Dean que ya había empezado a empujar la camilla y se había metido en el primer box que había encontrado libre.

\- Ahora te vas a estar quieto y callado y me vas a esperar fuera -varias enfermeras y otro médico acudieron enseguida para ayudarle.

\- Gabe.

\- Haz lo que te ordeno, Dean.

Dean apretó los dientes. De mala gana salió de allí y esperó en el pasillo. Cuando se sentó, notó que comenzaba a marearse. Posiblemente fuera un efecto secundario del oxígeno, así que decidió ir un segundo fuera. El aire fresco de la calle lo despejaría. 

Pero la verdad es que no fue así. Caminó hacia la esquina de urgencias y se adentró un poco en el callejón. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared y dejó de caer la frente sobre los fríos ladrillos. El mundo estaba girando demasiado deprisa y, o lo hacía parar, o no iba a poder contarlo.

Ya respiraba bien, o al menos todo lo bien que se podía tras haber inhalado una cantidad considerable de humo, sin embargo seguía teniendo esa sensación de ahogo en el cuerpo. Entonces lo comprendió; si no hubiera subido al piso de arriba, ni le hubiera puesto oxígeno a Castiel, ni lo hubiera sacado de allí cuando lo hizo, posiblemente ahora la historia hubiera sido otra muy distinta.

Sin poder evitarlo, el cuerpo de Dean se contrajo por una arcada. Se sostuvo a la pared y vomitó lo poco que debía de tener en el cuerpo. A pesar de que parecía no tener nada para echar, su estómago siguió contrayéndose para expulsarlo todo. Apretó las yemas de los dedos sobre la fría superficie y casi se dobló en dos por el dolor. Vomitar ya era bastante sufrido de por sí, pero hacerlo cuando se tenía la faringe y la laringe dañadas por el humo era mucho peor. 

Casi cayó de rodillas cuando otra arcada le obligó a abrir la boca, pero nada salió de su maltrecho estómago, sólo la sensación de que parecía estar muriéndose por dentro.

Pasados unos minutos el mundo pareció que volvía a tener piedad de él y esa horrible sensación desapareció. Se limpió el sudor frío de la frente y con el dorso de la mano se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban en los lagrimales por el esfuerzo que había realizado. Luego volvió a urgencias. Llegó junto a la puerta a la misma vez que Gabriel salía del box. 

\- Dean -no pudo evitar mirarle de arriba abajo-. Jamás te he visto con tan mala pinta. Vamos a examinarte, ¿de acuerdo? Y si me dices que no, te ataré.

Dean sonrió consciente de que la pinta que tenía que tener era pésima, pero antes de preocuparse por él, tenía que saber cómo estaba Cas.

\- ¿Está todo bien? -señaló con la cabeza hacia la habitación.

\- Sí, tu amigo está bien. No tiene ninguna costilla rota, lo cual es un milagro, y los pulmones no han sufrido ningún daño severo. Sólo destacar que tiene la mucosa que recubre la faringe bastante irritada. No es grave, pero las funciones básicas de éste órgano como son la deglución, respiración y fonación van a tener que ser asistidas durante un par de días. Pero lo mantendremos sedado las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas hasta que la mucosa se reconstruya de nuevo y no tenga tantos dolores. Dean -Gabriel le puso una mano en el antebrazo y le habló de cerca-. ¿Quién es?

\- Un amigo -repitió. No estaba seguro de que fuera el momento de decirle a Gabriel quién era.

\- Puede pagarse las facturas del hospital, ¿verdad? Aún no he visto su ficha y no sé qué seguro médico tiene. 

\- Tiene pasta, tranquilo.

\- Bien, porque he mandado un estudio de todo. Y ahora -aprovechó que tenía la mano sobre el antebrazo de Dean para agarrarle y tirar de él-. Vamos a hacerte unas pruebas.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Soy yo el que tiene que decirlo, ¿no crees?

Dean se dejó arrastrar porque sabía que de nada serviría negarse.

\- ¿Tienes algún sitio seguro donde pueda dejar el equipo? Una taquilla de sobra o algo.

\- Mi despacho está siempre cerrado. Puedes dejar allí lo que quieras.

Dean se lo agradeció. Cuando estuvo a solas en la habitación, observó la pulcra mesa de Gabriel y lo bien organizado que lo tenía todo. Costaba creer tanta perfección en un tío que lavaba la ropa blanca con la de color y cada mes y medio tenía que comprar fichas nuevas para jugar al póquer porque las perdía por su apartamento.

Despacio, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme que ya estaba más negra que amarilla por muchas zonas. Cuando la dejó sobre la silla, se echó la mano a la espalda y tiró con cuidado. Afortunadamente la katana salió con su funda puesta, sino Dean habría corrido un serio peligro. 

Se la quedó mirando sin poder creérselo. En cuanto se hiciera las pruebas, tenía que localizar al dueño de la tienda de antigüedades y devolvérsela. No tenía claro si el viejo le había dado la espada o se la había dejado para que se la guardase. Fuera como fuese, él no quería meterse en líos innecesariamente, y, aunque se moría por tener esa katana en su poder, no iba a robarla. Ni hablar. Ya había aprendido esa lección muchos años atrás.

Llevando sólo la camiseta interior blanca y unos pantalones azules, Dean cerró la puerta del despacho de Gabriel con llave y fue a buscarle. 

Le hicieron numerosas pruebas y éstas fueron favorables. Eso ya lo sabía Dean. Tan sólo su estómago había salido algo dañado por haber tragado humo mientras cogía fuerzas para levantar el mueble. Por eso posiblemente le doliera todo el cuerpo y los músculos de los brazos parecieran que fueran a estallarle. 

\- Deberías irte a casa a descansar.

Dean se dio la vuelta cuando vio que la puerta del despacho se abría. Ya estaba completamente vestido y la katana de nuevo guardada en su sitio.

\- Voy a pasarme a ver si los chicos han llegado ya con los camiones.

Gabe negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo cabezota que era Dean.

\- Oye, no me habías dicho que el incendio había sido al lado de la tienda de antigüedades y que ésta también ha quedado casi destrozada. 

\- Se me ha pasado con todo este jaleo.

\- Han traído al dueño.

Dean asintió. No tuvo tiempo de contarle que fue él el que lo encontró cuando Gabe siguió hablando.

\- Llegó con vida al hospital. Tenías algunas fracturas importantes, pero podía sobrevivir perfectamente. Entonces le dio un infarto.

\- Ha muerto -Dean sospechaba cuál iba a ser el final.

\- Sí. 

Dean no hizo ninguna pregunta más. Le agradeció a Gabe toda su ayuda y salió del despacho. Antes de marcharse pasó por el box donde aún tenían a Castiel. Tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta y lo habían monitorizado para controlarle las constantes. 

Cuando llegó a su lado lo observó de cerca. Su semblante era serio y una mueca de dolor parecía grabada en las arrugas de la frente. Aún tenía la cara manchada de humo, pero al menos le habían curado un par de cortes superficiales que tenía sobre el puente de la nariz, la sien y el labio superior. Despacio, le pasó la mano por el cabello que seguía áspero y lleno de cenizas por el incendio. No pudo evitar mirarle durante un rato. Parecía que quisiera grabar sus facciones en su memoria para no olvidarlas nunca.

Entonces lo comprendió todo; esa sensación que había sentido en el callejón, ese dolor de estómago, ese ahogo... no se debían totalmente al incendio, sino al miedo que había sentido pensando que a Castiel podía sucederle algo, pero era ilógico, porque no le conocía. No sabía apenas nada de él. La única vez que se vieron le contó una historia muy extraña que no terminó de creerse del todo. Entonces... ¿por qué se había sentido así? Tras acariciarle por última vez la linea del cabello y quitarle varios mechones de la cara, Dean salió del hospital.

Cuando llegó al puesto de bomberos sus compañeros ya habían llegado. Tuvo que rellenar un par informes y enseñarle a Henriksen las pruebas que le habían hecho en urgencias para convencerle de que estaba bien.

Aún no habían ido los expertos a evaluar los daños, pero todo parecía ser un escape de gas en una instalación defectuosa que se había realizado recientemente en la cocina del restaurante. Ese fallo humano había causado ocho muertes; el cocinero, su ayudante, un camarero, cuatro clientes y el dueño de la tienda de al lado. Numerosos heridos aún seguían hospitalizados. Uno de ellos Castiel.

Al llegar a casa Sam no estaba, lo que Dean agradeció enormemente porque no tenía ganas de seguir respondiendo preguntas. Dejó la espada sobre la cama y se fue a la ducha. Cuando volvió, se sentó a un lado y la observó un par de segundos antes de guardarla dentro del armario. En cuanto se levantara tendría que averiguar si el viejo la había vendido y pertenecía a alguien o estaba incluida en algún seguro que pudiera tener junto con la tienda, aunque la verdad, conociéndole como le conocía, posiblemente la tienda de antigüedades jamás volvería a ser lo que era. 

Pensó que tardaría más tiempo en dormirse debido a las emociones de ese día, pero apenas apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada se quedó profundamente dormido. Bobby solía decirle que si seguía con ese ritmo de vida no iba a llegar a los cuarenta. Normalmente la gente que tenía trabajos tan estresantes donde muchas veces ponían en juego sus vidas, tenían hobbies o segundos trabajos mucho más tranquilos que los ayudase a relajarse y a desconectar. Dean no; él era un voluntario en el cuerpo de bomberos y daba la casualidad que le encantaba y no se le daba nada mal.

Cuando se despertó, descubrió que Sam había estado en casa. Le había hecho café y había dejado una nota pegada en la puerta de la nevera diciéndole que tenía una reunión importantísima en el bufete. Ese era su hermano; trabajando en fines de semana. 

Se vistió, se tomó el café para mariquitas que hacía Sam y se marchó de nuevo hacia el hospital. Aún no habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas y posiblemente Castiel aún seguiría sedado, pero quería ver a Gabriel. Había llegado el momento de que le contara la verdad.

 

Castiel seguía en la misma posición que la noche anterior, pero ésta vez lo habían llevado a una habitación y lo habían aseado. Con el cabello limpio y la cara sin tiznones negros, Dean se lo quedó mirando un buen rato. Conocía ese perfil y no sabía de qué. Estaba al lado de un extraño del que apenas no sabía nada y sin embargo él tenía otra sensación completamente distinta que no sabía explicar.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto? -Gabriel entró en la habitación con un par de vasos de plástico en la mano. Cuando se acercó a Dean le tendió uno-. Lo he hecho yo. Vas a necesitarlo si has tomado el café que hace Sam.

Dean sonrió sin decir nada y aceptó el regalo. Tras el primer sorbo y comprobar que estaba en su punto, se volvió para mirar a Castiel.

\- Supongo que si lo has traído a la habitación es porque está mejor.

\- Evoluciona muy bien, sí. A última hora de hoy tengo previsto quitarle el sedante para que despierte -Gabe tiró el vaso vacío en la papelera de la habitación y volvió a su lado-. ¿Quién es este tío y de qué le conoces?

\- ¿Aún no sabes su nombre?

\- Sí. Un tal Castiel Milton. Tiene que ser un pez gordo porque he visto qué tipo de seguro de vida tiene. Su abogada ha estado aquí esta mañana. Una tal Rachel No-sé-qué. Rubia, alta, muy mona. Y una verdadera hija de puta. Me ha hecho mil preguntas.

\- ¿No te suena de nada su apellido?

Gabriel se encogió de hombros y murmuró un par de veces el apellido hasta que sus ojos se abrieron asombrados dando a entender que ya sabía quién era.

\- ¡Estos son los Milton a los que les robamos la katana! -a pesar del asombro en su voz, usó un tono bastante bajo para que no se le oyera desde fuera.

\- Bueno, los Milton eran sus padres, que murieron hace ya unos años según tengo entendido. Éste es su hijo.

\- Ya me imagino -Gabe se quedó mirando a Castiel fijamente.

\- Él lo sabe -Dean no tenía previsto darle la noticia de esa manera, pero no le salió de otra forma.

\- Que sabe, ¿el qué?

\- Que le robamos la katana -murmuró-. Esa noche, cuando saliste a comprobar si la casa estaba vacía y si me había encontrado con alguien, te mentí -confesó-. Me lo encontré a él.

El semblante de Gabriel cambió en cuestión de segundos poniéndose casi blanco. Dean intentó tranquilizarle.

\- Él me dio la katana, tranquilo. No nos va a denunciar ni a reclamarnos nada.

\- ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes? -susurró bastante alterado-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese tío, cuando era un mocoso, te dio una espada que vale millones y se quedó tan pancho?

Sonaba absurdo, sí, pero así había sido.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Le drogaste? ¿Le engañaste? 

Dean frunció el ceño por semejantes preguntas.

\- ¿Por quién diablos me tomas? ¿He extorsionado yo alguna vez a alguien, eh? -Dean bufó por la nariz intentando calmarse-. Lo siento. Entiendo que todo esto te resulte raro. A mí también me lo pareció en su día.

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

\- Porque no quería preocuparte tontamente. ¿Qué ibas a ganar sabiéndolo? Sólo me tropecé con él y me la dio. Punto.

Gabriel lo miró a los ojos. Entonces supo que su amigo no le estaba contando todos los detalles.

\- ¿Qué pasó allí dentro, Dean? ¿Te obligó... te obligó a hacer algo que tú no quisieras? 

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! -respondió rápidamente sabiendo por dónde iba la pregunta de Gabriel. Tenía que contárselo todo. No había más vuelta de hoja-. Me dijo que la katana era mía, que siempre había sido mía y que podía llevármela si quería.

Gabe guardó silencio porque se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos esa. 

\- ¿Tuya? ¿Cómo que tuya?

\- Me contó no sé qué historia de que habíamos vivido en Japón mil años atrás o yo que sé. Él me hizo esa espada y me la regaló para que luchásemos juntos o algo así, por eso dejó que me la llevara.

\- Sin más.

\- Sí -Dean recordó ese pasillo a oscuras, ellos dos arrodillados en el suelo con la katana en medio. Rememoró ese momento como si acabase de vivirlo-. Tuve como una especie de... visión. No sé si influido por él o me lo imaginé todo.

\- ¿Qué recuerdas?

\- Recuerdo que le dije que no podía aceptarlo, que esa espada era muy cara, pero él me habló de que si era digno de ella, sería mía. Y lo fue. Le prometí... -Dean necesitó varios segundos para aclarar las palabras en su mente-. En la visión le prometí que desde entonces iba a actuar con coraje, rectitud, benevolencia, respeto, honestidad, honor y lealtad.

Gabriel lo miró con los labios ligeramente separados y una expresión extraña en el rostro.

\- ¿Dónde has oído eso?

\- Oído, ¿el qué?

\- Eso, lo de respeto, honestidad... ¿Nos lo has oído a Sam o a mí mientras vemos Naruto o Bleach? 

Dean encogió la cara por lo extraño de la pregunta. A él no le gustaban esas cosas y cuando su hermano y Gabe hacían maratones de series o de anime, él desconectaba del todo.

\- No. Lo recité aquella noche, y por alguna extraña razón lo recuerdo claramente.

\- Dean -Gabriel le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró de cerca-. Esas palabras son las siete virtudes de Bushido.

Dean pestañeó porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso.

\- No te entiendo.

\- El Bushido es el código ético de los samurais. Exigían lealtad y honor hasta la muerte -la mirada de Gabriel parecía más oscurecida que antes-. ¿Y si era tu espada de verdad, Dean? ¿Y si tiene razón?

Posiblemente, el Dean de antes le habría dicho rotundamente que no con la cabeza. Eso de las vidas pasadas eran cuentos de viejas y nada más, pero últimamente, debía reconocer que le pasaban cosas extrañas, que sentía las cosas de otra manera. Incluso sus sueños eran más raros.

\- No lo sé, Gabe, no lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo saber si viví hace siglos o no o si conocí a Castiel en otra vida en el caso de que eso sea real? Yo sólo sé que, de un tiempo a esta parte, es como si todo sucediera por una razón, como si algunas cosas volvieran a mí para tener la oportunidad de hacerlas bien esta vez -recordó la historia del cómic que le contó a Garth-. No tengo forma humana de saber si lo que me contó hace diecisiete años fue real o no.

\- Supongo que no te queda otra que dejarte llevar por tu instinto -Gabe observó a Castiel con el ceño fruncido-. Aprovecha cuando se levante y pregúntale. 

\- ¿Así, sin más? -Dean no quiso volverse-. Hace años no quise creerle. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

\- Porque ahora es tu momento.

Dean meditó las palabras de su amigo.

\- Puede. Eso explicaría mis sueños con esa mujer mayor que me habla del destino. Y luego está Sam que no para de... -Dean guardó silencio siendo consciente de que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que su hermano siempre le decía; “el mundo está lleno de señales, sólo hay que saber interpretarlas.” Esa mujer hablando del destino, su hermano hablando de lo mismo. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió empezando a entender muchas cosas.

\- ¿De...? -Gabriel se había quedado a medias esperando las palabras de Dean.

\- Del destino -sentenció-. Y de señales.

\- Tu hermano es muy listo, hazle caso -Gabe volvió a centrar la mirada en él-. Te dejo. Tengo que rellenar muchos informes y no puedo escaquearme más tiempo. Luego te veo.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Cuando su amigo cerró la puerta tras él, caminó hacia la cama y se acercó a Castiel. Le puso una mano sobre la frente y la dejó ahí. 

No sintió nada, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera a suceder algo. Hubiera sido demasiada casualidad que hubiera sentido algo, ¿no? De nuevo le apartó el pelo de la frente y se lo echó hacia atrás. 

\- ¿Quién eres, Cas?

 

 

 

Dean estuvo unos minutos más y luego se marchó a la central de bomberos. Quería averiguar más sobre el accidente del día anterior y preguntar por las víctimas. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero así era él.

Al medio día habló con Sam. Éste estaba metido de lleno en una reunión que parecía no tener fin.

\- ¿Dean? -tuvo que ponerse la otra mano en el otro oído para poder oír algo-. No te oigo bien.

\- Es lógico. ¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?

\- Los del bufete. No se ponen de acuerdo en algunos puntos.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Te compadezco.

\- Oye -Sam se alejó un poco del jaleo para poder hablar mejor-. ¿Cómo estás? No he tenido ocasión de hablar bien contigo.

\- Bien. Gabe me ha hecho varias pruebas y todo está perfecto.

\- Sí, me lo ha dicho, pero quería cerciorarme.

Dean levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Has hablado con Gabe?

\- Sí. ¿No te lo ha dicho? -Sam comenzó a impacientarse-. Tengo que dejarte, Dean. Me alegro de que estés bien. Nos vemos esta noche o mañana.

\- No te canses -y colgó el teléfono. 

Acababa de llegar a casa y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Cuando tenía los fines de semana libres en el trabajo, aprovechaba e iba a la estación de bomberos. Ya había estado allí y Victor lo había mandado a descansar a casa. No es que le considerase un endeble o algo por el estilo, simplemente pensaba que Dean tenía que tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Aburrido, llegó hasta su dormitorio y sacó la katana del armario. Se sentó con ella sobre la cama cruzando las piernas y la puso ante sus ojos. No estaba manchada ni sucia. Ni siquiera tenía rastros de cenizas ni polvo. Con cuidado, la sacó de su funda y la volvió a dejar sobre la cama. 

Era preciosa. Brillante, magnífica, resplandeciente. Esa espada transmitía fuerza y templanza cuando se contemplaba. Hizo memoria de cuando la había tenido entre las manos aquella primera vez cuando conoció a Castiel. Examinó sus detalles uno a uno y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa; los cueros del mango estaban invertidos. Su espada, la que Castiel aseguró que era suya, la que él vendió para salir adelante en la vida, tenía el mango recubierto de cuero verde haciendo que el cuero azul pasara por encima. Esta katana era una gemela de la otra, salvo que con los colores invertidos. ¿Las habría cambiado alguien con el paso de los años? No lo creía probable. Entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Castiel años atrás; que también tenía una espada, pero que no le correspondía a él encontrarla. Dean se lamió los labios ansioso, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. ¿Y si era él al que le correspondía devolvérsela? Era como si todo comenzara a encajar en su vida; su trabajo, que decidiera ser bombero y no otra cosa, que esa tarde se pasara por la central, que hubiera un fuego, que llegara justo antes de que el viejo perdiera el conocimiento, que fuera él precisamente el que lo encontrara, que hubiera subido al piso de arriba, que lo hubiera salvado.

Mareado por tanta información, Dean puso ambas manos sobre la katana. Entonces toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos. Fueron como flashes, pequeñas imágenes rodeadas de luz amarilla que le mostraban acontecimientos en su vida de los que no se acordaba. 

Tras sentir el poder de los años que esa katana guardaba sobre ella, Dean recordó su vida en Japón, recordó a su abuela, a su madre, a Castiel, y cómo murió. Su mente atravesó esas últimas horas de su vida. El olor a sangre impregnó la habitación. Los cuerpos sin vida de sus enemigos caían desmembrados a su alrededor.

Cas cayó de rodillas delante de él. Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y la tez blanca por la pérdida de sangre. 

La punta de la katana hundiéndose en su vientre. El dolor de sus órganos siendo mutilados por su propia mano. La tristeza de saber que había encontrado a Castiel y lo había vuelto a perder. El honor de morir como un guerrero. Solo.

Dean abrió los ojos. Seguía tocando la espada, pero ésta vez tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Había sentido tal desconsuelo al conocer esa vida, su vida cuatrocientos años atrás, que no pudo evitar emocionarse. De nuevo cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí un rato más preguntándose por qué.

 

 

 

Castiel comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo veía todo borroso. La luz del techo le hacía daño en las pupilas y el cuerpo le pesaba como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Un par de sombras se movieron a su alrededor y eso ayudó a que enfocara la vista y viera a un médico y una enfermera junto a su cama.

\- Castiel -la voz de Gabriel fue dulce, pero firme-. Estás en el hospital. Estabas en la tienda de antigüedades cuando hubo una explosión en el restaurante de al lado y te cayó un mueble encima. ¿Te acuerdas?

Castiel tuvo que hacer memoria. Recordaba haber ido a la tienda a buscar unos grabados de Edo del pintor Utagawa Hiroshige. Recordaba estar observándolos con detenimiento y luego nada más. Bueno, sí; Dean. Recordaba a Dean.

\- ¿Te acuerdas? -por un segundo Gabe temió que hubiera sufrido algún tipo de amnesia , pero Castiel asintió con la cabeza y su rostro de relajó-. Bien. Respiraste mucho humo y tienes irritaciones en la faringe y laringe. No son graves, pero vas a estar varios días sin poder hablar bien. Has estado intubado, pero ya hemos comprobado que respiras bien solo, así que te lo hemos quitado hace un rato.

Castiel asintió. No se había enterado de nada. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba mareado. Posiblemente por el efecto de los sedantes.

\- Aquí tienes una gasa empapada en agua -Gabriel le pasó el paño húmedo por los labios para aliviarle un poco-. ¿Te sientes algo mejor?

Castiel asintió aunque realmente aún no sabía el alcance de los hechos. Gabriel le ordenó a la enferma que comprobara un par de cosas y él siguió hablándole.

\- Descansa un poco más. Si el dolor es demasiado fuerte, te pondremos unos calmantes, pero la mucosa de tu garganta parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo ella solita -le sonrió-. Te voy a dejar puesto el suero y mañana veremos tu evolución -soltó el informe sobre la bandeja a los pies de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse se volvió-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, soy Gabriel.

Castiel pestañeó y asintió levemente. Cuando lo vio irse, esperó a que la enfermera terminara con lo que estaba haciendo y entonces se cambió de postura. Le dolía la espalda de estar boca arriba. Tras ese cambio de postura, los sedantes parecían que se habían reactivado de nuevo porque volvió a quedarse dormido.

 

 

\- Hey. ¿Cómo has dormido?

Castiel movió la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos. Tras hacerlo, Gabriel estaba de pie junto a él y le miraba sonriente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Algún dolor más aparte de los de la garganta?

Castiel se examinó mentalmente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero eso era normal o al menos eso creía él. Los calambres que sentía en la garganta eran otra historia. Le llegaban a las encías y le hacía apretar los dientes. Negó agitando la cabeza intentando mitigar así el dolor pero no lo consiguió. 

\- Bien. Es normal que te duela, pero te daremos calmantes. Todo va bien. Menos mal que Dean llegó en el momento oportuno, ¿no crees?

Oír el nombre de Dean le activó el cerebro y Castiel reaccionó en el acto. 

\- Dean -jadeó y apretó más los dientes por el dolor que le produjo mover las cuerdas vocales.

\- Será mejor que no hables -le aconsejó-. Dean estuvo ayer por la noche aquí, pero estabas dormido. Esta mañana muy temprano lo llamé y le dije que de madrugada te habíamos des intubado y posiblemente te despertarías en un par de horas, así que tiene que estar al llegar. Duerme mientras tanto.

Castiel estaba cansado de dormir. Necesitaba moverse de esa cama, caminar, estirar los músculos del cuerpo, pero algo no debía de andar bien porque se durmió incluso antes de que el médico saliera de la habitación. 

Cuando volvió a despertarse, el sol estaba bastante avanzado. Eso indicaba que podía ser casi medio día. ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto?

\- Buenos días -se oyó desde el otro lado de la habitación-. O buenas tardes, según se mire.

Castiel volvió la cabeza y vio a Dean sentado a su lado en un sillón. Entre las manos parecía tener un sudoku con demasiados tachones. Lo vio levantarse, dejar el cuadernillo a un lado y acercarse a él.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Castiel fue a abrir la boca para responderle, pero Dean lo detuvo.

\- Ah, me han dicho que es mejor que no hables, ¿no? Por eso -se agachó y se levantó en el acto mientras le ponía un regalo sobre el pecho-, te he traído esto. Ábrelo.

Curioso, pero moviéndose despacio porque parecía tener aún todos los músculos del cuerpo dormidos, Castiel tiró del papel de regalo de súper héroes y una pizarra blanca magnética apareció en sus manos. No era muy grande, apenas del tamaño de un cuadernillo. De color rosa por los bordes y con el dibujo de varias flores de cerezo adornando una esquina.

\- Sé que no es excesivamente masculino, pero al menos podrás comunicarte -le tendió el bolígrafo.

Castiel lo cogió de entre sus dedos y lo destapó para escribir “gracias” sobre la pizarra.

Dean sonrió complacido como si le hubiera regalado el mundo. Lo que no sabía es que para Cas sí lo era.

\- ¿Me recuerdas? 

“Tú eres el bombero que me salvó.”

\- Aparte -Dean sonrió agradeciendo que al menos se acordase de eso-. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

Ésta vez Castiel no escribió nada y asintió. 

\- ¿Qué casualidad, verdad? 

Castiel tenía otra teoría, pero sospechaba que en esa pizarrita no iba a entrar todo lo que pensaba.

\- Tu médico ha dicho que tienes la garganta bastante mejor y desde que te ha quitado el tubo ha progresado mucho. Podrás hablar enseguida y no te quedarán secuelas.

Castiel asintió sabiendo todo eso, pero agradecía el resumen de su informe. 

\- Hoy tengo que trabajar todo el día. De hecho ya llego tarde -reconoció mirando la hora en un reloj que había en la pared del fondo-. Pero te voy a dejar apuntado mi número en la pizarra. Sé que no puedes hablar, pero puedes teclear, ¿no? Por si te aburres o necesitas algo.

Mientras volvía al hospital había pensado decirle muchas cosas, confesarle que lo había recordado todo y preguntarle si él se acordaba también, pero al llegar allí y encontrarle dormido, había decidido aplazar su confesión. Seguramente estaría confundido y los calmantes no le harían pensar con claridad. Cuando se lo dijera, quería que Castiel no tuviera ninguna duda de lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Tengo que irme. Pórtate bien y no le levantes la falda a las enfermeras.

Castiel sonrió por la broma. Le dijo adiós con la mano y vio cómo Dean desaparecía tras la puerta. Durante un rato se quedó mirando la pizarra y las flores de la esquina. ¿Sabría Dean que ese tipo de flor lo cubrieron cuando murió a su lado?

 

 

 

Gabe abrió la puerta del apartamento de los Winchester y entró sin anunciarse, como solía hacer cuando sospechaba que podía estar Dean en casa. Ésta vez sabía que iba hacia el trabajo. Se había encontrado con él en el hospital justo antes de salir, así que ahora podía entrar en su apartamento sin intentar disimular que pasaba por allí. Llevaba meses prácticamente viviendo allí, olvidando su ropa a propósito y ocupándole parte del armario a Sam, aunque éste nunca se había quejado. La verdad es que el apartamento de los hermanos le quedaba mucho más cerca del hospital que el suyo propio, pero no era por eso por lo que se había acercado, sino porque echaba de menos a Sam. 

Cuando caminó hacia la cocina encontró allí al menor de los Winchester. Estaba desayunando para irse a trabajar. En cuanto lo vio aparecer se acercó a él para darle un beso.

\- ¿Muy dura la guardia?

\- No, aunque sí muy larga.

\- Te he dejado café.

Gabe sonrió por su buena intención, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Voy a darme una ducha y a tirarme en tu cama.

\- ¿Dean trabaja todo el día?

\- Sí, me lo he cruzado en el hospital. Por cierto -se acordó de una cosa-. ¿Te ha hablado de Castiel?

Sam levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Aunque supongo que es normal porque apenas hemos hablado este fin de semana. ¿Por? 

\- Por saberlo.

\- ¿Quién es? -Sam era demasiado curioso para quedarse con esa intriga.

Gabriel sabía que ya no podía dejarle con la duda, así que se lo contó.

\- Aquella noche, cuando robamos la katana que cambió nuestras vidas. ¿Te acuerdas?

\- Sí -Sam era apenas un niño, y aunque Dean quiso mantenerle al margen de todo ese asunto, Gabriel le insistió para que se lo contara. Sam podía ser un niño pero no era tonto y pensaba que tenía que estar al tanto de lo que iban a hacer-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- El hombre al que salvó la vida tu hermano en el incendio de la tienda de antigüedades es el mismo que le dio la katana a Dean.

Sam frunció el ceño. Su cerebro de abogado se puso en marcha.

\- Me dijisteis que Dean cogió la espada sin problemas y jamás comentasteis que os cruzarais con nadie.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía. Me lo ha dicho Dean este fin de semana en el hospital. Ese tío, Castiel, le dio la espada, se la regaló, porque le dijo que era suya.

Sam guardó silencio y meditó durante un rato. Luego se terminó el café y dejó la taza en el fregadero. 

\- ¿Crees que ahora quiera denunciarle? -preguntó-. ¿Piensas que ahora quiera recuperar la espada y lo lleve a la policía?

\- No lo sé. Por las cosas que le contó esa noche, o no está bien del coco, o sabe más de lo que pensamos.

\- ¿Qué le contó esa noche?

Gabriel le resumió rápidamente.

\- Que habían vivido juntos a finales del mil quinientos, principios del mil seiscientos y que le había regalado esa katana. No sé. Más cosas, pero no las recuerdo todas.

\- Tengo que irme -Sam parecía concentrado-. Buscaré en mi bufete información acerca de si puede denunciarnos por algo que pasó hace quince años -le informó-. Pero no creo que vaya a denunciar a Dean.

Gabe se había sentado en un taburete y lo miraba apoyado en la pared.

\- ¿Piensas que es verdad? ¿Crees que pudieron haber vividos juntos en otra vida?

Sam hizo un gesto cursivo hacia abajo con la boca y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé, pero si ese tal Castiel lo ha dicho, será así, ¿no crees?

\- No sabía que los abogados os creíais todas las historias que os cuentan -lo picó.

\- Me creo sólo las mejores -se acercó hacia él para darle un beso y despedirse-. Descansa. Nos vemos a la noche.

Gabriel aceptó el beso y se lo devolvió. Permaneció sentado al ver que Sam terminaba de recoger su maletín y tomaba rumbo hacia la puerta de entrada. Acordándose de una cosa más, se levantó y se quedó apoyado sobre el quicio de la puerta mientas le preguntaba.

\- ¿Crees que tú y yo nos conocemos de antes, de otra vida?

Sam ya había girado el picaporte de la puerta y la dejó abierta mientras se volvía para mirarle.

\- Si hubiera sido así, yo habría sido tu madre -le guiñó un ojo-. Tienes lasaña en el horno para cuando te levantes.

Sam cerró la puerta tras él. Con una sonrisilla en el rostro, Gabe se arrastró hacia la cama y durmió durante todo el día.

 

 

 

Dean tenía que haber vuelto con su equipo esa misma tarde, pero unas complicaciones con el entrenamiento fuera de la ciudad les obligó a quedarse recluidos en la base hasta el día siguiente. 

Aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo puesto que no entraba hasta el día siguiente, Gabriel se acercó hasta el hospital para ver la evolución de Castiel. Dean lo había llamado y le había preguntado por él. También le había dicho que no llegaría hasta bien avanzada la mañana del día siguiente. No le había pedido que fuera a verle, pero Gabriel se ofreció. Sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado y quiso hacerle ese favor. También lo hizo por Castiel, porque no parecía un mal hombre y no quería que se sintiera solo.

Éste había evolucionado bastante y posiblemente al día siguiente le diera el alta. Aún le dolía la garganta y no podía articular palabra sin que le molestase, pero eso en un par de días estaría solucionado. Era absurdo mantenerle en un hospital cuando podía estar cómodamente en su casa. 

Mientras regresaba, apuntó mentalmente las cosas que tenía que hacer al día siguiente para no olvidar nada. Cuando llegó al apartamento de los Winchester, Sam aún no había regresado del trabajo. Pidió un par de pizzas y se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele. Apenas diez minutos más tarde llegó Sam.

Abrió la puerta y se lo quedó mirando. Luego oteó el lugar. 

\- ¿Y Dean?

\- En una base militar a quinientos dieciséis kilómetros de aquí. Vuelve mañana.

Sam sonrió. Dejó la maleta de cualquier manera en la primera silla que encontró y conforme se fue acercando al sofá, se fue deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Gabriel.

\- Tenemos la casa para nosotros.

\- Eso parece -se hundió más en el sofá bajo el peso de ese cuerpo enorme y duro.

\- ¿Te estoy aplastando? -Sam se estaba quitando su propia chaqueta y luego comenzó a quitarle los botones a la camisa de Gabe.

\- No -jadeó ya anticipándose a lo que estaba por venir-. Sigue aplastándome, por favor.

Sam no le dio tregua en toda la noche.

 

 

 

Gabriel llegó pronto al día siguiente al hospital. Apenas había dormido pero se encontraba mejor que nunca. Sam y él habían aprovechado la noche anterior y habían hecho el amor por todo el apartamento. Incluso sobre la cama de Dean. Al principio Gabe se negó porque no lo creía correcto, pero Sam sólo tuvo que tumbarse desnudo sobre la cama y comenzar a tocarse para tenerle sobre él devorándole vivo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Castiel, éste estaba vestido con ropa normal preparado para irse.

\- Ya veo que tienes ganas de volver a casa -sonrió acercándose a él y viendo la pizarra de Dean colocada sobre la cama-. Dean viene de camino. Me ha dicho que le esperes. Quiere acercarte a casa.

Castiel no se esperaba eso y se lo quedó mirando. Pensaba que Dean se despediría de él y nada más, que ambos volverían a seguir con sus vidas como habían hecho hasta ahora. Afortunadamente se equivocaba.

\- Castiel -Gabriel se aseguró de que la puerta de la habitación estuviera bien cerrada y sólo ellos pudieran escuchar esa conversación-. Me gustaría darte las gracias.

Castiel lo miró sin entender, lo que hizo que Gabe se explicara cuanto antes.

\- Dean me ha contado que le diste la katana. Durante todo este tiempo me había hecho creer que no había nadie en la casa para que no me preocupara, pero el otro día, al verte, me lo contó. Yo... -respiró hondo tomando aire por la boca-. No sé si lo hiciste porque sabes algo que nosotros desconocemos o simplemente estabas aburrido o hasta el culo de algo, no lo sé, pero sin tu ayuda, no habríamos podido salir adelante. 

Gabriel decidió guardar silencio durante unos segundos, dudando si contarlo todo o no. Finalmente pareció decidirse.

\- Vendimos la katana y nos dieron mucho dinero por ella. Dejamos ese motel de mierda donde vivíamos y alquilamos un apartamento. Le pagamos la carrera de abogado a Sam y Dean y yo volvimos a estudiar. Y aquí nos tienes. Quiero que sepas, ahora que no puedes interrumpirme ni decirme nada, que si cambias de opinión y decides denunciarnos, yo lo aceptaré. Y declararé en mi contra como que fui yo quién robó la espada. ¿Sabes? Encontrarme con los Winchester ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y Sam no se merece que su hermano vaya a la cárcel por una idea que yo tuve. Así que... ya lo sabes. Si no nos denuncias, te seguiré debiendo una toda la vida.

\- No voy a denunciaros -la voz de Castiel sonó rasposa y mucho más profunda de lo normal-. Y soy yo el que tiene que daros las gracias.

Gabriel levantó la cabeza asombrado porque no sabía que Castiel hubiera recuperado el habla tan pronto.

\- Hablas -sonrió por la estupidez porque era obvio que hablaba.

\- Sí -Castiel también sonrió, pero no se reía de él sino de la situación en sí-. Le dije a Dean que esa era su espada y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Me honra que la hayáis usado para tan buen fin. Gracias.

Gabriel no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Había hablado completamente en serio y si Castiel hubiera querido denunciarles, él habría asumido la culpa de todo.

\- Voy a ir preparando el informe de alta mientras llega Dean. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí -Castiel carraspeó sin poder evitar un gesto de dolor.

\- Será mejor que no la sigas forzando y descanses -Gabe abrió la puerta cuando vio a Castiel asentir dándole la razón. Ahora se sentía liberado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima.

 

 

 

Dean entró rápidamente en el hospital y subió a la habitación de Castiel. Le había dicho a Gabriel que lo esperase, pero cabía la posibilidad de que no hubiera leído el mensaje o bien que Castiel no hubiera querido quedarse allí por más tiempo. Él lo hubiera entendido.

Entró sin llamar y se lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, con los pies apoyados en el suelo y un tobillo cruzado sobre el otro. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia delante y parecía leer algo muy interesado en el teléfono móvil. Cuando vio que Dean había entrado en la habitación, bloqueó la pantalla y se lo guardó en un bolsillo.

\- Me alegra verte de pie y prácticamente recuperado, aunque aún no puedas articular palabra -Dean vio que Castiel iba a hacer un gesto para hablar, pero se le adelantó-. He pensado que es mejor así porque quiero decirte una cosa que llevo pensando todo el camino, así que ya que no puedes hablar, haremos como que ninguno puede y usaremos la pizarra. ¿Te parece?

Castiel se había perdido, pero asintió. Vio que Dean se sentó a su lado en la cama y cogió la pizarra. Con la misma mano, destapó el bolígrafo y escribió algo con letra alargada y pulcra. Luego le pasó la pizarra. Castiel la agarró y tuvo que darle la vuelta para leer lo que había escrito.

Las palabras le secaron la boca. Como si lo hubiera aprendido el día anterior, Dean había escrito su nombre en japones, tal y como Castiel le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Dean tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

\- Había pensado escribirte que el otro día comencé a acordarme de todo, pero no me iba a dar la pizarra para tanto -bromeó-, así que decidí ser breve y ponerte lo fundamental.

Castiel no supo qué decir. Había notado que la mano con la que sostenía la pizarra le había comenzado a temblar, así que la dejó sobre la cama y lo miró. Dean le devolvió la mirada.

\- Hace diecisiete años pensé que estabas loco. Ahora pienso que el que está loco soy yo por no haberte creído antes -Dean cogió la pizarra y la agitó-. Creo que voy a necesitar una más grande para contártelo todo.

Castiel fue a abrir la boca para decirle que podía hablar. Quizás no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para responderle y mantener una conversación, pero Gabriel abrió la puerta en ese momento.

\- Te traía el alta -se paró en seco al ver que Dean estaba allí sentado en la cama. Se acercó a él y le dio el papel-. Ya veo que has llegado.

\- Ha sido una noche larga -respondió.

Gabe caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta para seguir trabajando.

\- Me alegro de que estés mejor, Castiel. Espero verte pronto.

\- Gracias, igualmente.

Dean se volvió hacia él totalmente anonadado. La puerta se había cerrado tras ellos, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Cas.

\- ¿Puedes hablar?

\- Sí -esbozó una tímida sonrisa-. No mucho, pero puedo.

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? -agitó la pizarra en el aire-. He hecho el tonto con la pizarrita. Iba a escribirte la biblia en ella. Tenías que haberme dicho que...

Castiel se echó hacia delante y lo besó. Puso sus labios sobre los de Dean con delicadeza y lo besó. Era un gesto muy osado, pero se moría por hacerlo. Y Dean también lo quería, posiblemente incluso más que él. Saboreó sus labios con delicadeza para no hacerle daño, y su sabor le supo a poco. Levantó la mano y la dejó de caer sobre su hombro, deslizándola hacia arriba para acariciarle la curvatura del cuello. Cuando terminó de besarle, apoyó la frente sobre la suya y respiró apresando su olor.

\- Dios, Cas... te he necesitado tanto.

Castiel cerró los ojos y le rodeó la nuca con la mano.

\- Yo también, Dean -susurró-. Yo también.

 

 

 

 

Tres meses más tarde.

 

 

Dean apretó el timbre y tuvo que esperar varios segundos hasta que Castiel le abrió la puerta de su lujoso apartamento. En seguida le dejó pasó y Dean entró con su mochila al hombro y la funda de los palos de golf en la otra. Castiel se lo quedó mirando mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Mi apartamento es grande, pero no sé si tanto como para que juegues al golf.

Dean dejó las cosas al lado de un mueble bar de cristal negro y se volvió hasta llegar a él, lo agarró por la cintura y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo hasta que pudo besarle. Castiel se dejó besar hasta devolverle todos y cada uno de los besos que le había dado. Cuando pareció que Dean había quedado satisfecho, lo soltó y volvió de nuevo a por sus cosas.

\- Ya sé que no podemos jugar al golf aquí. De hecho no sé ni jugar al golf.

Castiel levantó una ceja.

\- No sabes jugar al golf... ¿Entonces qué haces con esa funda para profesionales? -Cas le señaló el armatoste cilíndrico, duro y posiblemente acolchado por dentro que sin duda los mejores de la profesión usaban para guardar sus palos.

\- Los paseo -sonrió seductoramente-. Que no sepa jugar no implica que no pueda pasear mis palos por ahí, ¿no?

Castiel podía pasarse el día así; escuchando las cosas que se inventaba Dean. Pocas personas le hacían reír, y desde luego con pocas personas tenía ganas de hablar. Siempre había sido muy reservado e introvertido, pero cuando estaba con él, era como si le trasmitiese su alegría, como si se contagiase y le renovase de energía.

Ese fin de semana Dean iba a quedarse en el apartamento de Castiel. En ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, se habían ido conociendo un poco más. Ellos se conocían desde hacía años, pero esos eran los antiguos Dean y Castiel. No podían comparar a dos personas cuatrocientos años atrás, a ellos en la actualidad aunque la esencia fuera la misma. Ninguno de los dos se asombró al comprobar que se conocían muy bien, y aunque no sabían sus gustos en todo, lo que no sabían, lo intuían, pero ese fin de semana era especial. Dean llevaba tiempo preparándole una sorpresa y ya estaba preparado para dársela. Lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, pero quería hacer las cosas bien.

\- Bueno -Castiel se sentó en uno de los taburete del elegante bar y lo miró-. Tengo que llamar al restaurante para reservar mesa. ¿Lo hago para dos o para tres?

\- Jajá muy gracioso -Dean se burló de su broma-. Si sigues metiéndote conmigo, no te daré la sorpresa que te traigo.

\- Hmm, ¿hay una sorpresa? -ahora sí que había captado toda su atención. Observó cómo Dean se agachaba para colocar la funda de los palos en la posición correcta. De cuclillas y delante de él, los pantalones azules le quedaban pecaminosamente apretados y no pudo apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Para él ese era el mejor de los regalos.

\- Sí -Dean respondió al rato ajeno al escrutinio al que su cuerpo había sido sometido bajo la atenta mirada de Castiel-. Cierra los ojos.

A regañadientes, Cas aceptó y cerró los ojos. Dean lo colocó derecho en el taburete y le puso las manos sobre las piernas para que no tocara nada antes de tiempo. 

Castiel no sabía qué estaba tramando. Había oído el ruido de una cremallera, posiblemente la de la funda de los palos de golf, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que se trataba. Pasados apenas cuarenta segundos, Dean se colocó al otro lado de la barra del bar y lo miró.

\- Abre los ojos.

El otro lo hizo con cuidado. Ante sus ojos y sobre la encimera del mueble bar estaba su katana, la suya, la que había mandado hacer tanto tiempo atrás. Con admiración, llevó las manos hacia ella y la acarició delicadamente con las yemas de los dedos, como si fuera a romperse si apretaba un poco más de la cuenta. Asombrado por ese hallazgo, levantó la cabeza y miró a Dean que parecía no poder dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Es... -realmente no tenía palabras-. ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de ponerse algo más serio.

\- La localicé hace meses, pero no podía pagar el precio que tenía, así que no pude comprarla. Cuando la tienda de antigüedades explotó, yo llegué a lo justo para sacar al viejo. Éste tuvo tiempo antes de caer inconsciente de enseñarme dónde la tenía escondida. Me la guardé y la he mantenido oculta todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en dármela? -Castiel no se lo estaba echando en cara, simplemente tenía curiosidad por qué Dean había esperado tanto.

\- Porque quería estar segura de que no fuera robada o de que perteneciera a otra persona -levantó la mano cuando vio que Castiel iba a decir algo-. Sí, ya sé que es tuya, pero ya me entiendes.

\- Lo sé. ¿Y era de alguien?

\- Que yo sepa no. He estado haciendo averiguaciones y nadie la ha reclamado. Lo poco que ha sobrevivido de la tienda se lo ha quedado el museo antropológico de la ciudad, ya que el viejo no tenía hijos ni nadie que se hiciera cargo de nada. No tenía ni testamento -se quejó con pena-. La de cosas que habrán robado mientras duraba la investigación no se sabrá nunca. 

\- Eso pasa siempre -Castiel apartó la mirada de la espada para mirarle a él-. Entonces ahora es tuya. Supongo que pasar de la cantidad que me imagino que te pidió a ser gratis habrá sido una sorpresa.

Dean sonrió a medias.

\- No quería quedármela de esa manera, ¿sabes? Como si fuera robada por mucho que fuera tuya. No era así como quería devolvértela -le aclaró-. Así que, en compensación, he pagado de mi bolsillo los gastos del entierro y el funeral del viejo. Se lo debía.

Castiel no se esperaba ese gesto. Emocionado, se bajó del taburete y dio la vuelta al bar. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

\- Eres único, Dean. 

Él esbozó una sonrisa sin poder evitar ponerse colorado por esas palabras.

\- Era lo único que podía hacer -se excusó-. Así no pensaré que la he robado -luego lo miró a los ojos-. Ahora es tuya, Cas. Dijiste que era yo el que tenía que dártela -le apartó el pelo despeinado de la cara con un gesto que ya era muy común en él que lo hiciera-. Siento haber tardado tanto.

\- Ven -Castiel tiró de él hasta llevarle a su dormitorio. Una vez allí entraron en el vestidor, y tras dirigirse a una puerta que había al fondo, le dio un ligero tirón al pomo y la abrió. Una luz se encendió sola y, colgada sobre la pared en su soporte especial, estaba la espada de Dean.

\- Pero... -caminó rápidamente y alargó la mano para descolgarla de ahí y observarla-. Es mi espada. ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

\- Nunca la perdí -le sonrió-. Sabía que ibas a venderla, así que me puse en contacto con varios sitios en la ciudad donde era posible que fueras a entregarla. Cuando lo hiciste, yo la compré de nuevo.

Dean abrió la boca con asombro.

\- Te tuvo que haber costado una pasta.

\- Dean, esta espada sirvió para que Sam, Gabriel y tú empezarais una nueva vida y tuvierais otra oportunidad. Lo hecho, hecho está. No le des más vueltas.

Castiel tenía razón. Lo importante era que todo había acabado bien.

\- Gracias -lo volvió a abrazar-. Es la tercera vez que me la regalas. Prometo no perderla más.

\- Confío en ello -Castiel le dio un beso en los labios y tiró de él hacia fuera del vestidor-. Y ahora reservemos sitio en algún restaurante. ¡Tengo hambre!

Dean se dejó arrastrar. Observó la mano que tiraba de la suya y supo que si esos finos y elegantes dedos eran de Castiel, él se dejaría llevar a cualquier parte.

\- ¿Sabes que aún no sé dónde trabajas? -Dean se sentó en el taburete del mueble bar mientras observaba cómo Castiel buscaba el número del restaurante para hacer una reserva-. Sé que vas y vienes, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que haces.

Castiel caminó hacia él mientras esperaba que le respondieran a la llamada y se ubicó entre las piernas abiertas de Dean. Antes de responderle le indicó con la mano que esperase ya que habían contestado la llamada.

\- Hola. Me gustaría hacer una reserva para esta noche. Dos personas. Sí, espero -torció un poco el teléfono para responderle-. Soy diseñador de válvulas para bombonas de oxígeno. También asesoro otros negocios, pero no estoy tan pendiente de ellos.

Dean levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Válvulas para bombonas de oxígeno?

El tono en la pregunta de Dean hizo que Castiel fijara la mirada en él.

\- Sí. ¿Por?

Dean negó con la cabeza. No sabía cómo explicarle la relación de esas válvulas en su vida y cómo posiblemente los trucos que el mismo Castiel había ideado al diseñarlos les había salvado la vida a ambos.

\- Por nada -lo agarró de la cintura y lo acercó más a él hasta hundir la cara sobre su pecho y aspirar su aroma-. Pide una mesa apartada en el restaurante; esta noche voy a meterte mano cenando.

 

 

 

\- Shhhh, guarda silencio.

\- Esto es un error, Dean. Es tarde y vamos a darle un susto de muerte.

\- He olvidado el busca y no puedo estar sin él -Dean cerró la puerta de su apartamento en silencio y caminó medio a oscuras tirando de él-. Si me llaman de una urgencia tengo que atenderla.

\- Quizás Sam no esté en casa -Castiel iba despacio porque no se conocía el apartamento tan bien y temía tropezarse con algo.

\- Por tus palabras es obvio que no conoces a mi hermano -sentenció-, sino sabrías que un monje franciscano tiene más vida social y sexual que él.

Al tomar rumbo hacia el pasillo, Dean vio que la luz de la mesita de noche de su hermano estaba encendida. No era la primera vez que Sam se quedaba dormido leyendo. Ya ni recordaba cuántas veces le había apagado la luz en mitad de la noche.

\- Voy a apagarle la luz a Sam y vamos a mi dormitorio. Creo que dejé el busca en la mesita de noche -susurró. 

Tiró de Cas para entrar en la habitación cuando de pronto se paró en seco bajo el quicio de la puerta. Sam no estaba solo y no estaban leyendo precisamente. 

El menor de los Winchester estaba boca abajo en la cama, tapado hasta la cintura y meciéndose entre las piernas de Gabriel, amarrado firmemente entre sus brazos. Por el movimiento y los suaves jadeos de ambos, quedó más que claro lo que estaban haciendo.

Dean se quedó petrificado e incapaz de moverse. Castiel supo reaccionar con rapidez y tiró de él hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Luego lo llevó hacia su habitación, donde, aún a oscuras, cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se sentó en la cama con él.

\- Dean -susurró-. ¿Estás bien? 

Dean tardó varios segundos en contestar.

\- Es mi mejor amigo con mi hermano pequeño. ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien! -se pasó las manos por la cara para despejarse y comprobar que eso no era un sueño-. Esto no es real. Por el amor de Dios... ¿Desde cuándo...?

\- Sospecho que desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta?

Dean se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo desbloqueó para que diera algo de luz a la habitación y así poder observarle la cara.

\- ¿Cómo que desde hace tiempo? ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa?

Castiel lo tranquilizó en el acto.

\- Nada. No sabía nada. Sólo tuve una ligera sospecha cuando conocí a tu hermano y los vi juntos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Castiel se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responderle.

\- Por la forma en que se miraron, supongo.

Dean se rascó la frente y dejó que el móvil se apagara dejándoles de nuevo a oscuras. 

\- Cas -su voz sonó inusualmente cansada en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero... ¿por qué lo recuerdas todo? ¿Cómo ha sido posible que nunca hayas olvidado nada y hayas tenido la paciencia de buscarme?

La respiración de Cas apenas fue audible cuando respondió.

\- Porque justo antes de morir me pediste que te esperara. Y eso he hecho.

Los ojos de Dean se llenaron de lágrimas, pero jamas lo admitiría. Aprovechó la oscuridad de su dormitorio para dejar que esas dos gotas saladas resbalasen por sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba gracias al cielo por haber puesto a Castiel en su vida. En cualquiera de ellas.

 

FIN

 

BONUS 

 

 

California 1.999.

 

 

Gabriel se fustigó con los apuntes de microbiología clínica dándose en toda la cabeza a ver si así se le quedaba algo. Llevaba toda la noche con esa maldita asignatura, y si no avanzaba de tema, se quedaría rezagado y no podría presentarse al examen al día siguiente.

Otra noche sin dormir le daba igual, pero estar atascado en esa mierda de asignatura le hacía ponerse de mala leche. Encima su profesor era absurdo. Les ponía fotos de muy mala calidad de partículas, biopsias y viruses, y les pedía que las identificara unas de otra. En una ocasión incluso puso dos fotos iguales y los hizo jugar a buscar las diferencias. En esa clase sí que aprendió mucho, porque después de haber estado troleándoles durante veinticinco minutos, les dijo que, aunque las dos fotos fueran iguales y se trataba del mismo virus, habían actuado de manera distinta en dos sujetos distintos, así que nunca podían bajar la guardia ni dar las cosas por sentado.

Gabriel nunca lo hizo. Por eso no se había dado por vencido. Quería ser médico e iba a conseguirlo. Alzó de nuevo los apuntes sobre la cara y estiró las piernas mientras se apoyaba en el cabecero de la cama. Otra noche más...

Un ruido en la puerta le hizo bajar los apuntes y miró. Sam estaba allí, ocupando prácticamente todo el espacio. ¿Desde cuando ese niño había crecido tanto? Ya era prácticamente más alto que él. ¿Cuánto más iba a crecer?

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Sam?

Esa fue toda la invitación que el menor de los Winchester necesitó para entrar en el dormitorio y tumbarse a su lado en la cama.

Cuando era más pequeño la cosa tenía gracia porque Sam era un niño encantador, pero ya casi ocupaba más que él. Además, ya no pegaba que dos tíos se echaran juntos en la misma cama.

\- No tengo sueño.

\- Cuenta ovejitas.

\- Me aburren.

\- Sam...

\- Me he levantado, he ido a la cocina, la he saqueado, me he duchado, he puesto la tele, he cogido un libro. Y nada.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a darle la lata a tu hermano? Él no tiene un examen importantísimo mañana.

\- Porque quiero contarte una cosa que me ha pasado esta tarde.

Gabriel se rindió. Echó a un lado los apuntes y se dispuso a escucharle.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Esta tarde he salido con mi pandilla del instituto. Era el cumpleaños de Bela y, aunque creo que es una zorra desalmada, me apetecía ir a comer pizza con mis amigos.

\- Bien. ¿Y?

\- El caso es que cuando íbamos a salir de la pizzería, fui al baño a lavarme las manos y Bela me siguió. Entró en el baño de los chicos, me apresó contra el lavabo y me besó.

Gabe sonrió. Sonaba curioso que ese muchacho tan alto y tan desgarbado se dejara avasallar por una chica.

\- Dime que si lo habéis hecho en el baño, habéis usado un condón. 

\- ¡No! Bela es una pedorra. Cuando vio que no seguí besándola, se enfadó.

\- Suele pasar -bromeó-. Las mujeres son muy suyas.

\- Luego me metió mano y al ver que no... que no me había excitado, me llamó marica.

Gabe guardó silencio y apretó los dientes. Deseó buscar a esa tal Bela y darle una soberana paliza, fuera mujer o no.

\- Sam, no le hagas caso. Ella no te gustaba y punto.

\- Pero es que sí soy gay, Gabe, y lo sabes.

Gabriel se puso tenso y miró a un punto lejano en la pared de enfrente.

\- No, Sam. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

\- No quiero ser un inexperto toda mi vida -el joven se quejó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un mohín-. Soy un paleto.

\- Acabas de cumplir diecisiete años, Sam. Date tiempo.

\- ¡Es que no quiero tiempo, Gabe! -lo miró incorporándose de la cama y sentándose a su lado-. Te quiero a ti.

\- Sam... -Gabriel ya no sabía cómo decirle que no, que no podía ser-. Te estás obcecando. Sal, conoce chicas, conoce chicos y elige. Eres un muchacho atractivo. Encontrarás a alguien en poco tiempo.

Sam se dejó de caer sobre él y le puso la frente apoyada sobre su mandíbula.

\- Yo ya he encontrado a alguien.

Gabriel notó cómo Sam le había puesto la mano sobre el estómago y poco a poco la iba bajando hacia su entrepierna.

\- Sammy... -susurró incapaz de apartarle él mismo.

\- No me llames Sammy como si fueras Dean -se quejó. Separó la frente y comenzó a darle besos a lo largo de la mandíbula-. Ya no soy un niño.

\- Acabas de cumplir diecisiete años y eres el hermano pequeño de mi mejor amigo. Si Dean no me mata cuando sepa esto, me meterán en la cárcel de por vida.

\- Pues entonces lo guardaremos en secreto y haremos muy poco ruido -le rozó la piel del cuello con la lengua y sacó los dientes para arañarle sin llegar a dejarle marca. Cuando llegó a su bragueta, la acarició con reverencia notando el bulto que había bajo su palma-. Me gustas, Gabriel.

La piel de Gabe se erizó al oír su nombre completo en labios de Sam. 

\- Por favor, Sam, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -Gabriel no tuvo otra opción que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla sobre el cabecero mientras notaba cómo esa mano lo volvía loco cada vez un poco más.

\- Quiero que me enseñes.

Gabe jadeó. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

\- No. Sam, tú...

Sam no le dejó terminar.

\- No vuelvas a decir lo de mi edad, Gabriel, porque te vuelvo a repetir que no soy ningún niño -le agarró la mano y se la llevó a su propia erección para que comprobara lo grande y duro que estaba-. ¿Se pondría un niño así, Gabe?

A Gabriel se le había secado la boca y tenía los ojos cerrados. Apretó los labios e hizo un último esfuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué yo, Sam? Por el mundo hay miles de tíos mejores que yo, más altos, más guapos y con más experiencia. ¿Por qué diablos yo?

Sam dejó la mano quieta y lo miró fijamente y sin pestañear. Esos ojos almendrados de un color indeterminado lo miraron como si fuera un cachorro buscando cobijo en una noche fría.

\- No necesito a ninguno de esos tíos que dices. Sólo te quiero a ti y lo que puedas enseñarme. No te pido nada más, Gabe. Sólo quiero aprender a sentir.

Gabriel supo que había perdido la batalla, pero no porque le hubiera puesto su mirada adorable y le hubiera enseñado sus hoyuelos encantadores, sino porque no podía resistirse a Sam Winchester. Ese enano se le había estado insinuando desde un año atrás, pero él se había hecho el despistado, hasta que Sam creció y lo dejó sin argumentos porque ciertamente él ya no era un niño.

\- Sólo esta vez, Sam. A modo de prueba para que...

De nuevo Sam no lo dejó terminar porque le cogió la cara con una mano y se la acercó a los labios para besarle. Estaba desesperado por empezar, por aprender, por saber más.

\- Joder, estoy nervioso -susurró sonriendo al apartarse de él.

Gabriel lo miró.

\- Si tú estás nervioso... -se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para cerrarla y echar el pestillo. Luego se volvió hacia Sam-. Reza para que Dean no se levante y nos oiga.

\- Le oigo roncar desde aquí, tranquilo -Sam se había tumbado boca arriba en el centro de la cama y lo esperaba paciente.

Gabe tuvo la oportunidad de observarle bien. Sam llevaba una camiseta de su equipo de baloncesto favorito y unos vaqueros que parecían mil tallas más grandes que la suya. Iba descalzo y el borde de los pantalones le tapaba casi medio pie hasta el empeine. Decidiéndose de una vez, Gabriel llegó a los pies de la cama y trepó por ella andando de rodillas para llegar a Sam. Éste lo vio llegar, separó las piernas abriéndolas todo lo que pudo y lo apresó entre ellas. Luego tiró de él hasta que lo hizo caer sobre su pecho.

\- Dime que esto no es un error, Sam.

\- Esto no es un error, Sam -se burló sacándole así una sonrisa.

\- En serio -ignoró la broma y siguió mirándole-. No quiero meter la pata y que acabemos odiándonos sin poder hablarnos.

\- Eso no sucederá nunca, Gabe -Sam se había puesto completamente serio para responderle-. Te lo prometo.

Él lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

No hizo falta que Sam respondiera nada porque sus ojos lo dijeron todo. Adelantó la cabeza y lo besó furiosamente, dando así comienzo al primer asalto.

Gabriel le devolvió los besos dándole él los suyos propios. Una cosa menos que había que enseñarle a Sam Winchester era besar porque lo hacía jodidamente bien. Como pudo, se separó de sus labios y fue bajando hacia abajo. Le levantó la camiseta hasta el esternón y los pectorales y abdominales del chico quedaron al descubierto. Aún tenía que desarrollarse más, pero si Sammy seguía por ese camino, con treinta años sería igual de grande que un toro.

Lamió un pezón y con la punta de la lengua recorrió esa piel firme y dura hasta llegar a su abdomen. Gabriel se había puesto de rodillas para poder maniobrar mejor. Le abrió el botón del vaquero y bajó la cremallera con cuidado al ver que Sam no llevaba ropa interior. Tiró de los pantalones y se deshizo de ellos dejándolos tirados a los pies de la cama. Cuando se volvió, se encontró a Sam en la misma posición; con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, empalmado y sin tener pudor alguno.

Sabiendo que no había marcha atrás y tampoco queriendo irse realmente, Gabriel se agachó entre sus piernas y lamió toda la erección desde la base hasta la punta. Sam siseó y siguió observándole sin pestañear. No quería perderse detalle de nada y menos mal, porque si lo hubiera hecho, se habría perdido cómo Gabriel separaba los labios, los lamía con la lengua para hacerlos más resbaladizos y luego lo abarcaba para deslizarle hasta su garganta.

Poco faltó para que Sam se corriera. Se agarró con las manos cogiendo fuertemente las sábanas y apretó los dientes, consciente del esfuerzo que su cuerpo estaba realizando. Podría correrse ya, en ese mismo instante, pero no quería que terminara tan pronto. Quería que Gabe siguiera haciéndole más cosas. Respiró por la boca y sin querer, un jadeo medio agónico se le escapó de la garganta.

Gabriel levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Entendía cómo tenía que estar el muchacho. Él mismo sentía que iba a explotar y eso que aún ni se la había sacado. De todas formas, esa noche, ese momento, eran para Sam, y lo haría disfrutar hasta que el chico aguantase.

Se lo deslizó hacia fuera de la boca y lo masturbó con la palma de la mano, los dedos estirados y aprovechando la saliva que había quedado sobre el miembro. Mientras, fue bajando por sus testículos, lamiéndolos y observando cómo se contraían con cada lamida. Luego terminó de bajar hasta llegar a donde él quería. Con la mano que tenía libre, le separó un poco más nalgas y avanzó con la lengua hasta lamer todo el orificio de entrada. Sam se contrajo por esa sensación tan extraña y placentera a la vez.

\- Si hay algo que no te gusta, me lo dices -Gabe le dio la oportunidad de que fuera él quién eligiera lo que quisiera experimentar.

\- Joder, sigue -Sam se lamió el labio inferior y se lo mordió luego, luchando contra las ganas imperiosas que su cuerpo sentía por desahogarse. Esa sensación era nueva para él y ni loco iba a decirle que parase, de hecho, lo alentó para que no se detuviera-. Sigue, Gabe. Por favor.

Gabriel oyó la voz suplicante del chico y supo que no podía quedarle mucho. Lubricó mejor la entrada con la lengua dejando un rastro extra de saliva y luego acercó un dedo. Lentamente y con paciencia, incursionó en él.

Sam había apoyado los codos sobre la cama y se echaba hacia delante. Cada vez que hacía ese movimiento, las abdominales de su cuerpo se contraían y brillaban bajo el sudor de la piel. Abrió más las piernas para dejarle más maniobra de espacio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás pensando que no podía existir nada más bueno que eso.

Al menos lo pensó hasta que Gabe intentó deslizar un segundo dedo dentro de él. Sus músculos se contrajeron y durante un par de segundos un calambre rodeó su trasero impidiéndole que se moviera. Se había quedado estático en la cama con la respiración contenida.

\- Shhhh, tranquilo -Gabriel le lamía las gotas de humedad que se desprendían de su glande y rodaban hacia abajo por su endurecido miembro-. Estás muy estrecho, pero es normal. Cuenta hasta cinco y notarás que el dolor ha pasado.

Sam tragó saliva y asintió, comenzando a contar mentalmente. Cuando llegó a cinco comprobó que era cierto lo que Gabriel le había dicho y el dolor prácticamente había desaparecido, pero aún quedaba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. 

\- ¿Quieres que siga? -la voz de Gabe fue suave, intentando no influir en la futura decisión del muchacho.

\- Sí -jadeó. Una simple molestia no iban a echarle para atrás-. Sigue.

\- Bien -Gabe avanzó con cuidado con los dedos por el estrecho canal hasta llegar a ese punto en que sabía que lo volvería loco-, porque sino te habrías perdido esto.

No le avisó cuando comenzó a mover los dedos, simplemente lo hizo, y la sensación trepó por el cuerpo de Sam en cuestión de segundos invadiéndole por completo. Comenzó a temblar y a respirar trabajosamente. Su abdomen se contraía con diferentes espasmos intentando asimilar esa sensación que se le escapaba irremediablemente de las manos.

Gabe supo que el muchacho tenía los segundos contados, así que volvió a deslizárselo en la boca y lo lamió, apresándole y masturbándole con los labios.

\- Gabe -jadeó, incapaz de contenerse ni un sólo segundo más-. Gabriel.

Podía haberse apartado para responderle, pero no quería que ni uno solo de los segundos que durase ese orgasmo se desarrollara fuera de su boca, por eso bajó más la cabeza y lo tragó por entero mientras cruzaba los dedos dentro de él y arremetía una y otra vez en el mismo sitio.

El cuerpo de Sam se puso en tensión. Respiró furioso por la nariz y entonces se dejó ir. No podía luchar contra lo inevitable y ese orgasmo había ganado la batalla. Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño mientras su cuerpo se contraía una y otra vez agitando las caderas contra los labios de Gabriel que lo tragaba sin descanso. En los envites finales, abrió los ojos y lo miró entre sus piernas. Eso provocó que la última oleada de placer fuera más larga de lo normal y lo mantuviera en una especie de nube hasta que volvió a la realidad, cayendo desplomado sobre la cama.

Gabe se quedó quieto durante unos segundos. Sentía la garganta rasposa y se moría por un vaso de agua, pero iba a hacer las cosas bien y a su tiempo. Lentamente se incorporó haciendo que el miembro de Sam saliera de su boca, ahora algo menos erecto, y descansara sobre su abdomen. Con cuidado, extrajo los dedos y volvió a apoyarse sobre las manos para mirarle. Sam lo miraba soñoliento sobre la cama, con los ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Cuando Gabe se movió para tumbarse de nuevo a su lado, Sam lo detuvo impidiéndole seguir con una pierna.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A tumbarme a tu lado. Me dejas, ¿no?

\- Tú no has terminado -Sam no bajaba la pierna y no parecía dar muestras de cansancio.

\- Ya terminaré mañana.

\- No -se deslizó un poco hacia donde él estaba y le puso las piernas sobre los muslos, ofreciéndose así totalmente-. Fóllame.

Los oídos de Gabriel estuvieron a punto de chorrear sangre. Le extrañó la manera en que Sam se lo había dicho. Siempre había sido tan cuidadoso con sus palabras. Era totalmente opuesto a Dean en ese aspecto.

\- No, Sam. Ya has experimentado mucho esta noche.

Sam se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama para mirarle de cerca.

\- Eso lo decidiré yo.

Gabriel podía entender la necesidad del joven. Seguramente su cerebro estaba viviendo una espiral peligrosa de sensaciones placenteras, pero no podía dejarse convencer así como así sólo porque aún le durase el calentón.

\- No quiero hacerte daño -de todas las charlas que tenía preparadas, los sermones y las negaciones, salió la menos prevista, pero era la que más sentía. No quería hacerle daño, no quería que saliera de allí con una idea equivocada.

\- No me lo vas a hacer -Sam alargó la mano y le rodeó la mejilla-. Si me duele o no quiero seguir, te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?

A Gabriel no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Sam no se daría por vencido así como así y él... él lo necesitaba urgentemente, maldita sea. Se levantó la camiseta mientras las manos de Sam llegaban a sus pantalones y se los abría. Luego los echó para abajo y tiró de los calzoncillos dejándolos a media pierna. La erección de Gabriel apareció ante sus ojos y él no dudó en cogerla y masajearla en su cálida mano. 

\- Sam -Gabe ahogo un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta por esa sensación-. Si no te tumbas, no podre seguir.

Sam le sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y se tumbó sobre la cama esperando a que Gabe procediera. Lo vio acercarse más a su cuerpo y anclarse entre sus piernas. La erección palpitaba entre sus dedos y él se moría por sentirla dentro. Gabriel no tardó en complacerle. Notó cómo se apoyaba en su entrada y cómo, poco a poco, iba deslizándose dentro. 

Esa sensación fue completamente distinta a la anterior y pilló a Sam completamente desprevenido. Intentando ajustarse, apretó los músculos dejando a Gabriel inmóvil en el acto.

\- Sam... no hagas eso -jadeo tumbándose sobre él.

\- ¿Por qué? -Sam repitió el movimiento notando en la cara de Gabriel que ese simple gesto le era muy placentero.

De nuevo Gabriel se contrajo. Se había echado sobre el pecho de Sam y lo miraba de cerca.

\- Eres un cabrón -dejó de caer la frente en el hueco de su cuello mientras tomaba velocidad con las caderas.

Sam sonrió, pero pronto se le acabó la risa cuando Gabe comenzó a arremeter en esa zona que aún seguía sensible por la vez anterior. Alargó los brazos abarcándole las nalgas y lo instó a que se hundiera más en él. Gabriel se contuvo porque temía hacerle daño, pero Sam levantó las caderas saliéndole al paso, logrando así una penetración completa.

Ambos gimieron sin poder evitarlo. Gabe atacó sus labios para beber los jadeos de Sam y para ocultar los suyos propios. Sam volvía a torturarle apresándole dentro de él. Imaginar cómo se corría llenando su espacio fue superior a sus fuerzas. Entonces supo que iba de cabeza al precipicio.

\- Sam, por favor. No lo sigas haciendo. No... -Gabe había incrementado inconscientemente el ritmo haciendo que los muelles de la cama comenzaran a crujir.

Sam no pudo responder. Se escapó de sus besos porque necesitaba respirar también por la boca. Jadeaba sin control y sentía cómo su cuerpo dejaba de ser suyo para fundirse con el otro. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó sobre su pecho.

Gabriel cerró los ojos con fuerza y mordió la camiseta de Sam mientras sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Con un último envite, se adentró todo lo máximo que pudo en él y se corrió mientras, entre dientes, siseaba algo que parecía no tener sentido. Cuando se incorporó levemente para verle la cara a Sam, éste parecía estar en la gloria. 

Antes de levantarse del todo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía el abdomen y el estómago manchados. Miró a Sam desconcertado.

\- ¿Te has vuelto a correr? -preguntó asombrado-. ¿Y sin tocarte?

Sam aún respiraba por la boca y tuvo que tragar aire varias veces antes de responder.

\- Lo siento. Estaba muy cachondo.

\- No, si es fabuloso -Gabe alargó la mano hacia el primer cajón y sacó varios pañuelos para limpiarlos a ambos-. Benditos diecisiete.

Sam sonrió y se dejó hacer. Apenas se movió del sitio, y le costó la misma vida incorporarse cuando Gabriel le lanzó los pantalones.

\- Póntelos. Al menos para disimular por si entra Dean.

Éste lo hizo, pero los dejó sin abrochar. Rodó a un lado de la cama y se quedó mirándole. Gabriel lo había recogido y limpiado todo. Finalmente se volvió a sentar en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y alcanzó los apuntes. Cuando vio que Sam lo observaba, lo miró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada -pestañeó intentando apartar el sueño que empezaba a sentir sin conseguirlo-. Me gusta mirarte.

Gabriel esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Al final te has salido con la tuya -lo acusó-. Serás un abogado jodidamente bueno.

\- Siempre lucho hasta el final por lo que verdaderamente me interesa.

Gabriel no supo responder a eso. Volvió la cabeza a los apuntes pero luego volvió a mirar a Sam, que se había quedado dormido a su lado. Luego intentó concentrarse en las definiciones extrañas que tenía en los apuntes.

\- Microbiología -murmuró en alto intentando así que se le quedara-; Es el estudio de seres pequeños que...

Gabe no pudo seguir porque a su lado tenía un ser pequeño. Bueno, lo era cuando lo conoció. Lo recordaba cuando no era más que un microbio que se sentaba en el parque a esperarles mientras leía los cómics que Dean mangaba para él. Ahora había crecido. Y mucho, y se había pegado a él como una lapa, pero a él le gustaba. Ya no se podía imaginar su vida sin Sam. De pronto, la similitud de comparar la microbiología con su relación con Sam hizo que no lo viera tan complicado. Sonrió mirándole de nuevo cómo dormía y siguió estudiando porque algún día sería médico. Ese era su destino.

 

FIN 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
